My best friend, my brother's enemy, and I love him
by twilightprincess219
Summary: How does one choose between their brother, and their best friend? Well, its not easy I'll tell you that. Especially when their best friend is starting to become more......OCxLight Slight OCxMatsuda in later chapters. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Death Note is one of my favorite animes, as soon as I saw the first episode I was hooked. lol. And yes, I am on Kira's side. Not that I don't like L, cause I do, I just agree with Light. So, this story was on Quizilla first too but I'm switching almost all my stories over to here. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note just Akina(pronounced Ah-Ki-Nah)**

* * *

"Honey! You're going to be late if you don't leave now!"

"I know Mom!" I called from my room. I quickly ran around, throwing my long dark brown hair up into a ponytail. I grabbed my bag and ran down the stairs tripping over the bottom step in my hurry. I prepared myself to feel pain, but it didn't come. All I felt were two strong arms holding me up.

"You should really stop being such a klutz Akina." I looked up at my best friend who was smirking at me and glared.

"Oh shut up Light!" I stood up and put my shoes on. "I'm leaving Mom! See you later!"

"Have a good day sweetie!" she called from the kitchen.

"I will!" I said before walking out the door following Light.

My name is Akina Lawliet. I'm 18 years old, and attend high school with my best fried Light Yagami. We have been best friends since we were 4 years old. I had met him when I was at the park one day. Some of the other kids were picking on me and he came up and stopped them. The two of us have been almost inseparable ever since. Of course, when he offered to walk me home that day, I told him no for fear of what he would think. See, my mom wasn't really my mom. She adopted me a few years ago when I was 13. I used to live at the Wammy House, along with my brother and a bunch of other kids who were 'gifted'. When Watari told me that someone wanted to adopt me, I wasn't happy at all. Because he said only I was adopted, not my older brother. And I didn't want to leave him. However, my brother-known as L around the orphanage-came in at that moment and talked to me. He said that it was a good idea, since he was leaving anyway. I had asked him if I could go with him but he said he had to be alone. But he would try and visit me when he could. I had sighed and finally agreed.

Thus brings us to where I was now. Light knows now that I grew up in an orphanage and that I'm adopted. But I never told him about L or any of the others from Wammy's.

"Akina! Light!"

We both turned to see my other best friend, Kita, running up to us. Kita was in our grade, a senior, and almost all the guys wanted her. She had long light brown hair that went to her butt, and bright blue eyes, along with a small curvy figure that made all the guys stare.

She stopped in front of us smiling. "Hiya!" She was always a little too hyper in the morning.

"Hi." I smiled. Light nodded once.

Kita linked her arm with mine and started walking. "So how's my bestest friend today?"

"Fine. I guess." I smiled glancing up at Light. He just rolled his eyes.

"How about you Light?"

He looked down at Kita. "Fine."

Kita frowned. "You're always such a grouch Light."

* * *

I sat in my desk next to Light doodling on my paper. I really didn't need to pay attention. After all, I was number 2 in the class-only second to Light who was number 1.

"Yagami, are you still with us?"

I glanced over at Light and saw him look up at the teacher. _I guess he was spacing out too. He's been doing that a lot lately…_

"Can you please translate the following sentence into English?"

Light sighed and stood up, reciting the sentence perfectly. I wasn't surprised. It wasn't really that hard of a sentence to read, at least not to me.

* * *

The rest of the day went by pretty boring as usual. I got a few tests back and they were all perfect of course. After school, I walked home with Light. I normally went over to his house after school, since we both went to cram school.

For some reason though, Light seemed really deep in thought today. Like there was something on his mind. Instead of talking to me like normal, he was reading from a book.

"Hey, Light?"

"Hm?"

"Are you ok?"

He glanced over at me and saw me watching him. "Yeah. Why?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. You just seem really….out of it today."

He looked back at his book after a few seconds. "I was just thinking about how our world is rotting."

"What?" I asked confused.

"Think about it. Look at all the murders and crimes there are each day. Its always the same. Someone needs to do something about it."

"Its not that easy Light." I said. "There are a lot of criminals out there. You can't hope to stop all of them."

"That's why I'm becoming a police officer." Light said looking over at me. "I will stop all these crimes. I want to make the world a better place."

I stopped walking for a second. I knew Light wanted to go to school for criminal justice, but I've never heard him speak like this.

"Akina? You coming?" I looked up and saw Light outside the gate to his house.

I ran to catch up. _I'll just think about this later._

* * *

**A/N: Well let me know what you think!! I don't have as many chapters done for this one as I do for some of my other ones but I'm trying. lol. Anywho, review please!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'd just like to thank XxEyelinerHeartsxX for my first review!! And it was so soon after I got the first chapter out!!^_^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note just Akina.**

* * *

The next day at school, I sat once again absently doodling on my paper as the teacher droned on and on about the extinction of species. I didn't know why I even came to school. It was so boring. I happened to glance down at my paper, as the teacher started talking again about stuff I didn't care about. On it was doodled many hearts with the letters 'L.Y.' in them. I gasped and turned my paper over. Light glanced over at me, hearing the noise I made. I smiled at him nervously, and he just looked back out the window.

I sighed. _What was I doing?! _I looked down at the back of the paper I was drawing on. _Ok. Those weren't Lights initials. They were someone else's! Yes! That's right! It can't be Lights cause he's my best friend and I don't like him as anything more._ I looked to my left. Light was staring out the window. _I can't like him as more than a friend…….._

* * *

"Hey so are you coming shopping with me?" Kita asked as I looked around the school yard. It was the end of the day and I was trying to find Light. Normally he waited for me so I didn't have to walk home by myself. But he wasn't there when I went outside today.

"I can't Kita. I have cram school tonight." I continued to look for my friend.

"Oh right…." Kita sighed. "Well, you have to come with me sometime! Ok?"

"Yeah. Ok."

"Well, see ya tomorrow then!" she waved running off. I didn't pay her any attention since I had just seen who I was looking for.

"Light!" he looked over when I called his name. I ran over to him glaring slightly. "Where were you?"

"I had something to do. Come on." He started walking away. I stared after him then sighed and followed.

"Hey, do you mind going to your house today? I have some things I need to do." I looked up at Light.

"Oh. Um, I guess." I said confused. He never asked me to go straight home before.

"I'll pick you up, unless you want to just come over when its time to leave."

"I'll just meet you at your house."

"Ok." Light smiled. "Would you like me to walk you home?"

"I think I'll be ok." I said smiling. "I'll see you later."

"Yeah."

We both went our separate ways to our houses, though I was still confused. Like I said, Light never asked me to not come over. So it was weird when he told me that. I walked in my door and took my shoes off. "Mom! I'm home!"

"Oh, dear come in here please! You have a visitor!"

_A visitor? _I thought confused as I walked into the kitchen.

"Hello Akina." a man said smiling from the kitchen table. He had shaggy dark hair, the same color as mine, black eyes that seemed like they could see through anything, and he was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a white t-shirt with no shoes.

I smiled widely and ran to my brother hugging him. "No way! What are you doing here?"

"I can't come visit you?" he asked feigning shock.

"Well yeah! But its been forever since I've seen you!" I let go of him sitting next to him. Unlike him, who sat on his feet in a weird way that apparently helps him think better, I sat in my seat the normal way.

"Well I had some time to spare so I decided to drop by." L smiled picking up a chocolate candy and putting it in his mouth.

"I was just making some cookies. Would you like some Akina?" my mom said taking a tray of cookies out of the oven.

"Sure." I smiled looking over at L. "So what have you been doing lately?"

"Just working on some cases. But they aren't too hard to figure out. How has school been going?"

"Good! Straight A's! But still number 2."

"I'm sure you'll be number 1 eventually. You're as smart as me after all." He smiled eating another piece of chocolate.

I smiled too, not seeming to get the smile off my face. It felt great to have my brother here. He hadn't been to visit in a long time, and I missed him a lot. My mother suddenly turned the tv up.

"Something wrong?" I asked confused. She didn't watch a lot of t.v. and when she did she definitely didn't look concerned the way she did now.

"Look." She said. L and I turned to the t.v. The news was on and they were talking about hostages being held in a day care center. The picture of the suspect came up on the screen. His name was Kuro Utahara.(A/N: Not sure if thats right but thats what it sounds like to me. XD)

"This is horrible! Why would someone do this?" I said watching the tv while L watched silently. Suddenly the hostages began running out of the building. _What?!_

The police went inside and the reported sounded shocked when he spoke. "Ok we now have conformation! The suspect has been found dead inside! I repeat, the suspect is now dead!"

I stared at the screen not believing what I was seeing. _He's dead!? How?! _My brother was still watching silently.

The reporter was saying that the police denied they shot him, and after a brief conversation with a female reporter, the guy said the suspect suddenly collapsed.

"He had a heart attack?" my mother asked shocked. I finally looked away from the screen and over to my brother. He was staring at the tv still, with a thoughtful expression on his face.

"L?" I always called him that since the others called him that too. I knew his real name, obviously, but I never used it, there was never a need to.

He looked over at me after a few seconds. "I'm sure it was just coincidence." He said standing up. "Well, I should be going."

"But you just got here…." I said looking down sadly. I could feel my eyes getting watery. L smiled and pulled me into a hug.

"I'll try and visit again soon Akina. But I must be going."

I hugged him back tightly. No matter how much I loved when my brother came, I also hated it. Because it meant he would have to leave again and I wouldn't be able to see him. He let me go and walked to the door with me following.

"It was good seeing you again Akina. You too Mrs. Hiwatari."

"Feel free to come back anytime dear." my mother smiled.

"Bye…." I said quietly. He smiled at me one last time before walking out the door.

My mother walked over to me, hugging me. "I'm sorry dear. But he'll be back."

"I know." I sighed.

"Now, why don't you get something to eat before you leave for cram school?" I smiled and nodded, walking back into the kitchen.

* * *

**A/N: Reviews please and let me know what you think!!! I love writing this story, mostly because I love Light. lol. But anyway I'll try and get the next one out soon. Just depends if I get any reviews or not.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you again to XxEyelinerHeartsxX. I need to get some reviews from other people please!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. Only Akina.**

* * *

I knocked on Light's front door. It was time for cram school, and like I said earlier, I came to get him. A few seconds later the door opened.

"Akina!" Sayu smiled.

"Hey Sayu!" I always liked Light's little sister. I thought of her as a sister myself since I didn't have one. "Where's you brother?"

"He's coming. Come in!" she moved aside to let me in.

I walked in and stood at the door. Sayu called up the stairs.

"Light! Your girlfriends here!"

"Sayu!" I playfully smacked her smiling. "You know we're just friends!"

She grinned at me. "Yeah but you two would make such a cute couple! Don't you think Light?"

I looked up and saw Light walking down the stairs. He looked over at me and smirked.

"Sure."

I blushed and looked away, the memory of the doodles on my paper coming back to me. _No! Why am I acting like this!?_

"Come on." Light said straightening up from putting his shoes on. "We should get going."

"Uh…right."

"Have fun you two!" Mrs. Yagami called as me and Light walked out.

* * *

As we walked down the street I couldn't help but think of what I saw on the news. "Hey, Light?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you….watch the news?" I sensed him tense up, but didn't know why.

"Yeah."

I looked up at him. "Can you believe what happened?! I mean, that guy just all of a sudden has a heart attack? Its weird, don't you think?"

He nodded absently. "Yeah, weird. But I guess he sort of deserved it."

"What? How could you say that Light?" I asked shocked. I couldn't believe he actually thought someone deserved to die!

"He was holding all those people hostage Akina. If he didn't die they could have all been killed."

"Well, yeah. I guess. But still….." I trailed off. He had a point. But the thought of someone deserving to die was just….unthinkable.

Light smiled down at me. "Look. Its over and done with. Lets just forget it."

I stared at him for a few seconds before sighing and nodding. It wasn't worth getting into an argument over.

* * *

"Light? Hey Light!" He was spacing out again. _What's up with him?_

Light looked over at me. "What?"

"Are you sure you're ok? You've been kind of spacey lately."

"I'm fine." He smiled reassuringly. And for some reason, his smile made me blush. "What's wrong? Do you have a fever?" he placed his hand on my forehead. "No. No fever."

"I'm not sick. Its just….hot in here." I said looking away. He watched me for a few seconds before looking away.

I looked over as Sudo, one of the kids in the cram school, started bugging another kid for money. I glared at him. _God he's such a jerk!_

When the kid finally gave him his money, he looked over seeing me glaring at him. This caused him to smirk and walk over to me. He placed his hand on my desk.

"Hey Akina. You're looking hot today."

I rolled my eyes and turned my head away. "Go jump off a cliff Sudo."

"Aww, come on baby. Don't be like that. How bout I take you out sometime?"

"How about no?"

His smirk grew. "Come on. You won't be disappointed. I'll show you the time of your life."

"She said no." We both looked at the seat in front of us. Light was glaring at Sudo.

"I wasn't talking to you Yagami!" Sudo glared.

"Just leave my girlfriend alone." This caused me and Sudo both to be shocked. _Girlfriend!?_

Sudo looked over at me. "You're with him?"

I glanced at Light. "Um….yes?"

Sudo scoffed. "Whatever. When you get tired of him, why don't you come find a real man." He walked away.

If I wasn't still shocked I would have glared at him. I knew Light only said I was his girlfriend to get Sudo away. But still…..I couldn't help but think back on what Sayu said earlier.

_"Yeah but you two would make such a cute couple!"_

"Just ignore Sudo. And let me know if he bothers you again." I looked up at Light. He was watching me.

"Oh, um, yeah. Ok." I paused. "Light?" He looked back at me. "Thanks."

He smiled. "That's what best friends do right?"

I nodded once smiling as he turned back around. _Best friend. _Why did the sound of that suddenly hurt?

* * *

**A/N: Again, please I would like some other people to review this and let me know what you think!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Alrighty here's the next chapter!! And just so you know, to answer a question in a review, yes I think L's real name is L Lawliet but I'm pretending its not. This makes it easier for what I have planned for later on. lol. And Light knows Akina as Akina Lawliet. She never changed her last name when she was adopted because she wanted to still feel connected to her brother since he's her only family. Anyway, this chapter isnt very long so I'm sorry about that but hope you enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note just Akina.**

* * *

Sighing, I walked out of the school. "Why do we even go to this stupid cram school again?" I just didn't understand the need for extra schooling.

"To keep our grades up." Light smiled walking out behind me.

"Well I could do that without this extra stuff." I whined causing Light to chuckle.

"But then you wouldn't be able to spend as much time with me." He grinning wrapping his arm around my shoulder as I blushed. I was starting to do that a lot lately for some reason.

* * *

I walked next to Light on our way home. He seemed to be lost in thought. Again. I was about to ask what was wrong when the sound of a motorcycle caught my attention.

"Hey baby!"

I looked over and saw a few guys on motorcycles surrounding a young woman.

"Where you going? Come have a little fun with us!" the guy I figured was the leader said.

"That's our Takuo for ya! This guy can spot a hottie a mile away!" one of the guys said.

"What's up little lady?" the guy said. "The names Takuo Shibuimaru. What do you say? Come hang out with us pretty lady!"

I watched them disgusted. _Some guys are really sick. _"Light shouldn't we-" I looked and saw Light walking into a store. "Hey!" I yelled running and catching up with him where the magazines were. "Light! We can't just let them do this!"

He ignored me as he picked up a manga and opened it up. I couldn't believe this! He was really going to let them attack that woman! I looked back out scared as the woman cried out.

Takuo had her pinned and the other guys were standing around her. "Lets go boys. Strip her down right here."

I gasped as the guys got all excited and started undoing her pants. "Light we have to-" I stopped when I looked over at him. He was writing something down. I wasn't sure what it said exactly but it looked like he wrote down Takuo's name. Light looked at his watch then up at the scene unfolding on the street. I was very confused so I followed his gaze.

The girl had gotten away and Takuo started up his bike and sped after her. Suddenly a truck came by and smashed right into the motorcycle.

My eyes widened. _No way! What the….. _I looked up at Light and saw the shocked look in his eyes too. But it was a different shocked. Like he just found out something great……

I looked back down at the book in Light's hands. Takuo's name was written there, and I could make out a few more words. Like 'hit'……and 'truck'….. "Light what's-"

"Come on." He said grabbing my hand and pulling me out of the store. He looked kind of frantic but I couldn't understand why.

* * *

Light dropped me off at my house. "I'll see you tomorrow." He turned and started walking away.

"Light wait!" he stopped and looked at me impatiently. "Um….I was just wondering….." I was going to ask him about that Takuo guy. But then I thought better. "Nevermind. I'll see you tomorrow."

He smiled and walked off. I watched him go then sighed and walked in my house.

"Hello dear. How was cram school?"

I looked up at my mother smiling. "It was good. I'm kind of tired so I'll be in my room."

"Alright." my mom smiled walking back into the kitchen.

I walked in my room and shut the door. I threw my bag on the floor and laid down on my bed. _What was with Light earlier? He's been acting really strange….and tonight he acted the weirdest….. _

I couldn't understand what his problem was. He was acting so weird lately. And that look on his face tonight.......I sighed. I figured I'd just have to ask him about it.

* * *

**A/N: So thats it for now!! Review please!! Oh and if you have any questions about this story or anything, feel free to message me or leave a review and I'll answer to the best of my ability!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews!! I'm glad you guys like this story!! Anyway, this one is not very long either but the next one is longer. So I hope you enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note.**

* * *

Five days passed since the incident with the bikers, and I still didn't find out what Light's problem was that night. Every time I went to ask him about it, he found something else to do. It was like he didn't want me to know….. And this kind of bugged me because we've never kept secrets from each other.

I sighed and looked over at Light. I was sitting at lunch with him and Kita. Kita was talking to me but I wasn't really listening. I was too busy worrying about Light. He was staring down at his food, eating slowly, and I wondered what he was thinking about.

"Akina? Akina are you listening to me?"

I looked over at Kita, coming out of my thoughts. She looked kind of annoyed. "Oh. Yes!"

"Really? Then what was I just talking about?" she asked with her arms crossed.

"Um……well I….uh…." I stuttered.

"Akina I was asking if you wanted to do something later. Or do you have cram school again?" she whined.

"Oh…." I said. "Well, yes. I do actually. Sorry."

She sighed. "Fine. I guess I'll just hang out by myself again."

"I'm sorry Kita. Really." I smiled then looked up at Light. He didn't look like he was paying any attention either. I sighed. Things were definitely not the same as they used to be.

* * *

I walked home with Light after school. He was dropping me off at my house again. It had been like this since that night five days ago. Light hadn't wanted me to come over after school like normal. He would just come pick me up at my house for cram school. It kind of hurt because it felt like we were drifting apart. And I didn't want that.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

I looked up startled. We had arrived at my house. I hadn't even realized it since I was so deep in thought. I looked over at Light. "Yeah….ok." I watched him walk away then sighed before walking into my house.

* * *

A few days later I was sitting in my classroom as the teacher droned on and on about stuff I didn't really care about. Apparently no one else did either since they were all talking and not paying attention.

I noticed movement in the corner of my eye and looked over. Light was writing stuff down in a notebook. I frowned, my eyebrows creasing together in confusion. _What's he doing? _

"Now then. Yagami?" Light and I both looked up when the teacher called his name. "Please recite this line for us."

"Sure." Light stood up and recited the line perfectly.

"That was excellent. Not that I'm surprised of course. Absolutely flawless. Very good." The teacher said.

Light looked over at me and saw me watching him and smiled. I blushed lightly and smiled back before turning back to the papers on my desk. I still hadn't gotten over this thing I was feeling. Whenever Light would smile at me or something else, I'd blush. It was weird…..

* * *

Finally the day was over and everyone started to leave. I stood up and stretched. "Finally…." I looked over at Light. "So are we hanging out? Or do I have to go home?" I glared lightly.

Light chuckled. "Sorry Akina. I have stuff to do today."

I pouted and muttered "You always have stuff to do lately…." I looked up and blushed. Light was standing right in front of me.

"I promise. We'll do something soon. Ok?"

I only nodded as he smiled and walked around me. My heart was beating a million miles a second. He was so close to me....he hadn't gotten that close since he had started acting differently. I took a deep breath to calm my heart, and walked out of the room.

* * *

I sighed as I walked down the sidewalk, thinking about Light. He's never acted like this before…..and I was never not allowed over at his house. Until now that is. And he's been acting like this since that night the girl was attacked. I thought back, and remembered the book Light had written in, and the few words I caught. I still had no idea what was happening. '_Light…..What's going on with you?'_

* * *

**A/N: Well review please!! Again sorry for the short chapter. The next one is longer. I promise! Anyway, any questions you have just feel free to message or something and i'll try my best to answer them!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Ok well like I said this one is longer than the others! So I hope you like it!! :) Oh and so I went to ColossalCon this weekend and I got to meet Brad Swaile(Light's voice actor) and OMG he is SO funny!! And awesome!! He's in denial about Light's death apparently lol. And he's totally cute too ;D haha. I got to see him do his potato chip line and his Light laugh in person. It was amazing! Plus I got his autograph!! Ok anyway, enjoy the chapter! lol.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note.**

* * *

I called Kita and asked if she wanted to come over. Since I didn't have anything else to do, I figured I could spend some time with her. She was there in a few seconds.

"Oh hello Kita! Its been a long time since I've seen you!" my mom smiled.

"Hi Mrs. Hiwatari!" Kita smiled taking her shoes off.

"We'll be up in my room mom!" I said pulling Kita upstairs with me.

When I got in my room, Kita sat on my bed as I shut the door. "So, how come you and Light haven't been hanging out?"

I sighed and sat next to her. "I don't know. I think he's hiding something from me. But I don't know what." I looked up at her. "You think I'm being paranoid?"

She shook her head. "No. If you think he's hiding something then he probably is. I mean, you know him better than anyone."

"Great…." I said flopping back on my bed. "He's never kept anything from me before….."

"Maybe he has a secret girlfriend or something." Kita said, causing me to glare at her. "Or not…."

I sighed and turned on the t.v. "Lets just not think about that right now. Ok?"

She smiled. "Alright!" She hesitated for a minute, then spoke again. "So….have you heard about this Kira person?"

I looked up at her and nodded. "Yeah. He's killing all those criminals right?"

"Mhm." Kita nodded and smiled. "I think its cool! Its about time someone got rid of them!"

"Kita!" I said sternly. "How could you even say something like that?!"

"Oh come on Akina! You can't tell me you're not happy that criminals are being killed!"

I stared at her, not wanting to answer. She was right. I was happy…..kind of. The crime rates were dropping, because of people's fear of Kira. But still…..that's what jail was for right? They didn't deserve to die……

I was about to answer when a noise on the t.v. caught my attention. It was a special broadcast interrupting the show that was on. "Huh?" Kita said. "What's going on?"

"I don't know….." I said quietly watching the t.v. confused.

"As of now, we're bringing you a live worldwide broadcast from the ICPO." The news reporter said.

Kita's and my eyes widened. _The ICPO? Is this about Kira? _

"We now take you live to the ICPO." The screen changed and a man was sitting at a desk. I stared at him confused.

"I head up an International Police Task Force which includes all member nations. I am Lind L. Taylor." The man said. "Otherwise known as…..L."

Kita gasped. "No way! Is that really the famous detective?"

I stared at the man with my mouth open. _What?! What is this guy trying to pull?! _I knew very well this guy wasn't L! So why would he come on national television to lie? And did my brother know about this?

The man went on speaking. "Criminals around the world are being murdered by a serial killer. I consider this crime to be the most atrocious act of murder in history. I will not rest until the person or persons responsible are brought to justice. Kira, I will hunt you down, I will find you."

"Can you believe this? I wonder if L can do it…." Kita said amazed. "He sounds so cool!"

I continued to watch silently. _What are you doing? Are you really taking on this case?_

"Kira." The fake L went on. "I've got a pretty good idea what your motivation might be. And I can guess what you hope to achieve. However, what you're doing right now…is evil."

"Akina what do you think of this? Isn't it-"

"Ssh!" I held my hand up stopping her just as Lind L. Taylor started to grab at his chest and cry out in pain. A few seconds later he fell on the desk.

Kita gasped. "What just happened?!"

I was suddenly very grateful that that wasn't really my brother up there. But how did that guy just have a heart attack like that? Was Kira able to kill without actually being there?

Two men carried the guy off as the letter 'L' came on the screen.

"Huh?" Kita said as I looked even more confused now.

A disguised voice came on the t.v. then. "Ah! I ran this test just incase but….I never thought it would actually happen. Kira! It seems you can kill people without actually having to be there in person. I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't just witnessed it. Listen to me, Kira. If you did indeed kill Lind L. Taylor, the man you just saw die on television, I should tell you that he was an inmate, who's execution was scheduled for today. That was not me."

"No way!" Kita gasped. I could tell she was getting excited. "This L guy is so cool! And totally smart!"

I just rolled my eyes and looked back at the screen. _L……what are you doing? _

"The police arrested him in absolute secrecy." L went on. "So you wouldn't have heard about him on t.v. or through the internet. It appears that not even you have information about these types of criminals. But I assure you, L is real. I do exist. Now, try to kill me!"

Me and Kita gasped at the same time. "What's he doing?!" we both said. I was definitely going to have to speak with my brother after this. If he lived through it at least…..

He kept taunted Kira to kill him, until a few seconds later when nothing happened. "What's the matter? Can't you do it? Well Kira, it seems you can't kill me after all. So there are some people you can't kill. You've given me a useful hint. Let me return the favor. I'll tell you something I think you'll find interesting. Although this was announced as a worldwide broadcast, the truth is, we are only broadcasting in the Kanto region of Japan."

"What?" Kita said shocked. "So…does that mean…."

"I had planned to broadcast this message around the world until I found you. But it looks like that won't be necessary. I now know where you are. The police treated your first killing as an unrelated incident. In actuality the first of your victims was a suspect in Shunjuku. Of all the criminals that have recently died of heart attacks, this ones crime was by far the least serious. Furthermore, this crime was only ever reported inside Japan. I used that information to deduce this much: You are in Japan. And your first victim was little more than an experiment. Which means that you haven't been killing for very long. We decided to broadcast in Kanto first because of its large population, and luckily we found you. To be completely honest with you, I never expected things to go this well but…it won't be too long now before I am able to sentence you to death. Naturally I'm very interested to know how you're able to commit these murders without being present, but I don't mind waiting a bit longer. You can answer all of my questions when I catch you. Lets meet again soon….Kira." The t.v. then went blank.

Neither me nor Kita could speak. Me because I couldn't believe my brother would do something like that! It was so…..dangerous and stupid! I figured Kita was just shocked.

"Wow…..L is……awesome!" she said smiling. "I wonder if he will be able to catch Kira! What do you think Akina?"

I looked over at her and smiled. "Yea. Lets hope he does." _I wonder if Light saw this…..I'll ask him tomorrow. _And it seemed like I was going to have to ask my brother about all this the next time I saw him.

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think? Hope you liked it!! Anyway, review please!!! XD**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews!! I appreciate it! So here's the next chapter. This one is longer than the previous one's too. Aside from the last one. Though it might be slightly longer, not sure. lol. Anywho enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note.**

* * *

"I'll see you later mom!" I called from the front door.

"Ok honey! Be careful!"

"I will!" I walked out, and made my way to Light's house. I was determined to ask him if he saw the broadcast last night. It still had me worried. I couldn't believe my brother would actually do something like that! I just prayed that he didn't get himself hurt.

I walked up the path and knocked on the door. It opened a few seconds later and Light was standing there. "I'm leaving mom." He said walking out the door.

"Morning." I said smiling as we started on our way to school.

"Morning." He said not looking over at me.

I frowned and looked ahead. _Maybe I should ask him now….._ "Um Light?"

"Hm?"

"Did you see that live broadcast last night?" I saw him tense up a bit, which confused me.

"Yeah…"

"What do you think?"

"About Kira?" he asked looking over at me.

"Well, yeah…..and about this L person." I decided to see what he thought about L too.

He looked ahead again before speaking. "I believe Kira's doing the right thing." I looked up at him shocked, though for some reason I wasn't as shocked as I thought I would be. "He's getting rid of criminals. He wants to make a better world."

I stared at him confused. "How do you know he wants to make a better world?"

He looked over at me smiling. "Its kind of obvious isn't it?" I blushed and looked away. Why did he have to have this effect on me?!

* * *

When the final bell rang I stood up stretching. "Finally." I looked over at Light as he stood up as well. I wanted to ask him if I could come over, but I didn't want him to tell me no again. Every time he did it hurt.

"Akina, would you like to come over today?" I looked up at him shocked.

"Really? So I'm not banished from your house?" I asked faking shock.

He chuckled. "I never said you were banished from my house. I would never do that."

We smiled at each other before walking to his house.

* * *

We walked in and took our shoes off. "Mom I'm home." Light said.

Sayu came around the corner and smiled when she saw me. "Akina! Its been so long since you've been over!"

"Yeah well blame your brother for that." I said playfully glaring at Light.

Light smiled and looked over at Sayu. "Come tell us when dinners ready." He looked over at me. "Are you going to eat here with us?"

I shrugged. "Sure why not? I love your moms cooking!"

Sayu nodded and grinned. "Have fun you two!"

I blushed as Light just sighed and pulled me upstairs.

**

* * *

****Lights POV…..**

I walked in my room and shut the door after Akina came in. She looked around and sat down on the bed.

"Oooh. So you finally let her come over huh?" Ryuk chuckled and I glared at him.

"So….why the sudden change?" I looked over at Akina. She was watching me confused. "I mean, I haven't been allowed over in forever and now you all of a sudden don't mind?"

I smiled. "Well, we haven't had much time to spend together lately except at school. I miss spending time with you."

"Aww isn't that sweet." Ryuk grinned. I ignored him. It was true. It surprised me how much I really missed her. All this stuff being Kira was cutting into time I had with her. So I decided today that I'd invite her over.

It wouldn't really be that big of a deal if she found out I was Kira. I doubt she'd turn me in. I was debating whether to just tell her or not. I mean maybe she could help me.

"Akina can I ask you something?"

**

* * *

****Akina's**** POV….**

I looked up at Light confused. "Sure. What is it?"

He sat on the bed next to me. "What do you think of Kira?"

This shocked me. It was basically the same thing I asked him earlier. "Um….well, I don't completely agree with him." I had actually been thinking about this since that broadcast with my brother last night. The crime rate had dropped a lot…..and it was only criminals Kira was killing…..so was he really all that bad?

"What do you mean?" Light asked.

"Well its just…..I don't know what to think. I mean, I don't want to be on Kira's side….." For obvious reasons-like the fact that my brother was L and I should support him. "….but….the crimes have almost stopped since Kira's appeared. So I guess that's a good thing."

Light smiled. "Well, I feel the same. Kira's doing the right thing."

"Light! Could you come down here for a minute!" his mom called from downstairs. Light sighed and looked at me.

"I'll be right back." I nodded as he got up and walked out. I sighed and decided I should probably start studying a little. I had a test tomorrow-which I knew everything about-but I figured I should at least look over the info.

When I looked in my bag I realized I left my book at school. _Man….maybe Light has his. _I opened Lights bag and started looking through his books. I smiled when I found it. But I noticed something else in his bag that I had never seen before. I put the book down and pulled out the black notebook. I read the words on the front. _Death Note? What is this? _I opened the book and saw a list of names. Reading them I realized what they were and gasped. _No way! These are criminals! _

I then noticed a shadow in the room. I knew it wasn't mine, considering it was a very big shadow. I looked up and standing in front of me was a monster.

"Hey there!" it smirked.

I screamed and dropped the book. "Wha….what are you?!"

"I'm a Shinigami. The names Ryuk."

I gulped and was about to say something when the door flew open. I looked over and saw Light with a worried expression on his face. "What's wrong? What happened?!" he asked running over to me.

"Looks like your secrets out." Ryuk laughed. Light looked up at the monster then down at me then at the notebook on the floor.

"Great…" he muttered looking over at me. "Akina, are you ok?"

I nodded slowly looking up at Ryuk again. "L-Light? Wh-What is that b-book?"

Light sighed and picked it up. "I guess I have to tell you now. But you have to promise this will just be between you and me."

I looked over at him and nodded. "Ok….."

Light took a deep breath and looked me in the eyes. "Akina, I'm Kira."

* * *

**A/N: Well review please!! I'll try to get the next one out soon! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews!! Here's the next chapter!! This is where it starts to get interesting. lol.**

**Disclaimer: Death Note is not mine.**

* * *

"Akina?" Lights voice seemed to come from far away. I couldn't think straight. What Light just told me…….it was unthinkable. I couldn't even comprehend it. He had to be joking with me. Yeah that was it. He was kidding around. Unfortunately he didn't look like he was kidding.

"Looks like she went into shock. Maybe you shouldn't have told her you were Kira." I heard Ryuk say. Hearing Kira's name again seemed to bring me back to reality somewhat.

"She'll be fine." Light gently touched my hand. This caused me to jump and finally be able to focus on Lights face. He was watching me warily. "Are you alright?"

I nodded slowly and glanced at Ryuk again. It was kind of uncomfortable having a giant monster so close to me. Especially when it was smirking down at me eerily.

Light seemed to realize what was wrong almost immediately. "Ryuk, could you give us a minute?"

The shinigami chuckled evilly and floated out of the room. I watched him go numbly. O still couldn't believe this was happening. Was Light being serious? It would certainly explain the way he's been acting lately……

"Akina?" I slowly looked over at Light. He was giving me the same wary look. He smiled slightly. "Can you at least say something?"

I stared at him for a few minutes. What could I say after what he just told me? My mind was scrambled with a million questions, but only one word came out as a whisper.

"Why?"

"What?" Light asked.

My voice was a little louder when I spoke this time. "Why? Why are you doing this?"

Light sighed. "I told you. Criminals deserve to die. You said it yourself. The crime rates have dropped rapidly since I became Kira. I'm going to make the world a better place Akina."

I stared at him still not knowing what to say. Honestly what could I say? 'Go ahead and kill people. What do I care?' Yeah, definitely not. I stood up and started pacing his room. I needed some more answers before I decided anything. "Ok. I need some questions answered before I think about this."

Light smiled at me, and even in this situation I couldn't help blushing and having to look away. "Ok. I'll answer anything."

"How…..exactly do you…….kill…..people?" I asked hesitantly. Surprisingly Light held up the black notebook I had found in his bag.

"With this."

I raised my eyebrow in disbelief. "The notebook?" He nodded. "Right. And how does that work?"

Light smirked. "I'll show you." He stood up and walked over to his desk picking up a pen. He flicked the t.v. on and the news was showing a man who had just killed a family. He was being walked across the screen by police. "Watch."

I walked over and stood next to him as he wrote down the name of the criminal. "What does that have to-"

"Just watch the t.v." Light turned to watch me as I faced the t.v. I didn't understand what I was supposed to be doing. That is until the guy stopped walking and grabbed at his chest before falling to the ground. My eyes widened as paramedics ran over to help him. The medics concluded the man had died of a heart attack.

"Wha……How….." I looked over at Light who was smirking at me. "How did you do that?"

"I told you. The notebook. If I write someone's name down in it, that person will die."

I stared at him open mouthed. I couldn't believe this at all. Why was everything turning out like this? I felt myself getting lightheaded, so I walked back over to the bed and sat down. Light continued to watch me.

"Light……I don't…..understand….." Light walked over and sat next to me.

"I'll tell you whatever you want to know."

I decided I didn't really wanna know much more about this. It was giving you a headache. But there was one more thing I wanted to know. "That…..thing…" I said looking at where the shinigami had floated off.

Light chuckled. "Oh you mean Ryuk. It was originally his notebook. But since I found it, its mine. And he has to stay here until the death note is finished or he sees me die. Whichever comes first."

My eyes widened when I heard Light say about him dying. It brought up something that I hadn't realized until now. My brother is L. And L is after Kira. And Light is Kira. So Light and my brother were trying to find each other. And kill each other……..

"Akina?"

"Huh?" I looked up at Light.

"Are you gonna be ok?"

I took a deep breath and nodded. "I….I think so."

Light nodded then stared at me intently. "Akina, you can't tell anyone about me being Kira. You know that right?"

"Yes….I know." I looked down. I didn't agree with what Light was doing, but I knew if I told Light would be sentenced to death. And just thinking about Light dying was painful…….

"Good." I looked up at Light. He was smiling at me and I couldn't help but smile back. Even after everything he just told me, I didn't like him any less. "Akina there's something I want to ask you."

"What is it?" I asked confused. What could he possibly want after what just happened?

Light took my hands in his-causing me to blush-and looked me straight in the eyes. "When I rid the world of criminals, and become the God of the new world, I'm going to need someone to rule next to me."

Was he saying what I thought he was saying? I couldn't believe this! I sucked in a breath and waited for him to finish.

"Akina, we'll rule together. And you'll be the goddess of the new world. What do you say?"

I gulped. Was he serious? Well that was a stupid question. Of course he was. I could tell by the way he was staring at me. But there was no way I could give him an answer right now. I had too much information to take in as it is. "Light, I don't know……."

Light smiled. "That's fine. You can take your time."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Light! Akina! Dinners ready!" Sayu said from the other side of the door.

"Alright." Light said and I heard her walk away. He looked back at me smiling. "Come on." He pulled me up by my hand and walked out of the room. We definitely still had a lot to talk about, but that would have to wait until some other time.

* * *

**A/N: Review please!!! I got a few more chapters done of this story! YAY! lol. I had been putting it off for a while but I finally worked on it. So now I've got up to chapter 14 finished!^_^**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Well heres the next chapter!! Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note just Akina.**

* * *

A few days had passed since Light told me he was Kira. I was allowed to come over to his house after school, like I had been before. Now I knew why I hadn't been able to visit. Everyday Light would sit at his desk and write in that notebook, while I sat on his bed and watched him nervously. I couldn't believe what he was doing. And I certainly couldn't believe I was just sitting there watching him do it. Ryuk didn't really bother me too much. He normally just sat in the room eating apples the whole time I was with Light. I was sort of used to him now. And when he did talk to me, I actually liked him. He was quite entertaining.

I was sitting in my living room watching the news. The reporter was saying about 20 more people dying of heart attacks and no one knowing what was going on. I knew exactly what was going on, obviously. But it still bothered me. I sighed. _This is so stupid of you Light….._

I looked up as I heard a knock on the door. "Akina! Can you get that?" my mom called from the kitchen.

"Yea!" I stood up and walked into the hallway. When I opened the door, I gasped.

"Hello Akina." The man said. "Could you come with me?"

I stared at him for a few seconds before nodding. "Mom! I'm leaving! I'll be back later!"

"Alright! Don't stay out too late dear!"

I quickly threw on my shoes and followed the man to the car. I was glad he showed up when he did. There was someone I needed to talk to. And now I was getting my chance.

* * *

The man walked me up to the top floor of one of the hotels. In the middle of the hall, he stopped and knocked on a door. I heard a click and the door opened to reveal an old man who was very familiar to me.

"Ah, Akina. Its good to see you again." He said smiling behind his white mustache.

"Its good to see you too Watari." I smiled walking in the room as Watari shut it behind me. "Where is he?"

"I'm right here." a familiar voice said walking around the corner. I smiled at the person I had been wanting to talk to for a few days now.

"Hi L!" I smiled hugging him tightly. "I've been wanting to talk to you."

He let go of me and walked over to the couch, sitting on it in his usual way. "About what?"

I walked over and sat next to him. "About that little stunt you pulled the other day on the news." I scowled. "What were you thinking?! You could have been killed!"

"Ah, but I wasn't." L said sticking a piece of chocolate in his mouth.

"That still doesn't explain why you did something so stupid!" I said angrily.

"I needed to find out where Kira was. Plus it helped me figure out how he's been killing all these people."

I stared at my brother disbelieving. He would do just about anything to solve a case wouldn't he? I sighed. "Well you really gave me a scare there. Don't do something like that again!"

L looked over at me and smiled. "I have to do what I can to figure out who Kira is. That's actually why I wanted to see you."

I froze at this, slowly turning my head to face my older sibling. "What?"

"Akina, you are just as good at solving cases as I am. You've helped me on a few before." L turned to me. "I would like your help on this case as well."

I honestly didn't know what to say. Was he really asking me to help him with the Kira case? This had to be a joke. "You can't be serious. I can't help you with this! This isn't like your other cases L! This one is way different!"

"You don't have to worry about anything. I will make sure you don't get hurt. You won't even have to do much. All I ask is that when I get new information, you help me deduce it." L unwrapped another piece of chocolate and stuffed it in his mouth.

I stared at my brother, debating on what to do. Honestly, if I wanted, the case could be solved right here and now. I knew exactly who Kira was, and how he was killing people. But I promised Light……and I knew if Light was arrested, he would be executed. I shivered involuntarily at the thought of that.

"Akina? Are you alright?" I looked over at my brother who was watching me worriedly.

"Yes. I'm fine." I smiled. Then I made my decision. The best I could do was agree to help with the case. "And I'll help you."

L smiled. "Excellent. I will inform you when I have new information about Kira. Now, I'd love to chat with you, but I have a lot to do."

I stood up. "That's fine. I have somewhere I need to be anyway. So, I should expect a call from you?"

My brother nodded. "Yes. I'm not sure when though. So just be aware you may receive a call from me." I nodded as he gave me a light hug before walking off to the other room.

I sighed watching him walk away. Things just got a lot more complicated.

* * *

**A/N: Uh oh....whats gonna happen now? Well review if you want to find out!!!^_^**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews!!! Here is the next chapter!! Enjoy! This one is pretty long so hope you like it!! It took me forever. lol.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note.**

* * *

I knocked on Light's front door, staring down at my feet. I couldn't stop thinking about what my brother asked me.

"Akina!" I looked up at Sayu's voice. "Come on in!"

"Hey Sayu!" I smiled walking in and taking off my shoes.

"Light's in his room." She said. I nodded and walked upstairs.

I knocked on Light's door and opened it. "Hey Light! You ready to go?"

Light and Ryuk looked over at me. "Oh right." Light said standing up. "Lets go." I watched him as he walked over to me and passed me out his door. He looked a little preoccupied.

"Light, what were you doing before I came up here?" I asked glancing at Ryuk who was smirking like usual.

"Nothing important. Lets go." He pulled me downstairs, while I continued to watch him suspiciously. I didn't believe him for a second.

* * *

I sighed doodling on my paper. I was sitting in cram school, listening to the teacher drone on and on about stuff that I didn't care about. Honestly, why did I even come to this place? Seriously! Extra school? Who wants that?! I glanced up as I noticed Ryuk walk past me to windows. I watched him out the corner of my eye. He was staring at something. What? I didn't know. I looked over at Light and saw him taking notes. He looked oblivious to Ryuk and everything else.

I hadn't really thought about the way I had been feeling around Light in the past couple days. With everything that happened it just seemed irrelevant. But now, as I watched him, the feelings started coming back. I understood why all the girls fancied him. Light was very good-looking. Plus with how smart he was, he was almost perfect. _Except for the fact he's a homicidal psychopath…. _

I sighed. I could overlook that one flaw right?

* * *

As Light and I were walking back to his house, I couldn't help but feel as if I was being watched. It was kind of annoying…..and creepy. I was glad I wasn't going home tonight. I had called my mom and told her I was staying at Light's for the night. It wasn't the first time I stayed the night at Light's house. We've been having sleepover's ever since we were kids. And yes, we still had them. Neither of us ever thought anything of it, since we were just friends. But now with the new feelings I had, I didn't know if it would be weird or not.

"Light, you got a second?" Ryuk's voice broke through my thoughts. I shook my head and tuned in to the other two.

"I already told you Ryuk. You can't talk to me in public. How many times do I have to tell you?" Light said annoyed. I was confused as to why he would say that now. People would just assume he was talking to me so why could Ryuk talk to him? Unless he just didn't want to talk to Ryuk right now.

"In that case I'll talk, you just listen. If you don't wanna hear me you can plug your ears or something. " I glanced back at the shinigami interested. He seemed intent to talk to Light, which wasn't like him at all. "First of all I don't have anything against you. I actually think the notebook couldn't have been picked up by a better person. I'm here cause I have to stick around 'til the Death Note is finished, or I see you die, whichever comes first. But make no mistake Light. I'm not on your side or L's side."

Light looked back at Ryuk with an annoyed expression. Hearing my brother's name made me remember what he asked of me. I nervously looked ahead again, avoiding both the guys' gazes.

"Yeah well I knew that much already." Light said turning back around.

"You'll never hear me say anything about whether what you're doing is either right or wrong." Ryuk continued. "I'm not here to support you or give you my opinion, I'm just a spectator. But as your roommate I might have a few things to say now and then."

"What's this about Ryuk? Why are you telling me all this stuff now anyway?" Light asked. "Its really not like you."

"Its just that I'm no ally of yours, or Kira's if you prefer."

I flinched at Light being referred to as Kira. I looked over at Light as he took my hand in his. He smiled a small smile-though still gorgeous-causing me to smile and turn away. I was thankful it was dark-he couldn't see the color change of my cheeks.

Ryuk continued as if nothing had happened. "The only reason I'm gonna tell you this is because personally its starting to creep me out."

"Get to the point already." Light said.

Ryuk chuckled evilly. "You're being followed by another human. He's watching you right now."

Light stopped walking, which caused me to stop too since he was holding my hand. I couldn't believe what Ryuk said! Now I knew why I felt like I was being watched. Had my brother sent someone to follow me? Or….was he following Light? But how could they even think about Light as a suspect? I never said anything…….

After a few seconds of just standing there, Light starting walking again, pulling me with him.

"Its really starting to get on my nerves." Ryuk complained. "I realize there's no way he can see me, but because I'm always following behind you where ever you go, I feel like I'm constantly being watched."

"That's a problem." Light said quietly. I looked up at him. "I'll have to get rid of him as soon as possible."

My eyes widened. Was he saying what I thought he was saying?! _I thought he was only killing criminals! _

* * *

I followed Light into his room, shutting the door behind me as he walked over to the window. He looked deep in thought. I watched as he pulled back the curtain a little to look outside.

I sat down on Light's bed as Light and Ryuk started talking. I didn't listen though. I tuned them out as I began thinking about what was going on. My brother said he would call me when he found out new information. But he hadn't called. And if he had someone following Light, obviously he found out something new. So what was going on? Was he lying about me helping him?

"….he can grant that human the eyes of a shinigami."

I came out of my thoughts. I only caught part of what Ryuk was saying, but I didn't really like what I heard. 'The eyes of a shinigami?' What did that mean?

"But only if a deal is made. One that's been with us since ancient times." Ryuk said.

"What's the deal?" Light asked. I could tell he was interested. Why? I didn't know, since I missed half of the conversation.

"The price for having a shinigami's eyes…….is half of that persons remaining life span." Ryuk said smirking. "That's all it is."

I gasped. I had no idea what was going on, but this 'deal' did not sound good to me.

"Half of my remaining life span…." Light said wide eyed.

"Yeah. In other words, if you were supposed to live another 50 years it'll be 25. If it was one more year, then it'd be 6 months." Ryuk said.

"I see." Light said. "And since you made it clear you're not on anyone's side, and won't help me out, you wouldn't just give me the names of people I want to kill. Basically, you're saying that I can't just borrow your powers, I have to pay for them."

"That's right. It's a key part of the code that all Shinigami are bound by." Ryuk said smirking still. "I'll say this once more. Give me half your remaining life span, and I'll give you the shinigami eyes."

Light smirked. "If I agree, I'll be able to know everyone's name just by looking at them. If I had that power the death note would only be easier to use." I really did not like where this was going.

"So, what'll it be Light?" Ryuk asked. "Is it a deal?"

I looked between the two guys nervously. This deal was crazy! Who would actually accept something like this?! I looked over at Light as I thought that. And I thought I had the answer to that question.

* * *

**A/N: Alrighty well review please!! Not really much of an authors note today because I'm really tired. I had a long day. =/**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Sorry for the long-ish wait. I've been busy. But anyway, here's the next chapter. Its not as long as the others so I'm sorry about that.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note.**

* * *

"So, the price for receiving the eyes of a shinigami, is no more than half of my remaining life span?" Light asked. "That's it right?"

I was sitting on the bed watching what was going on nervously. I didn't know what to think of this. It was bad enough Light was Kira. Now he was gonna get shinigami eyes to make it easier to kill people?! All of this was just too much for me.

"Yes." Ryuk said. "Well then. Do we have a deal or not?" I closed my eyes and waited with bated breath.

"Ryuk….." Light said. "This deal is……" I could swear the guys could hear my heart beating it was so loud. I didn't think it could go any faster. "…out of the question." Light finished.

"Huh?" Ryuk said shocked.

I let my breath out in one big rush. Boy was that a relief. For a second there I thought Light was going to take the deal. I opened my eyes and saw both of the guys watching me.

"Are you ok?" Light asked. I nodded smiling. Light smiled slightly then turned around to face his desk. "Lets get this straight." He said. "My plan is to create an ideal new world free from evil and all criminals. And I intend to reign as a god in that world for a very long time. I might consider the deal if it lengthened my life, but not if I die sooner. I figured you of all people should know I wouldn't take this deal."

"Yeah. I still felt I should tell you that the deal existed just in case." Ryuk said. "Anyway, I've done my part. I don't need you complaining I didn't tell you this earlier on."

"This is what you call telling me early on?" Light asked annoyed. "Don't you think you're a little late? I don't see why you couldn't have told me this when we met." Light turned to the shinigami. "Or better yet, you could have simply included it in the instructions for the death note."

"Oh. Good point." Ryuk said taken aback. I smiled and chuckled under my breath. But I had had enough of this for tonight. I stood up and grabbed some clothes from my bag.

"I'll be right back." I said walking out of the room. I walked down the hall and into the bathroom. I put on my pajama's(a pair of red and black pj pants and a black spaghetti strap tank top) and looked in the mirror. I still couldn't believe everything that had happened lately. I wasn't used to all this Kira stuff yet. And Light talked about it like killing people was an everyday thing. That reminded me of something from earlier.

_Ryuk chuckled evilly. "You're being followed by another human. He__'s watching you right now."_

Who was following us earlier? And were they following me? Or Light? There's no way L could suspect him already. I never said anything about Light. But maybe L got his information from a different source. My brother was always good at digging up stuff. But still, this wasn't good. It meant the police were one step closer to catching Light. And……

_"That's a p__roblem." Light said quietly. I looked up at him. "I'll have to get rid of him as soon as possible."_

I sighed. Was Light really planning on killing the guy who was following us earlier? I had a serious headache. I washed my face then walked back to Light's room.

* * *

As I walked in the room, I saw Light close the death note. _Was he killing someone?_

Light looked over at me and smiled. "Its been a long day. You ready for bed?"

I stared at the death note for a few seconds then smiled and nodded. "Yeah. Definitely."

Light walked out to change as I sat down on his bed. I couldn't help but look at the death note again. What had Light been doing before I came in?

"You've been pretty quiet tonight." I looked up at a smirking Ryuk.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm just surprised. You're taking this all quite well. Especially since when you first found out about Light you freaked out."

I glared at the shinigami. "Well, FYI, I'm not really taking it well. Its all still sinking in." I looked at the death note again. "I just don't know what to think about all this."

Before Ryuk could say anything the door opened and Light walking in wearing a pair of pants, but no shirt. I blushed and looked the other way. Ryuk smirked. "Oh, sleeping in the same bed huh?"

Light glared at him. "Shut up Ryuk." The two of us got in bed and Light looked over at me. "Good night Akina." He smiled.

I looked over at him, and couldn't help but smile. "Good night Light." With that, I turned the other way, and drifted off to sleep, trying not to think about the shinigami who was probably watching us.

* * *

**A/N: Well review please!!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Alrighty so here's the next chapter! Thank you for all the reviews!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note.**

* * *

Slowly, I moaned and opened my eyes. The light from the window shone in, lighting the room. I blushed as I realized what I was staring at. Light's chest was right in front of my face, and his arm was around my waist, holding me close to him. My heart immediately began beating really fast, and I looked up at Light's face, only to have my eyes widen as he stared back at me smiling.

"Good morning Akina."

"Good morning." I blushed and tried to get up, but Light just held me there.

"What's the rush?" he asked, chuckling at my red cheeks.

"I…Light what if someone comes in?" I said pushing on him again.

"No ones even here." he mumbled, but he let me go anyway.

I sat up and noticed a smirking shinigami watching me. "What?" I asked glaring.

"Nothing." Ryuk said still smirking.

Light stood up starting to get dressed. I grabbed my clothes and walked out, headed to the bathroom.

* * *

After getting dressed into a pair of jeans, a tanktop, and a black zip up hoodie, I washed my face and fixed my hair, keeping it down. I wouldn't admit it to myself that I liked it down because Light had told me before he liked my hair better down.

I sighed just as my phone rang. I had taken it in with me, in case I got a call. I looked at the caller ID and my eyes widened. It was a blocked number….could it be him? I opened the phone and hit talk. "Hello?" I said.

"Akina. I'm glad you answered." I smiled. Finally. I was thinking he was lying before.

"Hey L! What's up?"

"Listen, would you be able to come see me today? I'd like to talk to you about some things."

I smiled. "Yeah. I don't think I have anything planned."

"Alright. I'll send someone to pick you up."

"Oh well I'm not home, but I'll leave in a few minutes and head back ok?"

"Ok then. I'll see you soon." I heard the phone click, and the line went dead. I smiled, shutting my phone, walking back to Light's room. He looked over and smiled at me as I walked in.

"Say Akina, what would you say about going on a date today?"

I froze midstep. Did he really just say what I thought he said? "Um….d-date?"

Light nodded, still smiling. "Yeah. To Spaceland. We haven't been there in a while and I thought it might be nice to go. Since we haven't had a lot of time to spend together lately."

I continued to stare at Light, not knowing what to say. I really did want to spend time with him, but there was something behind his smile I couldn't place. Like he had another reason for going.

"So? What do you say?"

"Um….well I kind of already have plans…." I said slowly.

Light closed his eyes and sighed. "Well ok then. If you can't go that's fine. I suppose I could call Shiori. She'd go with me." He picked up his phone.

My eyes narrowed. Shiori. She had had a crush on Light for a long time. She'd say yes in a heartbeat if Light asked her to go somewhere with him. He began dialing the number.

"Wait I'll go!" I said quickly, and Light and Ryuk looked up at me smirking.

Light shut his phone. "It's a date then."

* * *

I sighed, as I walked to the bus stop with Light. I felt really bad about canceling with my brother, but he seemed ok with it, even when I was apologizing like a hundred times. I looked at Light and saw the smug look on his face and glowered at him. I knew he knew I would say yes as soon as he mentioned Shiori. He was such a cheater. I huffed and crossed my arms turning away.

Light looked over at me grinning. "Something wrong Akina?"

"Nothing at all Light." I said shortly, not looking at him. He chuckled and looked ahead again as we walked down the steps.

"So, why are we going to Spaceland again? I mean we haven't been here since middle school." I asked with my arms crossed. I was going to get to the bottom of this. I knew there was some other reason he was taking me here, and I wanted to know what it was.

"I told you. We haven't spent time together in a long time." He answered.

"We just saw each other last night and spent the whole night together." I said matter-of-factly.

Light sighed smiling at me. "Can't you just be excited Akina?"

"Right." I rolled my eyes and looked ahead, but something in front of me caught my eye. Automatically a grin spread across my face. "No way!" I said excitedly before running off up to a vendor who was selling Space Bars. They were a candy bar only sold at Spaceland and I loved them! I hadn't had them in years!

Light walked up to me amused. "What was that about?" he asked.

"Look!" I said happily, almost jumping up and down. The candy had somehow made me completely forget about being grumpy. I held up the bar to show Light. "It's a Space Bar! I haven't had one of these since I was 14!"

Light chuckled and looked at the vendor. "How much?"

"A dollar a piece." He said, watching me like I was crazy.

"I'll take two." Light said handing the guy money. When he got the candy bars, he gave one to me. "Here."

"Thank you so much Light!" I grinned taking it. I ripped the paper off and took a bite, and I swore I melted. I had forgotten how good these things were!

The bus arrived a few seconds later. Light grabbed my hand. "Come on." He said with an amused smile. I shoved the last piece of chocolate into my mouth as he drug me on the bus.

* * *

**A/N: Well please review!!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Alright so this one was really hard to do, because of everything that happens, but I tried my best so I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note.**

* * *

Light let me pick the seat, so I picked the back of the bus. I slid in so I was sitting by the window and Light sat down next to me. Now that my hype from the candy was over, I could focus on what I had been wondering all day since Light invited me out. "So are you still not going to tell me why we're going to Spaceland?"

Light looked over at me and smiled as the bus started moving. "I already told you this. I wanted to spend time with you."

"Yeah well I cancelled important plans for this." I said looking out the window. "So this better be good Light."

"Oh don't worry. It will be." He said. His tone made me look at him out of the corner of my eye. The way he said it……

* * *

Light and I were silent for a while, speaking every few minutes when I saw something out the window that was interesting. I had to admit, I wasn't regretting coming with Light anymore. And he was right about one thing. We hadn't spent time together in a while. Not since this whole Kira thing started. And even though this felt like an actual date, it didn't feel awkward.

The bus slowed to a stop, in order to let someone on. I looked out the window and saw a man stepping on the bus. I looked up to the front and when I saw his face, my eyes widened slightly. _He's….. _

I knew him! Well, I knew who he was. His name was all over the news a few days ago about a bank robbery. Suddenly he pulled out a gun and stuck it to the drivers head. "Stay in your seats unless you wanna die!" he said.

I gasped. _A bus jacking?!_

"Everybody shut up!" the guy said. "If anybody moves I'm puttin' a bullet in their head." He turned back to the driver. "Alright driver. You listen to me. I know you've got the number for spaceland's office on ya. Call 'em!"

"Ok." The driver said automatically picking up the phone. "This-This is Sasagi calling from bus 174."

"Tell 'em whats goin' on and no tricks either!" the highjacker said.

"My bus has been high-jacked!" the driver said terrified. "And he's holding a gun to my head."

"Give me that!" the guy grabbed the phone. "You heard what he said! Now you listen up! Have a female staff member bring all of Spaceland's cash from yesterday. I know it's there! Have her meet us two bus stops from the park and don't make me wait! If you mess with me at all, or try to get the police involved, I swear I'll kill every one of the passengers!" He threw the phone down and smashed it with his foot.

I watched terrified. I had never had anything like this happen before! Suddenly I felt something touch my leg and looked over at Light. He held out a paper for me and I read it.

_Akina, don't be scared. As soon as he turns around I'm going to grab the gun out of his hand._

I gasped. "Light no-" I whispered.

"Don't be stupid, that's risky." A voice said from behind me. Light and I turned and saw a man with dark hair, and grey eyes. "If it comes to that, I'll take care of it."

Light looked down and began writing something again. I glanced down at what he was writing but I couldn't make out what it was.

"It's ok. You don't have to pass notes back and forth." The guy behind us said. "If we keep it down he won't be able to hear our voices over the sound of the engine."

Light crumpled the note he wrote and stuffed it in his pocket, before glancing back at the man. "Do you have any proof you're not his accomplice? Why should we trust you?"

I stared at him disbelieving. "An accomplice? Light-"

"Yes I've read about this before." Light said cutting me off. "The first high jacker comes in like he's working alone, while a second one pretends to be a hostage and stays in the very back just in case something goes wrong." He looked at me, noticing my expression. "What's the matter?" he asked quietly.

I glanced back at the man. "You really think he's helping that guy?"

"Here's my proof. Look." The man said handing Light an I.D.

Light took it, and I leaned over slightly so I could see too. Immediately my eyes widened. _FBI?! _No way! This guy couldn't be…..was he the one who was following us last night? I glanced back at the man. So did this mean my brother sent someone to follow Light?

Looking back at the I.D., I noticed his name. Rey Penber. I glanced up at Light, and didn't like his expression. He handed Rey back his I.D.

"I trust you." Light said. "And I guess for the time being I won't bother asking what an FBI agent is doing on the bus in the first place. Do you have a gun?"

"Yeah I've got one." Rey said quietly.

"So if it comes down to it I can rely on you right?" Light asked.

"Yes."

"SHUT THE HELL UP YOU OLD HAG!" I jumped startled and looked up to see the high jacker yelling at an old lady. "You want me to shoot you right now?!"

I could feel my heart beating very quickly in my chest. I was terrified right now. Unconsciously I must have scooted closer to Light, because I suddenly felt his leg up against mine. I glanced up at him as he looked down at me and smiled reassuringly. And for the first time, I couldn't return it. How could he be so calm through all this!? Unless……

Light suddenly leaned over to pick up the paper he had placed in his pocket. Apparently it had dropped out....

"HEY! DON'T MOVE YOU LITTLE PUNK!" the high jacker yelled. Light looked up at him, as he stopped reaching for the paper. "What the hell is that?!" the guy asked. He walked up and picked up the paper. "Ah smart ass! You guys were planning something back here weren't ya?!"

My eyes widened. What had Light written on that paper?! Hopefully it wasn't anything that would make this guy any more pissed off than he already was.

"Teh, plans for a date huh?" the guy scoffed.

_Plans for a date?_ I thought looking over at Light confused. _Why would he write plans down when we were already on our way here….._

"Stupid kid." The guy said throwing the paper back at Light and walking towards the front of the bus again. Suddenly the guy stopped and turned around, his eyes widening as he pointed his gun at the back of the bus. "Who the hell are you?! You in the very back! What are you doing?! D-Don't mess with me!! How long have you been hiding back there?!"

I stared at him confused for a second, before something dawned on me. I followed the aim of the gun, and my eyes widened. _How is this possible?!_ There was no other reason he was acting like this. The high jacker could see Ryuk! But the only way he could do that is if….my eyes narrowed as I glanced at Light. This was his plan from the beginning. I felt anger build up inside me as I realized Light had used me to kill some criminal. I had no idea how this was all his plan, but I was going to make sure I found out.

"What's this?" Ryuk said confused. "You're talking to me? So you mean you can actually see me right now?"

"Stay there you!" the guy said taking a step back. "You…keep away from me you freak!"

"EVERYONE GET DOWN!" Rey yelled.

Light quickly put his arm around me and pulled me down with him. I glared out the corner of my eye. "Light what the hell is-"

"Ssh." He said quietly, not looking phased by this at all. He was acting like we weren't in any danger. Although since apparently this was all this plan, we probably weren't.

"Oh I get it." Ryuk said, catching on to Light's 'brilliant' plan. "That little not that Light 'accidentally' dropped was actually a page torn from the Death Note itself. Since he tricked this guy into touching the paper, he's the only other one on the bus who can see me. Besides Akina of course." He added smirking at me. I just glared keeping my head down. "That's so smart." Ryuk began walking forward, towards the high jacker.

"Stay away!" he yelled shooting his gun, but his bullet went right through Ryuk.

"Sorry pal. I'm a shinigami. I'm afraid your bullets aren't gonna kill me." Ryuk smirked.

The guy screamed and continued shooting until the back window was blown out. Eventually he had run out of bullets, and his gun was empty.

"Anyone who touches the Death Note can see me." Ryuk continued. "I have to stay until the Death Note is finished or I see you die, whichever comes first. And a shinigami can't die from being shot. I've said all these things at one time or another. Well he is the topped rank student in the country. Guess I shouldn't be surprised." The guy sitting behind us quickly got up and ran towards the high jacker. "He even used this high jacking as a way to get the guy following him to willingly give up his name."

My eyes widened, for about the hundredth time today. So that's what this was about…..

The high jacker ran to the driver. "Stop the bus!! Let me off!" he said terrified.

The bus came to a stop quickly and the guy jumped off, falling on the ground. I looked out the window and gasped as the man was hit by a car. I swear everyone on the bus could hear my heart beating. I didn't think it could go any faster! I glanced at Light, and saw him checking his watch. My eyes narrowed. He was definitely going to have some explaining to do.

* * *

**A/N: K so I think that was the longest chapter yet. lol. Anyway, review please and let me know what you think!!!^_^**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Alright so here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note.**

* * *

Light helped me up out of my seat, and took my hand pulling me off the bus. I allowed this, only because I couldn't start yelling at him here in public. I'd have to wait til we got home.

"You there." Light and I looked over at Rey.

"Yeah?" Light said.

"Listen carefully." Rey said. "I came to Japan as part of a secret investigation so the police can't find out that….um, that…I…."

"I understand." Light said. "I promise that I won't tell anyone that I met you. And of course, that includes my father."

"Well then, please excuse me." Rey said before running off.

I watched him go, before looking back at Light, my eyes narrowing. "Light-"

"What do you say about just going to my house?"

I kept my eyes narrowed, though I was slightly shocked. "What?"

"Look what just happened had to be stressful for you. You need to rest." Light said grabbing my hand and pulling me along.

I glared at him, but allowed him to pull me along. It would be easier to talk to him in private this way.

* * *

The whole way back, neither of us said a word. I was surprised Light didn't try to start up a conversation or something. But then again he could probably feel my anger.

We walked in Light's door, and upstairs to his room. No one else was home, so if I started yelling there wouldn't be any questions about what was going on.

Light walked in the room first, and I followed, shutting the door behind me. Immediately I turned to him glaring. "What the hell was that?!" I yelled.

He was facing away from me, so I couldn't see his face. But he didn't turn around when I spoke. So I continued.

"What were you thinking Light?! You put innocent people in danger all so you could get one guys name?! Are you insane?! Well of course you are because you think there's nothing wrong with killing people! But I didn't think even you would do something like this Light Yagami! What the hell could you-" My eyes widened as Light suddenly pushed me up against the wall, his face very close to mine.

"Akina…." He whispered seductively into my ear, and I felt my heart flutter. I did not expect this. I felt his hot breath run along my jaw and back up, and I had to take in a deep breath.

"Light…what are you-"

"Ssh. Don't talk." He whispered as he moved his lips to just barely touching mine.

"W-what? Light…." I stuttered as his hand cupped my cheek sensually and his other moved down my side, making my mind go blank.

He smirked, obviously getting his desired affect, before pressing his lips firmly to mine.

My eyes widened as I sucked in a sharp breath. This wasn't happening! It couldn't be! Light was....kissing me! And my body was slowly weakening, giving into him. I thought back, on everything that has happened recently. Even after everything that Light has done being Kira, even after what happened today…..did I still love him?

Whoa….love? Was that really what I was feeling for my best friend? I knew the answer to that as my eyes closed, and I slowly kissed him back. And I knew the answer to my first question too. Yes. I still loved him. Even after everything that happened.

Light smirked against my lips and pulled away slightly, leaning his forehead against mine. "Akina…."

I smiled slightly dazedly, still stunned from him actually kissing me. "Yeah?" My mind was still blank.

"Why don't we go sit down?" he mused still smirking, as he led me over to the bed.

I sat down slowly, as my mind slowly started to remember what was going on. Then I remembered something. The bus jacking. That was all Light's fault. He did that just so he could figure out Rey Penber's name! And I had completely forgotten because….Light had….seduced me.....I blushed, shaking my head to get it back on track. The bus jacking....

"Light…what happened today-"

"Akina….." I looked up at him, which was a big mistake on my part. As soon as our eyes met, I forgot everything I was going to say to him-mostly more yelling about earlier. "What happened today doesn't matter." He said quietly. "Everything's going to be taken care of. So we can just forget it alright?"

For some reason, I couldn't say no. I just nodded slowly, not being able to look away from him. The intensity of his eyes staring into mine was fierce. Light smiled, apparently happy with my answer.

"Good. Now, what should we do? We have the whole house to ourselves." He smirked and I blushed again before glaring and slapping him playfully causing him to chuckle. I guess I would just worry about the events of today some other time. I didn't like fighting with Light, and I wasn't going to start an argument now.

* * *

I decided to not stay at Light's too long, since I hadn't gone home the night before. I wanted to see my mom anyway, and I had to get away from Light before my mind was corrupted any more. I swear being around him was going to drive me insane.

When I walked in, my mom was in the kitchen cooking dinner. She looked over and smiled when she saw me. "Oh Akina. Did you have fun at Light's dear?"

I blushed lightly and smiled, trying to hide the redness of my cheeks. "Yeah I did. So what are you cooking? It smells good!"

"Just some turkey. Would you like some?"

"Of course! Let me know when its ready please. I'll be in my room." I smiled walking out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

I shut the door behind me, walked over and flopped on my bed. I sighed shutting my eyes. Today had been pretty eventful. I wondered what would have happened if I would have gone to see my brother instead of going with Light. Would Light have still gone through with the bus jacking? Then again he probably would have had to, since I guessed he had it written down already. But instead of me going, he would have called Shiori. I thought maybe he was joking about calling her earlier, but when he started dialing I panicked. There was no way I was allowing those two to spend time together. I slowly opened my eyes and stared at the ceiling. So this was what falling for your best friend felt like.

* * *

**A/N: Well review please!! i only have one more chapter of this written right now so after I get the next one out it might take some time for the next ones. But I'll try my best to work on it quickly!^_^**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Ok so this is the last chapter i have written right now. I'll try to work on it but I have a pretty busy couple weeks coming up. Next week is finals so I'll have to study a lot. But anywho, I hope you enjoy this chapter!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note just Akina.**

* * *

"Akina! Hey! Akina!"

I jumped startled and looked over at Kita. She was glaring at me with her arms crossed. "Oh um…sorry. What did you say?"

She sighed annoyed. "You weren't listening again were you? What's with you lately? You've been spacing out a lot."

I shrugged and looked away. We were at lunch, and Kita was right. I had been tuning a lot of stuff out lately. It's just I've had so much on my mind. Especially with everything that happened with Light. Speaking of which, I had no clue where he was.

"So what's up with you and Light?" Kita asked taking a grape and popping it in her mouth. "I mean, you guys used to be inseparable and now I don't think you've spoken 10 words to him in the past week."

Well she was right. Ever since that bus jacking thing, and what happened at Light's afterward, we hadn't spoken as much as we used too. I hadn't been going over to his house a lot either. Mostly because I didn't want to watch him kill people every day.

"I don't know Kita. We're growing up I guess." I said standing up and picking up my tray. Kita followed my suit.

"Oh please Akina! Don't give me that excuse! Something's up with you two!" she suddenly gasped. "Does he have a thing for you?!"

I blushed, my eyes widening, as the events of the night before replayed in my mind. "What?! No! Kita, what would give you that idea?!"

She shrugged. "Well that would explain why you've been getting so clumsy around him lately….unless its you who has the thing for him!" she added as her face lit up.

I turned away so she wouldn't see my blush darken and began walking to the trashcans. Apparently this gave her her answer.

"Oh my god! You do!" she grinned catching up with me. "Since when?!"

"A few weeks ago I guess." I muttered, not wanting to talk about this.

"Aww! You two would totally hit it off! I mean you've been friends since you were little right? Why don't you tell him how you feel?" she said dumping her tray.

I dumped mine too. "Because he doesn't feel the same." I glared at her. "And you better not tell him! Light doesn't need to know!"

"Doesn't need to know what?"

I jumped and turned blushing to see Light standing there, watching Kita and I suspiciously. "Nothing!" I said a little too quickly.

Kita smiled. "She said you don't need to know that she li-" she was cut off by my hand over her mouth.

"That I like to be on time for class! So lets go!" I said ushering Kita out of the cafeteria quickly.

When we got out to the hall, I glared at my friend. "What was that?!"

"What was what? I was just trying to help." She shrugged.

"Well I don't need your help with anything! So don't worry about that! Ok?"

She sighed. "Ok ok whatever. Come on. Lets just get to class."

I nodded and smiled, glad Kita was so easy to get along with.

* * *

The next few days went by without really much happening. The end of the year was coming up soon, so everyone was getting ready for graduation and prom and all of that good old senior year stuff.

I was walking home with Light-we were going to my house to study together before cram school.

"Akina."

I looked up at my best friend and saw him watching me. "Yeah?"

"Is something wrong?" he asked looking genuinely concerned.

I smiled and looked away. "Nope everything's fine. Why?"

Light shrugged. "You just look like you have something on your mind."

I sighed staring at the ground. "Its nothing. Well, nothing that you should be concerned about at least."

Light stared at me, but he didn't have time to comment since we arrived at my house. I opened the door and walked in ahead of Light.

"Mom I'm home!"

"Oh Akina! Guess who came to visit?" My mother said as someone came around the corner.

_No! _Instantly I pushed Light out the door and shut it behind us with my hand still on the doorknob.

"Um….Akina?" Light said confused.

I couldn't speak as my heart tried to slow down. Why did he have to come over today of all days? The one day Light decides to come to my house in a long time and _he _has to be here!

"Akina what-"

"I'll be right back." I said before opening the door and quickly shutting it. I looked over at my brother and mom who were watching me with raised eyebrows. I laughed nervously. "Hey….w-what are you doing here?"

"I just came over to say hi. And to ask you something." L said staring at the door. "Was that a friend of yours?"

"Um, yeah. I didn't know you were coming so I invited him over."

"Him?" my brother said suspiciously. "Well maybe I should meet him-"

"No!" Both pairs of eyes widened at me. "I mean…uh…we-we have a lot of work to do for school. So we have to get to studying!"

"Oh, well if this is a bad time then I can always come by again some other time." L said shrugging.

I smiled at him. "That would be great. I'm sorry abou-" I cut off, my eyes going wide. I hadn't noticed Ryuk floating next to me. When did he come in?!

"Akina dear?" my mother said worried as Ryuk smirked down at me.

I stared at her, looking between her and my brother. I had to think of a way to get Light inside without him seeing my brother. "Oh mom! Why don't you give him some of that chocolate you made the other day? I'm sure he'd love some!"

My mother smiled and nodded. "That's a great idea dear! Come along, the food is in the kitchen." She said turning and walking into the other room.

My brother continued to watch me for a few seconds before following my mom. Quickly I glared at Ryuk before opening the door to a scowling Light.

"Akina what was that about-"

"Come on!" I said pulling him in and dragging him upstairs quickly.

* * *

When we got in my room I quickly shut and locked the door, leaning against it. That was close. It would have been very bad if Light and my brother had seen each other.

"Akina who was that?" Light asked, staring at me curiously.

"Um….that was…." I debated whether I should tell him or not. I mean he knew I had a brother….so what could it hurt? "It was my brother."

"Your brother?" he said. "Well why can't I meet him?"

My eyes widened slightly. Great. What was I supposed to tell him now? "Um….he can't stay. He just came to say hi then he was leaving so you wouldn't have been able to meet him anyway."

"Your mom said he came to visit you. Akina you're hiding something from me."

Dammit! Why did he have to be the number one student?! "I don't know what you're talking about. Lets get started on our homework ok?"

I walked over to my desk and started taking my stuff out of my bag. Light seemed to give up…for now. He walked over and sat next to me, pulling out his books too. But I knew this wasn't over. He was going to ask me about my brother again, and I'd have to think of something to tell him before that happened.

* * *

**A/N: Well thats it for now! Review please!! I know you guys probably have some comments!~_^**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait! I have finals this week so I can't really work on my stories a lot. But I was taking a break from studying and decided to write the next chapter. Hope you like it!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note.**

* * *

"Hey Light!"

Light turned when I called his name and smiled. I ran up to him, and the two of us started walking home from school. "So how the test for you?"

"Great! I bet I beat you this time." I grinned.

"I doubt that." Light said smirking and I stuck my tongue out at him.

Its been a few days since my brother and Light almost saw each other, and thankfully Light hadn't asked me about meeting my brother again. Plus, for some reason, it was getting easier to talk to Light again. After that incident after the bus jacking, it had been really weird to be around him. But nothing like that had happened since then, and Light acted like our kiss didn't even happen, which sort of hurt my feelings. But I didn't let it get to me. I was glad things were back to normal between us.

"So Light what do you say we hang out tomorrow? I really need some relaxing time and we could go to the mall or something." I said as we walked.

"Sorry Akina I can't."

This made me stop. "You can't? Why not?"

"I have something I need to do tomorrow. But we can hang out Sunday if you want." He said, obviously trying to make me feel better. It wasn't working.

The only time he ever said we couldn't hang out was when he had something to do that had to do with Kira. "Light what are you doing tomorrow?" I asked him, my eyes narrowing.

"Nothing important." He said shrugging as he turned and continued to walk. I ran to catch up with him.

"You're doing something related to Kira aren't you?" I asked angrily.

"Keep your voice down." Light said staring ahead.

I glared at him. "No!" I said raising my voice. "I can't let you keep doing this Light! You don't know how much this is torturing me know you're Ki-" I cut off my eyes widening as Lights lips were pressed to mine, his hands on my arms.

Slowly my arms moved up and wrapped around his neck, as his moved down, encircling my waist. I wasn't even thinking about what was happening, until I felt his tongue graze my bottom lip.

My eyes widened as I realized what he was doing-what _I _was doing-and pulled away, my breathing uneven. "You can't just kiss me to make me stop talking."

"It worked didn't it?" Light said smirking.

I glared at him and pushed him away as I continued walking. Light chuckled before following me.

* * *

I sighed as I flipped through the channels on my T.V. There was nothing good on these days. The only thing every station showed was stuff about Kira; and that just made me want to change the channel quicker. I let out a frustrated sigh before throwing my remote and falling back on my bed. _Why is everything about Kira nowadays?! _

"There's no reason to take out your anger on your remote."

I screamed and jumped as I looked over at the source of the voice. My eyes widened, before they narrowed into a glare. "What the hell are you doing here?!"

Ryuk chuckled looking around my room. "I just came to see what you were doing."

"Yeah right." I said still glaring. "Light sent you didn't he?"

Ryuk shrugged smirking and looked at the door as it opened. "Akina are you alright?" my mother asked.

I sighed. "Yes I'm fine. Just got a little startled by a shadow that's all."

My mother smiled. "Alright then. Dinner will be ready soon."

I nodded as she shut the door. I looked back up at Ryuk glaring. "Why did Light tell you to come here?"

The shinigami shrugged again, still smirking. "How should I know? All he said was 'Go keep an eye on Akina.' So here I am."

"You actually agreed?" I asked skeptical.

"Well with a little persuasion."

I sighed, realizing Light must have bribed him with apples or something. "Look Ryuk. Leave me alone. And tell Light to stop being a stalker. Does he have to know what I do 24/7?" I stood up and headed for the door.

"He said he wanted me to find out who your brother was."

I froze with my hand on the doorknob. Of course. Why else would Light want Ryuk to watch me? Since I wouldn't tell him anything about my older sibling, he'd find out himself. I turned to the smirking shinigami, my eyes wide. "You didn't tell him anything did you?"

Ryuk chuckled evilly. "Not yet."

I groaned. Great. It was just my luck Ryuk happened to float into my house the day my brother was there. He could tell Light exactly what L looked like-even though he didn't know my brother was L yet. Now I was going to have to bribe him too. "Fine. I'll give you twice as many apples as Light gave you if you leave me alone and don't tell Light a thing about my brother."

His eyes widened excitedly at the thought. "Twice as many huh? You got a deal." He grinned before turning and floating out of my room.

I sighed. Things just got slightly more complicated.

* * *

After dinner I was laying in my bed reading when my phone rang. I marked my spot in the book and set it down, picking up my phone. My eyes widened slightly at the number, and I quickly answered.

"Hello?"

"Hello Akina." A calm voice answered.

I smiled. "Hey what's up big bro?"

"Well, I was just wondering if you could come help me with some of this evidence for the Kira case." L said.

I hesitated before answering. "Well…..yeah. Sure. When do you want me to meet you?"

"I'll send someone to get you tomorrow. Is that alright?"

"Yeah that's perfect!" I said smiling. Light was busy tomorrow anyway, so I wouldn't be able to hang out with him. Plus I owed my brother, since I cancelled on him last time.

"Great. I'll see you tomorrow then." L said before I heard a click.

I grinned shutting my phone. Well, at least I solved my problem for finding something to do tomorrow. _I just really hope Light doesn't send Ryuk to follow me again. _I sighed and stood up, to get ready for bed.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this one isn't super long. I don't have much time to work on it. Gotta get back to studying you know. lol. Anywho, review please and let me know what you think!!!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Well here's the next chapter!! Thank you to those who reviewed!! Please enjoy!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note.**

* * *

I tapped my foot anxiously on the floor, as I stared out the window, watching all the cars go by and hoping that one would stop in front of my house. I was really excited to see my brother today, and actually spend some time with him, even though it was just to help with the Kira case.

"Honey relax. I'm sure he'll be here soon." My mom said chuckling.

"Well he needs to be here now!! I wanna go!" I complained, before my head snapped towards the window again as I heard a car pull up. I jumped up automatically. "I'll be back later mom!" I yelled before rushing out the door.

The driver didn't even have time to get around to my side to open my door before I opened it myself and climbed in. Unfortunately my brother wasn't in the car, but I could wait a few more minutes I guessed.

I heard the driver sigh as he got back in the car. "All ready miss?"

I nodded quickly. "Yes! Lets go!"

The driver chuckled before driving off.

* * *

When we got to the hotel, I quickly jumped out of the car and ran inside, probably getting another annoyed sigh from the driver. I just couldn't help it. I hadn't spend time with my brother in a while, and I really missed him.

As I ran inside, I had to quickly stop in order to avoid hitting someone. "Slow down dear." An old, gentle voice said.

I smiled and hugged the man. "Watari! I missed you!"

"I missed you too." He chuckled as I let him go. "Now come. He's waiting for you."

I nodded and followed him to the elevator. Watari pushed the button for the top floor, and we began riding up.

"So, I guess you guys have found some more evidence?" I asked, trying to start conversation since the silence was bugging me.

"Yes. But I will let L tell you all about that." I nodded as the elevator stopped, and we got out. I followed Watari to the end of the hall until he stopped at a door. He opened it, and allowed me to go first.

I smiled and walked in looking around. It wasn't anything too fancy, though my brother had a lot of money. He tried to give me some before but I refused, and after trying again and again to get me to take it, he simply put a lot away for me in case something happened to him. When he told me this, I merely just sighed and agreed, not wanting to argue anymore.

"Ah, there you are Akina."

I looked over and grinned running over to my brother and hugging him. "I missed you! I'm so sorry I had to cancel on you that one time and then we couldn't hang out the last time you were over because of my friend and-"

"Relax." L said, calming me down. "Its alright. I don't mind at all." He walked over and sat on the couch the way he normally does, and patted the seat next to him.

I sighed, noticing he was wearing the same thing he always did-a white t-shirt with a pair of jeans-and walked over to sit next to him. "So…Watari said you found some new evidence?"

"Yes that's right." L said as Watari set some pictures down on the table in front of us.

I picked them up and looked at them. They were photos of a note it looked like, but the way the words were was strange. It didn't make any sense. "What are these?"

"Those are suicide notes some victims wrote just before dying of heart attacks." My brother said, stuffing a piece of chocolate in his mouth.

"But…..they don't make any sense at all." I said confused. But wait….if they died of heart attacks…..then Light made them do this? But why? I studied the pictures a little more, before gasping, my eyes widening.

"Ah I see you figured it out." L said looking over at me.

I continued to stare at the pictures, not believing what I was seeing. The words at the top…..they spelled out something. If I put them in a certain order they said….. _'L, do you know Gods of Death' _Was he insane?! Why would he do something like this?!

"It seems Kira is trying to send me a message. Though I have yet to figure it out." My brother said. "It appears, by these, that he's trying to tell me Gods of Death exist."

I took a deep breath before giving him a skeptical look. "Really? Come on, Gods of Death aren't real!" I said and inconspicuously looked around, just to make sure there wasn't an unwanted one in here.

"Well I would have to agree. It seems Kira is just playing with me." He took another piece of chocolate and ate it.

"Yeah….." I said drifting off as I looked back at the photos. It still didn't make any sense. Why would Light do this? And it sucked because I couldn't ask him about it. If I did he would ask me how I knew about them, since they weren't released to the public. And I couldn't very well tell him it was because my brother was L and he showed them to me.

"So your friend that came over the other day was Light Yagami wasn't it?"

I froze, and my heart might have stopped too. That was totally random…..and completely unexpected. I glanced over at my brother nervously. "Um….what?"

L shrugged. "His father is Suichiro Yagami, Chief of Police. He's helping me with the Kira case."

My eyes widened. Light's father was working on the Kira investigation? Well things just got better and better didn't they?

"Oh…..well, yes. That was him." I said looking away.

"Is he the boy you used to play with when we were still at the orphanage?" L asked. "The one who you would go meet at the park almost every day?"

I blushed slightly, and I hoped my brother didn't notice it. "Yes, he is." I said quietly.

"And you've know each other for a long time then." I nodded, not sure what he was getting at. "So do you two tell each other everything?"

Again I froze, not expecting a question like that. "What do you mean?"

"Well do you keep secrets?" my brother asked, eating another piece of candy.

I gulped, trying to think of a way to answer this. "Um…well he doesn't know you're L, if that's what you're getting at."

"Hm, I see." He said and looked away.

I couldn't help but get the feeling he meant something else, and not about him being my brother. I didn't know how much more of this I could take. My brother and Light both trying to kill each other. Sooner or later I was going to go insane.

I stood up, deciding it best I leave before my too intuitive brother started asking me more questions. "Well, I should get going."

L looked up at me and nodded. "Alright. I'll let you know when I find out new information."

I smiled and nodded, hugging him after he stood up. "Just be careful please. I don't know what I would do if you got hurt."

My brother let go of me and smiled. "I will don't worry. And you be careful too Akina."

I nodded again, and waved before walking out of the room.

* * *

As I rode in the car, headed back to my place, I couldn't help but think about what my brother asked me.

"_And do you two tell each other everything?"_

_Again I froze, not expecting a question like that. "What do you mean?"_

"_Well do you keep secrets?" my brother asked, eating another piece of candy._

_I gulped, trying to think of a way to answer this. "Um…well he doesn't know you're L, if that's what you're getting at."_

"_Hm, I see." He said and looked away._

I know he had to have been thinking of something else when he asked me about Light. My eyes widened as I realized something. Did he already suspect Light as being Kira? I guess it was a possibility, since he had Rey Penber tailing him. Was that what he was trying to figure out? If Light told me he was Kira? It must have been. He was trying to get me to tell him if Light was Kira! But I couldn't do that…..I wouldn't! I promised Light, and I couldn't live without him. I stared out the window, as it felt like the world had suddenly came crashing down on me. But now the question was, which side was I supposed to choose? L…..or Kira? Or I guess put a better way, my family…..or my heart?

* * *

**A/N: So thats it for now! Please review and let me know what you think!! I'll try to get the next one out soon!!!^_^**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Ok so this one is extremely long. Only because I couldn't figure out how to split up this chapter. lol. And I had to decide where I wanted Akina to come in at so it wasn't longer than this, which it very well could have been. haha. Anyway, thank you for the reviews! Hope you enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note.**

* * *

"Man, I should have taken Kita's mom's offer to give me a ride home…" I muttered to myself as I walked down the street. I had been over at Kita, helping her study for the entrance exams for college. I was going to study with Light, but I decided that I really didn't want to be around him, seeing as how he was probably killing more people. And I just couldn't watch him do it anymore.

Since it was a nice day, I declined Kita's mom's when she offered to drive me home, saying that I could walk. But now I was regretting it. My feet were beginning to hurt, and I was still a ways from my house.

I froze midstep, as I heard something that was very familiar to me. As I looked up, my eyes widened, and I realized I was right. It was Ryuk. He was laughing, floating behind Light who was walking behind a woman with long black hair. But… I had no idea who she was.

"Light!" The two stopped and turned, Light's eyes widening slightly and Ryuk chuckled again.

"Akina? What are you doing here?" Light asked, and I could tell he was slightly annoyed by my appearance, which made me glare at him.

"What do you mean what am I doing here? I can't walk around the city by myself?"

Light smiled. "Well I'd feel a lot better if you walked with someone. You never know what could happen. I mean, I don't want Kira to get you or something."

My eyes narrowed, and I was about to say something, when I remembered that we weren't alone. I looked over at the woman, who was watching me curiously. "Oh, uh….hi." I smiled.

"Hello." She said uncertainly. I could tell she was being very cautious. But I didn't know why.

"Akina this is Shoko Maki. I'm going to let her talk to my father when he calls me. She has information to tell him about the Kira case." Light said, smiling.

My eyes widened slightly as I looked back at the woman. A thought came to me, as I realized what Light said. He wasn't planning to…kill her….was he? If she knew stuff about Kira, then obviously he wasn't going to let her live. "Really?" I said shocked.

"Are you a friend of his?" Shoko asked me, gesturing to Light.

"Oh…um, yes. I am. My name is Akina Lawliet." I said smiling. "Its nice to meet you."

"Yes. You too." She said looking back at Light. "I should probably be getting back soon. Someone from the task force might be back there by now."

"Oh, yeah. You could be right." Light said. "Lets cross our fingers and hope someone's there."

"Yeah." She said as she started walking back the other way.

I glanced up at Light as Shoko passed us, trying to read his expression. He looked really annoyed, like he had run out of ideas. Despite me not wanting him to be caught, I was enjoying watching him struggle like this. Maybe this would teach him how dangerous him being Kira was.

Light turned and started following her again, and I sighed and followed. I really wanted to know how he would get himself out of this one. I looked up at him, and saw the determined look on his face. Apparently he had figured something out.

Ryuk chuckled again. "Hey Light, you know, that deal I mentioned is still open." He said and my heart missed a beat.

Not that stupid deal again! Why was Ryuk bringing that up again anyway? It didn't make any sense at a time like this. Unless…..Shoko wasn't this woman's real name! And if Light was trying to kill her, which I guessed he was seeing as how she had information about Kira, then he'd need to know her name in order to do that. But Light wouldn't make the deal just because of this woman would he?

"Its just like putting on contact lenses." The shinigami continued. "Completely painless."

"Excuse me." Shoko said stopping and turning to face me and Light.

"Yes?" Light said.

"Do you still have business at the police station then? I'd like to go there by myself, if you don't mind."

I looked up at Light, as his eyes narrowed slightly. "Yeah…no problem."

"Thank you so much for everything you've done Light." Shoko said. "After talking to you, I feel much more confident about my theory."

"Theory?" I said confused, and the two looked at me.

"Yeah. Shoko has a theory on how Kira can kill using other ways besides heart attacks." Light said and my eyes widened slightly.

"Wow…really?" She knew Kira could kill by other means than just heart attacks? Who was this woman?

Shoko nodded, then bowed slightly in farewell, before turning and starting to walk away. I stared after her, still shocked that she figured out all of that. I wondered for a moment how she could figure it out though.

Ryuk chuckled. "Hey, she's leaving. So now what?"

"Yeah, now what Light?" I whispered slightly angry crossing my arms. I wasn't at all happy about him killing this woman, but its not like I could stop him.

Light glared at me before following her again. I hesitated, before deciding I might as well just go with him, and followed after him.

* * *

We continued walking for a few more minutes, and I could tell Light's brain was working twice as fast as it normally did. I knew he was trying to think of a way to get her to tell him her real name, but the question was….could he do it?

Suddenly Light sped up, so he could catch up with her. _What's he doing?_

"Excuse me." He said and Shoko turned around.

"Yes?"

"There's something that I should probably tell you." Light said.

"Ok." She said curiously.

"The thing is it'll be impossible for you to contact anyone from the task force directly."

"Huh?" Shoko and I both said confused. What was Light playing at?

"I can't contact anyone?" she said shocked. "But why not?"

"Didn't you find it odd that there was no one at task force headquarters?" Light asked.

_No one at headquarters? _I thought shocked. That wasn't normal. Normally they always had someone there. _I wonder what's going on….._

"Uh, yeah. I did find it strange but I didn't-"

"Let me explain." Light said cutting her off. "The task force has been organized so its members can't be identified. Nobody on the outside knows who's in charge."

Light was just pulling this out of his ass wasn't he? I crossed my arms, looking between the two. I wondered if she was actually buying this.

"If the members names were ever made public, or the structure of the task force was revealed, we'd likely see another tragedy along the lines of the one that claimed your fiancés life." Light continued and my eyes widened.

Her fiancé? Wait a minute….was he…one of the FBI agents that Light killed?

"I see." Shoko said with her eyes closed.

"That's why you were told earlier that no one was at task force headquarters." Light said. "What I'm trying to say is, you'll never be able to talk to someone directly from the task force because the police won't allow it."

Ryuk laughed. "That's pretty clever. I'm impressed."

_Yeah, me too. _I thought staring at Light. I mean, he is the number one student in Japan, but still…..I wouldn't have been able to come up with something like that and I'm just as smart as he is.

"If this is supposed to be a secret then how do you know so much?" she asked.

Uh oh. What was Light going to do now?

"Guess I spoke too soon. She's sharp." Ryuk said.

Light hesitated a second before speaking. "Very well. You leave me no choice. Its because I'm actually a member of the task force."

"Huh?" Ryuk said, and I was thinking the same thing. How many more lies was he gonna spill out to this poor woman?

"I'm sorry. You're telling me that you're an agent?" Shoko asked shocked.

"Yes. L is currently in charge of the task force and he's leading our investigation." Light said and my eyes widened. So now he was bringing L into this? Well I'll admit, he's a good actor.

"Yes. To be honest I already suspected that." she said before glancing at me. "Should you really be saying all this right now?"

Light looked over at me. "Its alright. Akina is on the case too. She's very smart and intuitive, so L thought it would be good to have her help us out with the Kira case as well."

I glanced between them before nodding slowly. I figured I better go along with these stupid lies he was telling. "Yes that's right. I've been helping them out ever since almost all the members quit."

"He was concerned that the task force had become too small." Light said, looking back at Shoko. "Many detectives had quit, fearing for their lives, and so…..despite the fact that we're high school students, he brought us onboard to help out with the investigation. After all, we've helped them solve cases in the past."

"So L trusts you then." she said.

"I can go to task force headquarters whenever it suits me. And I'm allowed to investigate freely as I see fit. You see, these days the task force is made up of a chosen few, an elite group of people hand picked for the job by L. All are highly skilled, well respected, and above all, trustworthy." Light said, and it actually looked like this woman was buying all this.

Ryuk laughed again, and I just stared at Light shocked, trying not to let my expression give away that he was lying. I mean, I may not agree with the fact that Light was going to kill this woman, but if she did talk to someone on the task force, then it would give them more evidence on Light being Kira, and he could be caught. I couldn't let that happen.

Shoko stared at Light for a few seconds, before looking down. "Thanks for explaining, but just to be safe, I'd like to try and visit the task force headquarters again. Goodbye." She said turning and walking away again.

I looked up at Light, and saw his shocked expression. "Please! Wait a second!" he said, quickly following after her. I had to almost run to keep up with him. "Its like I just told you. They won't let you talk to anyone!"

"I-I know but, I was hoping that I could speak with L directly." She said and my eyes widened.

_Speak to him directly? _There was no way she could do that.

"Miss Maki, please wait a second." Light pleaded. I could tell he was getting desperate. "Its literally impossible to meet L." he said walking around to block her path. "This is pointless."

I smirked on the inside. Well, not _literally _impossible. For me at least. But Light didn't need to know that. I stopped so Shoko was standing in between me and Light, facing him. Ryuk was floating behind me, apparently enjoying this whole thing.

"You may be right, but I think there's a chance that he'll meet with me." She said.

What? Was she crazy? My brother didn't meet with anyone, he never showed anyone who he was. Heck he rarely ever went outside, except for to come and see me.

"Although the only contact I've had with him was following orders through a computer, he might remember who I am." Shoko said. "You see I worked under him in a case in the U.S. about two years ago."

My eyes widened at this. She worked under L? No wonder she was so smart……

"Are you serious?" Light asked shocked. He was very good at keeping his cool, I'll give him that much. "You worked under L?"

"Yes. I didn't tell you this. Up until three months ago, I worked as an FBI agent."

I noticed Light's expression chance slightly, before it went back to normal. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised. Your investigative skills were well beyond an amateur. You're very cautious and you seem to have a gift for getting to the heart of the matter." Light walked around her, over to where I was standing. "If I could I'd like to learn from you."

"One lie after another you make it look easy." Ryuk laughed and I glared at him. I couldn't believe he was enjoying this.

"From the beginning I knew I had to do things outside the regular channels because from my perspective, both the police and the members of the task force were suspects." Shoko said looking up into the sky. "But I'm certain I can trust L."

How could she say she can trust someone she's never even met? I mean, my brother _is _trustworthy, but still…..

"Maybe its unrealistic, but I think that if I go to him in person and give them my name, there's a chance that they'll let me speak with him directly." She said.

"I see…" Light said. "But if the only person you can trust with this info is L then….why me?"

"I suppose I was upset that they wouldn't allow me to see anyone from the task force, and then you came along claiming to be the son of the lead detective…." She stopped and shook her head. "No…that's not it. I'll be honest with you. Its because…" she turned and faced us. "You remind me of L. There's something about you that's just like him."

I froze, staring at her shocked. Did she really just say what I thought she said? Light reminds her of…..L? No….that's not possible. The two were completely different. I looked up at Light, as I pictured my brother. They weren't alike at all……

"Hm….will you investigate this case with me?"

"Huh?" Shoko and I both said, looking up at Light shocked. He had a new light in his eyes.

"I want you to come work with us as part of the task force. We could use your help." He said smiling. "As I'm sure you know, not just anyone can do it." He held out his hand to her. "Please, I know this is sudden but the team needs people like you. I'm serious, you could be doing so much more than gathering information on your own."

Shoko and I both stared at him. She was probably shocked for a completely different reason I was though. I was just surprised at how well he could lie.

"You have all the experience as an FBI agent, you're more talented than most of the detectives currently on the task force, and L obviously trusted you in the past. It wouldn't be that difficult for you to join. All you need is some valid identification, a recommendation from a current task member, and of course you need to get L's permission."

"You want me to join the task force?" she asked shocked.

"I can't help but think that it might be fate that I met you today." Light said smiling. "I'd like to be the one to recommend you. Oh, um…sorry about that. I-I guess I got a little bit too excited."

"Its okay." She said.

"I mean, even if you acted as a consultant on this investigation it would be a great help." Light said. "I'm sure you have personal obligations to attend to. Not to mention the fact that you live in the United States."

Shoko looked down sadly. "Its true. Before all this happened I thought I'd continue living in America with my fiancé. We planned on getting married in the spring."

I couldn't help but feel sorry for her. She lost her fiancé, the person she loved and was going to have a long and happy life with. I couldn't even begin to imagine what that feels like. I glanced up at Light. I didn't _want _to image what that felt like.

"But now he's gone, so I'm not sure what to do anymore." She continued.

"But you're young and beautiful and you've got your life ahead of you. Why put it all in danger for this?"

I couldn't help but feel slightly jealous when Light called her beautiful. I mean I knew he didn't care about her, but still….I didn't like Light thinking other women were beautiful. _What am I saying?! _I thought shocked. Light wasn't mine! Its not like it mattered if he thought other women were good-looking or anything.

"NO!" Shoko said loudly. "Now that Rey's gone I've got nothing to lose anymore!"

My eyes widened at this, and I thought my heart might explode. Rey?! As in Rey Penber?! The FBI agent we met on the bus when it was highjacked?! He was her fiancé?!

"I want to catch Kira! I don't care about anything else its all I wanna do!" she continued quickly. "Please let me investigate this case with you."

I stared at her, as Ryuk started laughing like crazy. She walked right into Light's trap. He was very good at persuading people it seemed. Thinking of this reminded me of the day of the bus jacking, after we got back to Light's place, when he kissed me to make me forget about yelling at him. I blushed as I remembered it. Yeah, apparently Light was _very _good at persuading people.

"Yes of course." Light said. "I just need to see some form of identification before we proceed."

"Oh um…" she said looking down.

"Yes?" Light asked.

"You see the name I gave you earlier…well, it wasn't actually my real name." she said bowing. "I'm so sorry."

Light's smile widened. "Don't worry. Its alright. To be honest, I'm impressed with how incredibly thorough you've been. You've stayed one step ahead of me. But I suppose that's just further proof of your capabilities."

"So will a Japanese drivers license do the trick then?" she asked.

"Sure." Light said and she dug in her purse, before pulling out an I.D.

I couldn't believe it….Light actually got her to give him her real name! He was really good…….

"Huh?" I looked up as it started snowing and groaned. I didn't bring my umbrella with me. Luckily I had a hood on my jacket though. I smiled and pulled my hood up, but stopped, noticing someone walk past us, holding an umbrella. It looked like they were headed to the police station. Could that be…..someone from the task force?

"Uh so….if you don't mind me asking…" Shoko said, causing me to look back at her and Light. "…why do you keep checking your watch?"

"Oh…well….I guess its because…." Light said slowly before looking up from his watch and smirking. "Because I'm Kira."

My eyes widened, as well as her's. He just told her he was Kira!! I stared between them, not sure what to do. They were just staring at each other, not doing anything. That is until the poor woman turned, and started walking away.

"What's the matter?" Light asked, and I could hear the sarcasm in his voice.

"There's something I have to do." She said.

"Hm. My fathers cell phone might be available now. Do you wanna see if you can talk to him?" I glared at Light, not liking his tone. It was one thing to kill her, but to have to play with her like this was just cruel.

"No, thank you. I have nothing to say to him." She said continuing to walk away.

Light smirked. "Then goodbye. Naomi Misora."

I looked back to her, watching her walk away, to what was most likely her death. Then, I turned to Light with a glare. "I don't think you've ever lied so much in your life Light Yagami. And I don't like the fact that you just killed an innocent person."

Light looked down at me still smirking. "It's not my fault you stayed to watch all this. You could have left if you wanted to." He walked away.

I glared after him. "Oh yeah you expected me to just walk away when I knew what you were going to do?" He ignored me, and I really didn't want to stand out in this cold any longer, so I just sighed frustrated and ran to catch up with him.

* * *

**A/N: Review please and let me know what you think!!! I have the next chapter finished so as long as I get some reviews I'll update!!^_^**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Alrighty so here's the next chapter. I'm still working on the next one so be patient please!!! I'll try to work on it tomorrow if I have time since I'm going to be away for the weekend and I won't have time to update. And just so you know, I've had this chapter in mind since I started writing this story. lol. I've really been wanting to get here so I hope you enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note.**

* * *

"Are you going to Light's today dear?" my mother asked when I walked in the kitchen.

"Yeah I'm just grabbing some snacks. You know, brain food." I said picking up a few apples. Its been a couple days since that whole thing with Naomi Misora, and I tried to forget it, but for some reason I kept seeing her walking away, like it was haunting me or something. It was kind of creepy.

But anyway, I decided that I should probably get in some more studying for the entrance exams, and I really wanted to study with Light, so I was going over to his house.

"Alright well have fun." My mom said smiling.

"I will. See ya!" I said smiling back and walking to the door.

* * *

I knocked on Light's door, only having to wait a few seconds for Sayu to open it. "Akina!" she said happily.

"Hey Sayu." I smiled walking in. "Is your brother here?"

"Yeah he's upstairs. Do you want me to get him?"

"No that's ok. I'll just go up." I said taking off my shoes and walking upstairs.

I walked down the hall until I got to Light's room. I normally didn't knock before I entered his room, so I just opened the door and walked in. "Hey Light." I smiled.

Light looked over at me, his eyes widening slightly as I looked around the room, stopping on Ryuk. He was acting really strange. His body was all twisted up, and he looked like he was in pain. I was so focused on Ryuk I barely noticed Light get up.

"Hey what's wrong with Ryu-" but once again, I was cut off by him kissing me, his arms around my waist. This was beginning to get kind of annoying….kind of.

I hesitated for a second from shock, before dropping my bag and wrapping my arms around his neck, kissing him back. Slowly he began leading us to the bed, and I started to panic, thinking about where this could be leading. But I didn't have time to think anymore as he threw me back on the bed and got on top of me, leaning down to whisper in my ear.

"Act like I'm telling you something seductive, and just listen to me Akina."

My eyes widened slightly. What was going on? "Light what-"

"Just do it." He whispered again.

I gulped and nodded, before giggling. "Oh Light…." I felt really stupid doing this.

"Good. Now listen. There are cameras hidden all over my room, and wire taps, so you have to be careful with what you say."

The breath caught in my throat, as I struggled to keep up with this charade we were doing. "Light stop..." I said giggling, but on the inside I was panicking. Wiretaps? And cameras? Was this L's doing?

"I had Ryuk check it out, and there are at least 64 cameras in here." Light whispered. "And I'm pretty sure they're watching us right now."

My eyes widened slightly, before an idea came to me. Suddenly, I flipped Light over so I was sitting on him. I smirked down at him as he stared up at me shocked.

"Akina what are you-" I put my finger to his lips to silence him, still smirking, before leaning down to whisper in his ear.

"If they want a show, then we'll give them one." I pulled back to look at him, and he still looked confused, so I just leaned in and kissed him.

**

* * *

****L's POV**

Mr. Yagami and I were sitting in front of the T.V.'s, watching Light's room. He was just sitting there, studying like he normally did. That is until the door opened, and someone walked in.

"Oh it looks like Akina has come over. She hasn't been there in a while." Mr. Yagami said watching the screen.

Akina looked around the room before stopping on something, and at the same time Light stood up, walking over to her. "Hey what's wrong with Ryu-" but she was cut off by Light kissing her.

My eyes narrowed. What was she about to say? And Akina never told me she was dating anyone. I glanced at Mr. Yagami, hoping he knew what was going on, but he looked just as shocked as me. "Tell me Mr. Yagami, are Akina and Light more than just friends?"

"Um, well not that I know of." He said. "They've been best friends ever since they were four. I guess it could have grown to more than just friendship."

"I see…." I said looking back at the screens, only to have my eyes narrow more. They were now on the bed, with Light on top of her, and she was giggling about something. This is not something I wanted to be watching my sister do.

"Ryuuzaki are we just going to sit here and watch them do this? Its not right." Mr. Yagami said, and I had to agree. Especially when Akina flipped Light over and was now sitting on him. She leaned down and whispered something to him, before kissing him again. I glared at the screen, before picking up my cell phone.

**

* * *

****Akina's POV**

I felt Light smirk against my lips, as his hands moved up my legs to my waist. Apparently he had caught on…..or he was just enjoying this. I guess it could be either one.

I pulled back sitting up on him, and started unbuttoning my shirt. I started undoing the third button when my phone started ringing.

"Just leave it." Light said slightly out of breath, as he started to help me with my shirt. I sighed and pushed his hands away, before leaning over and grabbing my phone.

I smirked when I saw the number. I thought that's who it might be. I held up my finger to Light signaling to wait a minute, only to earn an annoyed look. I opened my phone and put it to my ear. "Hello?" I said.

"Where are you?" a familiar voice asked, slightly annoyed.

"I'm at a friends house. We're studying for the exams coming up." Light gave me a questioning look, but I discreetly shook my head.

"Really? You're studying?" he asked skeptically.

"Yes I am. Is there a problem?" I asked innocently.

"Yes. Your mother wants you home. Now." He said angrily. I had never heard my brother get angry before, so this shocked me, but I still kept my cool.

"But we're not done studying yet. I'll be home later."

"Go home now Akina." He said sternly. "I'm coming for a visit."

I sighed. "Fine. Whatever. But if I fail these exams I blame you." My only answer was a click and the phone going dead. I smirked and shut my phone, before starting to button my shirt.

"Who was that?" Light asked suspiciously.

"Just my brother. But I have to go home." I said getting up, but Light grabbed my wrist to stop me.

"Akina….don't go. We didn't have time to study yet."

I sighed. Its not like I wanted to go. But I had to talk to my brother. He was definitely going to hear it from me about this whole surveillance thing. "I'm sorry Light. I have to. We can study at my house tomorrow ok?"

He stared at me for a few seconds before sighing and letting me go. I smiled and walked downstairs with him following me. After I put my shoes on, I turned to him. "I'll see you tomorrow Light." He nodded as I turned, and walked out the door. Now it was time to find out what was going on with the cameras and wiretaps in Light's house.

* * *

**A/N: Well thats about it for now. Please review and let me know what you think!!!^_^**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: I'm so sorry its taken so long to get this out!! I've been really busy lately. But I had some free time-well, not really. I probably should have been working on my portfolio that needs to be done by Thursday or Friday but oh well. lol. Anywho, here's the next chapter. This is finally getting to the parts that I've been wanting to write for like ever! haha.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, just Akina.**

* * *

I walked in my house and took off my shoes, as my mom came around the corner. "Oh Akina. I'm glad you're home. Someone's here to see you."

_Yeah like I didn't already know that… _"Ok. Thanks mom." I smiled before walking into the living room. And sure enough, my brother was sitting on the couch his normal way, and looked over when I walked in. Though he didn't look happy to see me, which was probably the same way I was looking at him.

"Akina." He said standing up.

I crossed my arms and glared at him. "What do you want?"

"I want to know what you were doing over at Light Yagami's house." He said. "And don't tell me you were studying because I know you weren't."

"Why should I tell you anything? You shouldn't even know what I was doing." I said angrily. "So how do you know what I was doing L? Or better yet, how do you even know I was at Light's? I never said whose house I was at. I just said I was at a friend's."

He stared at me silently for a few seconds. "That doesn't matter. What matters is, that you didn't tell me you and Light were more than friends."

"We're not." I said glaring, but I realized that what we were doing was something that 'just friends' didn't do. "Well I mean…at least I don't think we are."

"Right. You expect me to believe that?"

I sighed annoyed. "Look. What does this even matter? Like I said before, how do you even know what I was doing?"

"Hm. That's classified information. I can't tell you." He said and I glared at him.

"Whatever. Look if that's all you came to say then you can just leave. I have some studying to do for the exams that are in a few days."

"Alright. I'll see you soon then?" he said walking past me to the door.

"Yeah." I was too angry to really care that his tone when he said that was weird.

He opened the door and looked back at me. "Just be careful around him Akina. I don't want you to get hurt."

My eyes widened slightly as he walked out, shutting the door behind him. Did he just basically tell me that he suspected Light?

* * *

I walked down the street, trying to find something to do. I didn't want to sit at home, seeing as there was just too much on my mind at the moment. All this stuff with my brother and Light was starting to get to me. I wasn't sure how much longer I could take this.

For some reason, I couldn't stop thinking about that day in Light's room, when he told me about the cameras in his room. And it wasn't about the surveillance stuff that I was thinking about. It was what happened between me and Light. I mean, obviously if Light thought of me as only a friend, we wouldn't have done that. But then again, he was trying to stop me from saying anything about Ryuk. And he'd probably do just about anything to keep his secret, wouldn't he?

I sighed and closed my eyes. This was all getting so complicated. And when I looked up, I realized it just got even worse. Light was sitting on a bench a little ways ahead of me, holding an apple that Ryuk was eating. I took a deep breath and walked over.

"Hey guys."

The two looked over when I spoke. Ryuk just went back to eating his apple, but Light smiled. "Hey Akina. What are you doing here?"

"I needed to get out of the house. You know, to think." I said sitting next to him on the bench.

"Think? About what?" he asked.

I blushed and looked away. "Nothing important."

Light chuckled. "If you say so." He was now holding just the apple core. "Make sure you eat the core too."

Ryuk did as Light said. "You know, I might actually write your name in my Death Note, and kill you, just like that."

My eyes widened and my heart almost stopped. Was he serious? Light stood up and started walking away chuckling.

"I wouldn't laugh if I were you." The shinigami said. I quickly stood up, and ran to catch up with Light, not wanting to just sit there by myself.

"Right." Light said as we walked. "That reminds me, I've got one finishing touch left to add."

I glanced up at him confused. _Finishing touch for what?_

Light looked over at me smiling. "So Akina, you never told me what your brother wanted with you."

I quickly looked away, not wanting him to see the blush creeping up my cheeks. "Nothing. He was just wondering where I was."

"Is that so?" he said absently looking away. I looked up at him, hoping he didn't think something was up.

* * *

I decided to go to Light's house, since we could probably get some studying in, unlike we did the last time I was over. We walked upstairs to his room, and as soon as the door was shut, he locked it.

"Do you really have to lock it every time we come in here?" I asked as I walked over and sat down on his bed.

"Yes." He turned to me smirking. "It gives us more privacy doesn't it?"

I blushed and turned to my bag, starting to rummage through it so as to distract myself. Light chuckled and sat down at his desk. I glanced at him, wondering if he was going to try and kill someone while my brother was watching him. Then he turned on the t.v., and opened a book.

I sighed. "Light, can we please do some type of studying? I mean, the exams are tomorrow you know."

After a few more seconds, Light turned off the t.v. and smiled at me. "Sure. Whatever you want Akina." He walked over and sat next to me.

"So what should we study first?" I asked as I took out my books.

"How about anatomy?"

I froze and looked up at him confused, before my face became red as his hand cupped my chin and his face drew closer to mine. "We…don't have that class." I said quietly in a voice slightly higher than normal. It probably wouldn't have been so bad, if I didn't know that we were being watched right now. I was waiting for my phone to start going off, like it did last time.

Light sighed and pulled away. "That's too bad. We could have made studying so much more fun."

I watched him for a few seconds, before staring down at the books still blushing. What had gotten into him lately?

* * *

A few days later, I was standing outside Light's house, waiting for him to come out. It was time for the entrance exams, and we were walking there together of course. Finally he came down, and the two of us walked to the gates while his mother and Sayu wished us luck.

As we were riding the subway, I couldn't help but start to get nervous. This was a different kind of nervous than what I've been feeling lately. It was the normal student nerves, about a big test. I was so afraid I was going to forget everything, and do horrible, and not get into university. And right now the whole Kira-is-my-best-friend-and-he's-trying-to-kill-my-brother thing seemed like tiny little insignificant problem compared to this.

I jumped as I felt something touch me, and looked down to see a hand on mine. Apparently I had been shaking and I didn't know it. I looked up at Light who was smiling at me. "You'll be fine. Relax."

For some reason, his voice seemed to calm me, and I smiled and nodded. Of course I would do fine. I was the number 2 student in Japan. And its not like anything in the testing room would cause me more stress, right?

* * *

"You there! The exam will be starting in 10 minutes! So you better hurry up!" a guy yelled from the gates of the school as Light and I approached.

"Its fine. I plan to get here three minutes before the test. I hate waiting. We're here too early." Light said as we walked by the man.

"Well well, confident." Ryuk said and I just smiled. Of course Light was confident. He always was.

In the exam room, I got lucky enough that Light and I were sitting right next to each other. I glanced around the room, noticing all the other students. _Wow….there are really a lot of people here for the exam. _This of course only caused my nerves to get worse. If all the people were here, then my chances of getting in were even smaller now.

"Remember, just relax." Light said quietly next to me.

I looked over and nodded. "I'll try. Good luck."

"You too." He smiled.

"And…begin." The proctor said as everyone picked up their pencils and began working.

I took a deep breath. _Well, here goes nothing. _I picked up my pencil, opened my book, and began.

* * *

Surprisingly, the test was pretty easy. I was on the last question when I glanced over at Light and saw he was already done. _Figures he's the first one finished. _

I marked my answer to the last question and shut my book, feeling a lot better than I had before the test. I looked up as the proctor starting walking down the aisle Light and I were in.

"You there. Student number 162. Sit properly in your chair." The proctor said.

My body seemed to freeze at that exact moment. No way….it wasn't possible! It had to be someone else. I mean other people sat weird right? Slowly, not wanting my fears to be confirmed, I turned at the same time as Light, to see the person who was being scolded by the proctor.

And immediately I felt like I wanted to die. My eyes widened, and I dropped my pencil, as L looked up at Light and me, and my brother and my best friend locked eyes. Could my life really get any worse?

* * *

**A/N: Ok well thats it for now!! Please review and let me know what you think!!!^_^ You know, for some reason, I really love writing this story. haha.**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Alrighty so here's the next chapter!! This one is longer cause I didn't know how to split up the chapter, but I don't think you guys mind right?~_^ Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note.**

* * *

I grinned standing next to Light as we stared up at the building in front of us. We both had made it into university with high marks. But of course, Light was number one again. "We finally did it!!" I said excitedly. "I can't believe we're finally in university!!"

Light smiled down at me. "Yep, but I'm still better than you, aren't I?" he said putting his hand on my head.

I glared and pushed it off, sticking my tongue out at him. "Shut up!" I pouted, causing him to laugh.

After the test was over, my brother had gotten up and left immediately, so I hadn't had time to talk to him about why he was there. I was still highly confused by that. Why had he showed up at the entrance exam? What was he thinking coming out here in public like that?! I wanted to call him, but I didn't know if that would be a good idea or not, so I just decided to wait. I had a feeling I would be seeing him again very soon anyway.

"Come on." Light said bringing me out of my thoughts as he grabbed my hand and led me inside.

* * *

"Now for the freshman address." A man on stage said.

We had gone through a whole bunch of people talking, and honestly I was kind of bored. I just wanted to leave, and go hang out with Light or something. We had decided that after the ceremony we'd go out for lunch. Light had joked around, saying it was a date. Or so I thought. When he said it, for some reason it didn't feel like he was joking.

"Freshman representative: Light Yagami." The man continued.

"Good luck." I said as Light stood up from his seat next to me and walked toward the stage.

"Ang freshman representative Hideki Ryuga." The man said, and my eyes widened slightly.

"Oh, uh, here." a familiar voice said, and my eyes widened even more.

_No….way. _He didn't! He couldn't have! Unfortunately, he did. I stared, frozen in my seat as 'Hideki Ryuga'-AKA my stupid brother-walked on the stage in his same outfit he always wore. I mean really? He could have at least dressed up somewhat.

"Ooooh. He looks familiar." Ryuk grinned from behind me and I glared out of the corner of my eye. I kept up my side of our bargain by giving him apples, so he better keep up his side, which was to keep my brother a secret.

I stared at the stage as Light gave his speech. Seeing him standing next to my brother was not making me feel any better. I mean come on! Kira and L were standing right next to each other! And not one person in here knew….except for me.

"I heard the student who scores highest on the exam makes the speech." I heard someone say.

"I guess both of them got high scores." Another said.

"I heard they both scored perfect on all subjects." Yet someone else said.

I crossed my arms. Great. So not only was I beaten by Light, but I was also beaten by my own brother. Everyone clapped as Light finished his speech, and L picked up his paper, holding it in his weird way, and began reading in a bored tone.

I sighed with my arms crossed, glaring at my brother. _If you're going to ruin my life, could you at least show some enthusiasm while you do it?_

Everyone clapped as he finished his speech too, and the two guys walked off stage. Light came back and sat down next to me. "Good job." I smiled before looking up at my brother as he passed. The two of us locked eyes for a few seconds, before he sat on the other side of Light, in his normal way. I took in a sharp breath, trying to keep calm.

"You're planning to join the police agency when you graduate, and you've already got experience seeing as you've already got experience helping police solve a number of cases in the past." My brother said, apparently continuing a conversation I missed. "Now you're showing an interest to the Kira case."

My eyes widened, but I kept my calm. However, I was still trying to figure out where he was going with this. Light seemed to sense that I was getting tense, and he took my hand, interlocking our fingers. I glanced at him and he gave me a small smile, which surprisingly helped keep me calm.

"I'm impressed by your abilities and your sense of justice." L continued. "If you promise not to tell anyone about this, I have important information concerning the Kira investigation that I'd like to share with you."

I kept my eyes straight ahead, as my brain was working in over time trying to decipher my brothers meaning for saying this stuff. He was really starting to confuse me. Why would he just start talking about this stuff? It didn't make any sense.

Light closed his eyes. "I won't tell anyone. What is it?"

What my brother whispered next, I was not expecting. "I want to tell you, I'm L."

My whole body froze, and I squeezed Light's hand out of reflex. Did he really just say what I thought he said?! No way! He just told Light he was L!! What was going through my genius brothers head?! Maybe he's lost it. That had to be it. Why else would he just flat out tell someone who he was?

I glanced at Light, as he squeezed my hand back. I thought it might be because he was trying to calm me down again, but one look at him told me otherwise. He was just as freaked out as I was, only I'm guessing for a different reason. I watched as he calmed himself down, and his body slowly relaxed.

"If you are who you say you are, then why would you say this when someone else can hear?" Light said, glancing at me.

My brother looked at me. "Because I don't mind if she hears. I know she has helped out with police cases as well, and her sense of justice is just as strong as yours."

I looked away, not wanting to give away that I knew L. I felt Lights eyes on me, but after a few seconds he looked back at my brother.

"Well in any case, you have nothing but my respect and admiration."

"Thank you." L said. "The reason I chose to reveal my identity to you and your friend…" he glanced down at our hands, which were still locked together. I blushed and let go of Light, setting my hands in my lap. Light gave me a strange look as my brother continued. "…is because I think you could be of some help to us and the Kira investigation."

_What?! _My eyes widened as I looked at my brother shocked. He wanted Light to help with the investigation?! Of course I was already helping, but Light didn't need to know that right now.

Ryuk laughed. "If this guy is really L like he says, then consider me impressed."

Of course my brother is impressive. That's why he's L. The master investigator. I glanced at Light, trying to figure out what he was thinking, but I couldn't. His face was unreadable at the moment, and that kind of scared me.

* * *

I walked out with Light after the ceremony, still freaked out by what happened. I was glad to be out of there though. I needed to get away from my brother, so I could calm down after what he just did.

"I never thought the ceremony would be so…interesting." Ryuk smirked as we walked down the steps.

I glanced up at Light, and saw him still with the same unreadable expression. He had been unusually quiet ever since my brother revealed himself. And when Light's quiet, that's never a good thing.

"Hey Light."

Light and I stopped and looked over, my eyes widening as I saw my brother standing there.

"It was nice meeting you." He said looking over at me. "And you too, Akina."

I gulped and tried to smile. "The pleasure was mine." Light said, as my brother walked away.

My eyes widened as a limo pulled up and Watari got out, opening the door for L. "Oh." My brother said turning to us. "I'm sure I'll see you on campus."

"Yeah. Take care." Light said as my brother got in the car.

I watched as Watari shut the door and walked back around to the other side. I stared after the limo as the car drove away, before looking up at Light.

* * *

I sat next to Light on the subway, as we headed back to his place. I was starting to get worried. He had been extremely quiet the whole time, except for when he said he didn't want to go out for lunch, he just wanted to go back home. I had agreed, since he didn't look like he wanted to argue at the moment. And he wouldn't look up or anything. He just sat staring at his lap.

When we got back to Light's house, we took off our shoes, and Light began walking upstairs.

"Hey welcome home Mr. Tou-Oh! Hey Akina!" Sayu called from the living room.

I stared at Light's back, smiled and waved at Sayu, before running upstairs following Light.

I followed him in his room as he shut and locked his door. He quietly walked over to his desk and sat down. I stared at him, as he sat there for a few seconds doing nothing.

"Light?" I said taking a step forward, and that's when he exploded.

"Dammit!" he said angrily. "He got me!"

My eyes widened. Light didn't normally get angry like this. "Light what are you talking about?"

"Damn L!" he yelled slamming his hands on his desk. "I've never been so humiliated in my life!"

"Hey why don't you just do the shinigami eye deal then you should have no problem killing him right?!" Ryuk said.

I glared at the shinigami before taking an apple out of my bag and throwing it across the room. And like a dog after a ball, he followed it grinning. _There that'll shut you up about that stupid deal._

"What good will shinigami eyes do me if this is just a trap?!" Light said angrily to a shocked Ryuk, who had finished his apple. "If I kill him and he's not really L, that would be like announcing to the real L that I am Kira!"

Ryuk and I both stared at Light wide eyed. "Uh…sorry." The shinigami said slightly freaked out.

"Don't think that shinigami killing people, and humans killing people are the same thing because they're not!" Light said turning back around to his desk. "I want nothing more than to kill him, but if I do its asking to get caught. Unfortunately the Death Note can only kill the person whose name is written in it. So its not like I can arrange for someone else to kill him." He turned around and glared at Ryuk. "Its inconvenient! That's the flaw with the Death Note!"

I stared at Light, standing in the middle of his room, not sure what to do. I had never seen him like this before. He's always so calm, but now it was like he…snapped.

"At first I thought once I found out his name I'd have him die in an accident or kill himself." Light said and I flinched slightly.

I didn't like him talking about how he wanted my brother to die. But then again he didn't know L was my brother. And somehow I don't think that would stop him even if he did know.

"However none of that will do me any good unless I know with 100% certainty that this guy is L." Light continued. "No. Its already too late to do anything about it. Since he's approached me and introduced himself as L, it doesn't matter how sure I am. Regardless of the cause of death, if L dies now the police are going to suspect me." Light opened his eyes that were narrowed. "I underestimated him. I never even considered the possibility that he would reveal his identity to me on purpose. He could be telling all the suspects the same thing. In fact it doesn't even have to be him. He could have sent a double instead."

I stared at Light, thankful that he was thinking that it could be someone else and not really my brother. If he knew for a fact that that was L, like I did, this could end really bad.

"For L, this strategy this acts as a solid defense." Light continued with his arms crossed. "This allows him to confront Kira directly. He can defend and attack. He got me. It was a good move."

I continued to watch Light, hoping maybe he had calmed down a little. It seemed like it. Well, that is until he started laughing like a maniac. My eyes widened.

"This is perfect." He said smirking. "There's no reason for me to be worried. After all, this is proof that they don't have anything on me yet. So this whole thing is nothing more than a contest between L and me. A match of wits."

He looked up at Ryuk and I, and I didn't like where his mind was going.

"On the surface we'll be two friendly classmates. But in reality, we'll actually be investigating one another." Light continued smirking. "This is interesting Ryuga. If its my friendship you want, I'll gladly accept. In time I'll earn your trust. And once you've told me what I want to know, they'll be no point keeping you alive. Then I'll kill you. With my hands if I have to."

I gasped quietly as my body froze, and Ryuk glanced over at me. I glanced up at him before looking back at Light and the smirk on his face. Things just kept getting more and more complicated didn't they? What was I supposed to do now? I knew now that in the end, one of them was going to die. But which one was I more willing to give up? My brother…..or my best friend?

* * *

**A/N: Ok so review please and let me know what you think!!!^_^**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Sorry its taken so long to get this out!! I've been putting it off because the more chapters I write means the closer I get to bringing Misa in, and I hate her with a passion. lol. But sadly, this story wouldn't be as good without her in it, and I have a way of working around her with the whole relationship thing. Which you'll see soon. I just really hate her and I want her to die a very painful death. Though I did hear she kills herself in the manga after she finds out Light is dead.....well anyway, enough of my rambling. Onto the story!!^_^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, just Akina.**

* * *

I stood with my arms crossed, glancing between my brother and Light with a confused expression. Light was all dressed up in his tennis outfit, and my brother was, of course, still wearing his retarded outfit that he wore everyday. I was starting to wonder if he actually changed.

But I had more things to worry about than whether or not L changes his clothes. For one, apparently he still seemed to want to stick with this whole college thing. I hadn't had a chance to ask him about it yet, since I couldn't call him, seeing as how his number was blocked, and I never saw him outside of school. And then I was always with Light.

Another thing, was that Kira and L, were standing here, talking to each other plain as day. And know one knew it but me. Well and Light of course. I was so tense right now I was surprised other people couldn't feel the tension radiating off of me. With the two of them together like this, one little slip up from either of them could cost them their life.

_Why does my life have to be so complicated? _I wondered staring up at the sky.

"I have to admit I was surprised Ryuga." Light said, making me look at him. He stood up straight from tying his shoe and looked at my brother. "I never thought you'd ask me to play tennis as a way to get to know each other."

"Is it a problem for you?" L asked, sounding-and looking-bored. I glared at him. How could I be related to someone like him?

"Not at all." Light said chuckling. "But when you first invited me to play, did you know how good I was?"

He started walking off and my brother followed. "Yes. I'll be fine though." I quickly ran to catch up with them, walking on the other side of Light. "It's been a while, but at one time I was actually the British junior champion."

"Ryuga? Were you raised in the UK?" Light asked, and my heart skipped a beat. Was he just asking questions to stay on a friendly conversation? Or….was there something behind it?

"I lived in England for about 5 years when I was younger." L said.

"Oh really?" Light said glancing at me. "Akina told me she lived there for a few years when she was younger too."

I quickly looked away, hoping to hide anything that had shown up on my face. I glanced back at the shinigami who was floating behind us when he chuckled, and glared at him.

"Is that so?" my brother said looking over at me and I smiled slightly.

"Yeah it probably wasn't in the same area though. I lived in a pretty small town."

"Yes….probably." L said before looking away again. "Anyway Light, you can save your breath with those questions. Nothing in that story would reveal L's true identity I can promise you."

Light looked away from him and down to me. I glanced at him and smiled before looking away. I was really hoping he didn't catch on to anything that was just said.

I stood on the side lines of the court, as my brother and Light-L and Kira-stood across from each other, getting ready to play. I watched as L bounced the ball up and down, and glanced at Light. I knew how good both of them were. So this would definitely be an interesting match.

L threw the ball up in the air, then whacked it with his racket, sending it flying towards Light. It was so fast that Light didn't have time to react before it hit the fence behind him, causing Ryuk to yell and jump out of the way. I giggled, covering my mouth to hide it.

"15-love" L said.

Light stood up and smiled. "Whoa Ryuga. You sure don't mess around."

"He who strikes first wins." My brother said, and I hoped there wasn't a double meaning to that.

* * *

I sighed as I listened to the people behind me talk quietly about Light and my brother. A few of them wondered if they were really amateurs, and some of the girls were fawning over L, which kind of wierded me out. But I could see why I guess. The two guys were getting really into the game. What was the point in this game anyway? Did my brother have some type of motive for requesting it? Or was he just being friendly? The latter didn't seem like my brother at all, so I decided to go with he had a motive. But what was it?

Light hit the ball, as my brother went to hit it. Unfortunately he wasn't fast enough, and he missed it. "That's four games all. Light Yagami to serve!" the referee called.

I couldn't believe they actually called in a ref and a line judge. I sighed with my arms crossed. They were really into this weren't they?

I watched the two of them as they hit the ball back and forth. This really was a strange sight, one I thought I would never see. My brother and Light, playing tennis. Well I guess I should say I never thought they would actually meet. So seeing them together was enough of a shock alone.

Finally, when the ball came back to Light, he hit it so hard and fast, that L didn't have time to get to it, and Light got the point.

"Game and set won by Light Yagami!" the ref called. "6 games to 4!"

Everyone clapped and cheered in awe at the awesome match they just witnessed. I sighed and clapped along with the others. Though I had a bad feeling that something was going to come out of this. And it wouldn't be good.

* * *

I walked with Light and my brother down the road near the university. The tension had decreased slightly as I watched the tennis match between the two of them, but now that they were alone again, and all they were doing was talking, I was tense once again. I was just waiting for one of them to say the wrong thing, and then everything would be over. I really didn't want that to happen. But I knew that wasn't a likely possibility anyway, seeing as how both of them were genius'.

"Just as I expected. You beat me." L said as we walked.

"Its been a while since I've had to play that hard." Light laughed lightly.

It was strange how he could be so nice one minute, like this, then the next be a complete psychopath. And yet I was still in love with him. Something had to be wrong with me.

"I'm getting kind of thirsty." Light continued. "Plus there's something I wanted to ask you about. You wanna go somewhere for a drink?"

"You humored me with a tennis match. The least I can do is answer some of your questions." My brother said before looking at me. "Will you be joining us too Akina?"

I looked up at him, shocked that he was talking to me. The two of them have been in their own little conversation this whole time, I was starting to think they had forgotten about me.

"Oh um….well, if Light wants me to I guess so."

"Of course I want you to come with us." Light said, wrapping his arm around my waist, pulling me against his side.

"O-Ok then…." I said blushing. I glanced at my brother, who was giving me a look, and pulled away from Light slightly. He gave me a strange look, glancing between L and me, before just taking my hand in his. I sighed, deciding I would let that slide. My brother could handle that much.

"Anyway Light, before our conversation goes any further, there's something I must tell you." L said.

"What's that?" Light asked.

"I suspect that you, Light Yagami, are in fact Kira. Now if you still want to ask me something, then please go ahead."

My whole body had frozen, Light and I stopped at the same time. I mean, I had a feeling that my brother suspected Light, but to just come right out and tell him?! He was insane!

Light laughed once, not seeming affected by this at all. Though he was a very good actor. "You think I'm Kira?" he asked.

"Well when I say I suspect you, its only a one percent possibility." L said. "That aside, I don't mind telling you that once I'm sure you aren't Kira, and I can verify that your deductive skills are as strong as I think they are, I'd like nothing more than to have you and Akina work with me on this investigation."

I stared at my brother shocked as he started walking off. So if Light was proven to not be Kira, then he would work on the investigation? Along with me? Well I was already working on it, but I guess L had to make it like I wasn't…..

After a few seconds, Light started walking off again, pulling me with him. I couldn't tell what he was thinking, since his expression was unreadable at the moment, but I knew it couldn't be good.

* * *

**A/N: Well, review please and let me know what you think!! I'll try and get the next one out soon, but I don't know when I'll have time to work on it again.**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Ok so here's the deal. First of all, I'm very sorry for getting this out so late. I've had a lot going on lately. And I went home for the weekend and i don't have internet on my laptop there so I couldn't update then. And I'm afraid its going to be like this for a while, since my new college term started and my classes keep me there til after 4 and I don't get home til close to 5. And then I have to study and everything. But I will try my best to get these chapters out as quickly as I can ok?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, just Akina.**

* * *

As Light and I began following my brother again, I started thinking. Did I really want to stay with these two, listening to them try to figure out who the other was? Standing here watching them do this, well it really hurt. I didn't like seeing my brother and best friend try to find out who the other was just so he could kill him.

"Um….hey, Light?" I said quietly as I slowed down, causing Light to do the same since he was still holding my hand. The two turned to look at me.

"What is it?" my friend asked curiously.

"Uh well….its just…." What was I going to say? I had to think of an excuse, and fast. "Well I haven't been home in a few days and I just wanted to go and check on my mom to see how she was doing."

I silently sighed in relief when Light smiled and let go of my hand. "That's fine. Tell her I said hi."

I smiled and nodded, before turning to my brother. "Sorry I can't stay. I'm sure I'll see you again though."

"Yes. I look forward to it." He answered.

I waved and turned around. But before I could take a step, Light stopped me. "Hey do you know when your brother's coming up again?"

I froze, my eyes widening. That was completely out of the blue! I turned and looked at him. "Um, I'm not sure….." I said glancing at L, who was watching our exchange carefully. "Why?"

Light shrugged. "I don't know. I just wanted to meet him. I mean, I've known you since we were four, and I haven't met anyone in your family except your mom, who's not even blood related to you."

"W-Well I….I don't have many blood relatives. Its just my brother and me. That's why we were in the orphanage." I said, wanting to get off this subject.

"And that's why I want to meet him. I mean you're always talking about how great he is, and how much you look up to him." Light said.

My eyes widened slightly, as I looked over at L. He had been watching Light, but apparently what Light just said really caught his attention, since he was now staring at me.

"So why can't I meet this Oh-so-great brother of yours?" Light asked, and I looked back up at him.

"Um yeah you can. Someday. I'll make sure to tell him next time he visits ok? Bye!" I said quickly, before turning and running off, before either of the two could stop me again.

* * *

I forgot how much I missed my home. I had been staying with Light for the past few days, since we had a lot of tests lately and he was helping me study. So coming home and smelling my mom's cooking made me feel really relaxed, and it also made me forget about all this Kira business.

"Mom?" I asked as I took off my shoes. I heard banging around in the kitchen, and hurried through the house. When I walked into the kitchen, my mom was cooking some rice on the stove. She turned when she heard me, and smiled widely.

"Akina!" she said happily, running over and giving me a hug. I hugged her back tightly. "I missed you!"

"Hey mom! I missed you too!" I said as she let go and went back over to the stove.

"So how have you been dear? Are the Yagami's treating you alright?" she asked.

"I've been good. And they always do mom." I smiled as I walked over to her. "Oh and Light says hi, by the way."

She laughed softly. "Ah Light….such a nice boy. And handsome too. I'm surprised you two aren't together yet."

"Mom!" I yelled, my cheeks reddening, which caused my mom to laugh louder.

"Relax Akina. I know you two are just friends. Or so you say." She added, with a strange tone, which got me curious.

"What do you mean, 'Or so you say'?" I asked, crossing my arms.

My mom smiled and looked over at me. "I see the way he looks at you Akina, I may be getting old but I'm not blind." She looked back down at the rice. "It's obvious he has feelings for you."

I stared at my mom, eyes wide. What was she talking about? Light didn't look at me any certain way……did he? Instantly the memories of the few times Light and I kissed came flooding back to me. Could he have really wanted to kiss me? Or was it like I thought at the time, that he just wanted to protect his secret or something? He had been acting strange lately, wanting to hold my hand more, and things like that. Plus the other day I was talking to one of the guys in my class, and Light had come over, intertwined our fingers, glared at the guy, and pulled me away saying we had to leave. Maybe my mom was right……maybe he did…..

I snorted and shook my head. "Yeah right. Light and I have been friends for years. You know that. That's all we'll ever be."

"Oh really?" she asked with a knowing smirk, before walking over to the kitchen table and picking up a folder. "So this is something a 'just friend' would do?"

I blushed as I stared at the folder with a bunch of hearts with the initials 'L.Y.' on the front. I guess I forgot to put it away last time I was here. I glared and snatched it away from her. "Its not polite to touch other peoples things without permission!"

My mom chuckled before turning back to the stove. "Whatever you say dear."

I continued to glare at her, my face still red, before I turned. "Just tell me when dinner's ready." I said as I walked out of the room.

"Of course sweetie." She said, apparently she enjoyed embarrassing me.

I sighed annoyed and walked up to my room. Yeah…I just loved coming home.

* * *

I had gotten over the little thing about Light earlier, and after dinner I sat in the living room with my mom talking and catching up. I felt bad leaving her here by herself all day, but she seemed to be doing alright.

"So how's your brother doing?" my mom asked as we sat on the couch.

I scowled and looked away. "He's perfectly fine."

"Is something wrong?" she asked concerned.

"No. Its just he decided to attend the same college as me, and he's been hanging out with Light and I a lot." I said annoyed and my mom laughed.

"Well it sounds to me like he's just being a typical big brother."

I looked over at her confused. "What?"

"You and Light are very close. I'm sure your brother just wants to look out for you, and make sure you're alright. He probably wants to check Light out to make sure he's good enough for you."

I blushed again. Why did we always come back to this Light thing? "Mom I told you we just-"

"I know I know. You're just friends." She chuckled.

I sighed, but before I could say anything, my phone rang. I looked at the number, and saw it was Light. What a coincidence. I opened the phone and answered.

"Hey Light." I said, ignoring my mom's grin.

"Akina, you have to come to the hospital." He said, his voice sounding worried.

"Why? What's wrong?" I asked, starting to panic. What happened after I left?! Maybe I should have stayed after all…. "What happened? Are you ok? Is my-is Ryuga ok?" In my panic I almost blew my cover. That was close.

What Light said next shocked me. "Its my father. He had a heart attack."

My eyes widened, as I stared at my mom, who now looked worried. A heart attack? So…did Light…..no. He wouldn't. Not to his own father! "Ok I'll be right there."

"Thank you." He said, before hanging up the phone.

I quickly hung up and stood up from the couch. "I have to go mom. I'm sorry. Light needs me."

"Alright dear. Is everything ok?" she asked, following me to the door.

"I don't know. Light's dad just had a heart attack." I said quickly putting my shoes on.

"Oh dear!" she said wide eyed. "Was it…Kira?"

I froze for a split second, before hugging her. "I don't know. I'll let you know what happens ok?"

She nodded, as I turned, and rushed out the door to call a taxi. I had to find out what was going on. I didn't think Light was crazy enough to kill his own father, but then again, he had began changing after he found the Death Note. That notebook…..it corrupted people. And I was afraid it was corrupting Light a little too much.

* * *

**A/N: K well that's all for now. Sorry if its not that long but its 4 pages on Microsoft word, and that's normally when i try to stop chapters, though sometimes I go a little over that. But anyway, review please and let me know what you think!!!**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: I'M SO SORRY!!! I had a lot of stuff going on with school and everything. Plus I couldn't figure out how I wanted to write this one so I could have something happen, but it all worked out once I started writing. I won't be able to update this week since I have kennel duty so I'll be at school from 7 am til close to 4, and i have 2 projects i have to do. So anyway, hope you enjoy this one!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, just Akina.**

* * *

As soon as the cap stopped at the hospital, I quickly handed the driver money then ran to the building as quickly as I could. A lot of things were going through my mind at this point. I couldn't imagine Light actually killing his father, but with the way he's been acting lately……and besides, he'd be dead if Light wrote his dad's name in the Death Note. And if he was at the hospital, then obviously he was alive right?

I ran inside and asked the receptionist the room number, then ran down the hall. Just as I got to the room, the door opened and Mrs. Yagami walked out. She stopped when she saw me and smiled slightly.

"Its good to see you Akina. Thank you for coming."

"It's no problem Mrs. Yagami." I said smiling. "You guys are like family to me. Of course I'd come."

She smiled and nodded, then walked around me. I watched her go then walked in the room, only to freeze. Mr. Yagami was laying in a hospital bed, and Light was sitting on a chair next to him. And sitting on a chair next to Light was……L?

"Akina…." Light said standing up and walking over to me, pulling me into a hug. "Thank you for coming."

After a second of hesitation, I hugged him back. "Your welcome."

Light let go and led me over to a chair next to him. As we walked by my brother, the two of us locked eyes, and I gave him a confused look. I couldn't figure out why he was here.

"So the doctors think stress is the only cause?" Light asked after we had sat down.

"Yeah…..to be honest I thought it was Kira when I first collapsed, but I'll be alright." Mr. Yagami said.

When he mentioned Kira, I glanced at Light, but quickly averted my eyes after noticing my brother watching me.

"It seems I've been pushing myself a bit too hard lately." Mr. Yagami finished.

"Indeed." L said. "It must have added to your stress knowing that Light is a suspect in the investigation."

"You actually told my father that?!" Light asked outraged, and I couldn't blame him. No wonder he had a heart attack.

"Yes. In fact I've told him everything." My brother continued. "Its true he even knows that I am L."

Light's eyes widened, as he looked over at his father shocked.

"That's correct. This man is L." Mr. Yagami said. "To protect his identity, we on the task force refer to him as Ryuuzaki, but make no mistake, its him."

Light looked over at L, and I glanced between the two, my body tensing up. Now that Light knew L was really who he said he was, he was going to be even more out to find out his real name. This just got worse and worse didn't it?

"So….Ryuuzaki." Mr. Yagami said, bringing me out of my thoughts. "Now that you've had the chance to talk with my son, is he cleared as a suspect?"

"When I say I suspect him, you should know its very minor." My brother said. "We've gone over this but I'll explain it again." He looked over at Light. "Not long ago, Kira killed 12 FBI agents sent to Japan to assist us. They were instructed to follow people connected to the Japanese police. One of these agents, Rey Penber, exhibited unusual behavior before he died."

My eyes widened as my body froze. Rey Penber…..the guy from the bus jacking! But, what was this unusual behavior my brother was talking about?

"I understand." Light said with his arms crossed. "And I was one of the people Rey Penber was investigating before he died. It only makes sense I'd be a suspect." He looked over at L. "Nope. To be more precise, there's no one else you could suspect."

That's true…..as far as I knew, my brother only had one suspect for this case. And that was Light.

"I find Light's deductive powers quite impressive. He's always quick and to the point." L said.

"Ryuga, I'd like to help with the investigation." Light said, and my eyes widened. He just flat out asked if he could help?! "My father has erased any doubts I might have had regarding your true identity. Also I'd like nothing more than to catch Kira so I can prove once and for all that I'm not him."

I sighed and looked away out the window. _That's gonna be pretty hard Light since you __**are **__Kira…._

"No Light." Mr. Yagami said, and I looked over at him. "This is a time in your life when you should be studying to become a police officer. It won't be too late to join us once you are done."

"Come on dad what are you talking about? Who knows how many years that'll take!" Light said. "Besides don't you remember my promise? That if something ever happened to you, I would find Kira and make sure he gets executed."

I looked up at Light, and it was hard to tell he was lying. But then again, he lied so well that time with Naomi Misora, so I guess I shouldn't be surprised now.

"Light, listen to me." Mr. Yagami said. "Kira is pure evil. We can all agree on that. But recently I've started thinking of this whole situation in a different way. What is truly evil is the power to kill people."

I looked up at Light, wondering what he was thinking about this. His dad was right. What Light was doing was completely wrong, and I just wish Light would understand that too.

"Any person who has come to possess this kind of power is cursed." Mr. Yagami continued. "No matter how you use it, no true happiness can be obtained like that. Not by killing other people."

"I think you're absolutely right." My brother said, and Light and I both turned to him. "If Kira is just a normal person, who somehow obtained this awful power, I would say that he's cursed."

_Cursed…._Was that what Light was? I had never thought of it like that before, but I suppose that's right. It's the only way to describe it.

"Ryuuzaki, I'm sorry for all this trouble." Mr. Yagami said. "But I'll be back at work as soon as the doctors let me leave here."

"Excuse me." We all looked over to the door as a nurse walked in. "Visiting hours were over 10 minutes ago."

* * *

Light, L, and I walked outside, and there was a car waiting for L, which Watari was holding the door open to. I smiled at him, and he gave a discreet nod in return.

"Ryuga?" Light said as we stopped. "What would it take to get you to believe I'm not Kira? Please isn't there something?"

"If you aren't Kira it won't be necessary." L said. "Let things run their course and the truth will be revealed."

"I can't take this anymore!" Light yelled. "Put yourself in my position! How do you think it feels to be accused of being Kira?!"

I stared at my brother as he looked off into the distance for an instant, before looking back at Light. "It was one of the worst feelings ever."

I sighed and closed my eyes. _There is no way I'm related to him…._

"What if you were to lock me up for a month, in a place with no t.v., or any of kind of access to the outside world, and keep a constant watch over me?" Light asked.

"Light!" I said shocked. What was he doing?!

"That's no good." My brother said. "I can't do anything that would deprive you of basic human rights. And furthermore, its complete nonsense for the investigator to take suggestions from his suspect."

"I understand." Light said as L got in the car and Watari shut the door.

"Don't worry so much. Be patient. It'll become apparent to us if you're not Kira." L said after rolling down his window. "And after listening to that conversation between you and your father, I was almost convinced you might not be him. Light, please take good care of Mr. Yagami."

"So are you gonna tell him yet?" Ryuk asked from behind me. I stayed back after Light walked up to the car to talk to my brother. I glared at Ryuk.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Alright then. Maybe I'll tell him. About who that L guy really is." The shinigami said smirking.

I took a deep breath. I couldn't let him get to me. "If you keep quiet I'll give you a whole bag of apples next time I go shopping."

Ryuk chuckled but kept his mouth shut as I walked up to Light. "I never once felt cursed since I picked up the Death Note." Light said. "In fact the thought never even crossed my mind. I'm happier than I've ever been, all thanks to this power. I'm going to create a perfect world."

I stared at Light, not believing what I was hearing. He was happier than he has ever been? That notebook was corrupting him. Maybe that was the curse…..it corrupts anyone who uses it into thinking killing people to create a perfect world was okay.

"Um…Light?" I said as he looked down at me. "I'm kind of tired so….I'm gonna head home ok?"

"Okay." Light said smiling. "Do you want me to walk you home?"

I smiled shaking my head. "I'll be ok. And I have my cell phone so I'll call you if I need something."

"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Yep. See ya!" I waved then turned and began walking away.

**

* * *

****Light's POV**

I watched Akina as she walked away. I wasn't sure if I wanted to let her go by herself, especially since it was dark out.

"So what are you gonna do about her?" Ryuk asked. "She still doesn't agree with what you're doing."

"She'll change her mind eventually." I said beginning to walk home.

"And if she doesn't?" Ryuk asked following me.

"Then I'll make her."

**

* * *

****Akina's POV**

I sighed as I walked down the street to my house. I didn't really like walking by myself at night, but I had to be away from Light for a while. I still wasn't used to this Kira thing. Maybe there was a way I could convince him to stop using it……yeah right. Like that would ever happen.

"Why can't he just see that what he's doing is wrong?" I asked no one in particular. I stopped, as I stepped on something. Looking down, I noticed a book on the ground. "Huh?"

I picked it up and looked at it. It looked like a black notebook. "I guess someone dropped it…..hm?" I turned it over to see the front and saw two words written in Italian. _Fine Nota _Luckily I took Italian, so I knew how to read it. Unfortunately I didn't want to read the words on the front. _Death Note…. _"Oh no."

* * *

**A/N: Oh boy. What's gonna happen now? Well review please and let me know what you think!!!^_^**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: So my paper didn't take as long as I thought it would, meaning I had time to update!! YAY!!^_^ lol. It also helps that I studied for my test earlier on the bus on the way home, so I didn't have to worry about that haha. Anywho, hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, just Akina.**

* * *

_What do I do?! _I thought frantically as I paced quickly back and forth in my room. The black notebook was sitting on my desk, and I hadn't once glanced at it since I set it there. I did however, glance around my room frequently, waiting for a shinigami to pop out from somewhere. How long did it take for a shinigami to come to the human world after someone found their notebook? I guess I never bothered to ask Light that question…..

After I picked up the notebook, I had run home as quickly as possible. My mom tried to talk to me when I walked in the house, but I ignored and sprinted to my room, locking the door behind me. I knew I'd have to apologize later for ignoring her like that, but I had too much on my mind to talk with her.

So back to my problem at hand. I took a deep breath and looked over at the black notebook sitting ominously on my desk, like it wanted me to use it or something. But I wouldn't give in like Light did. That book was dangerous. _If I don't use it, maybe it'll go away…. _I thought, a glimmer of hope rising in me. But it was quickly destroyed as I realized that wouldn't happen.

_Maybe I should tell Light about it……on second thought, maybe not. _He'd probably just think of some way to make me use it to help him. And I wasn't going to do that!

I sighed and sat on my bed, glaring at the notebook. "I'm not going to use you! So don't just sit there all still on my desk, just begging for me to write in you cause I won't! You got that?!" I stared at it for a few seconds before letting out a dry laugh. "Great. Now I'm talking to notebooks as if it'd actually answer me." I fell back on my bed and shut my eyes. "Its already making me crazy."

* * *

A few days passed, and I still had no sign of the shinigami who owned the notebook I found. I continued to wonder if I should tell Light about the notebook. There weren't really any good things that could come out of it, but I had to eventually I guessed. So….I decided I'd just wait until this shinigami showed up, then I'd tell him.

"Are you alright Akina?" Light asked me after class. When I looked up at him, he seemed genuinely concerned. Or was he just being a good liar again?

"Yeah I'm fine." I said smiling. "I just have a lot on my mind."

"Really? Like what?" he asked.

"Um….nothing you need to worry about." I said looking away.

"Oooh. I think someone's hiding something." Ryuk chuckled and I glared at him, which only caused him to chuckle more.

* * *

I walked in my door after cram school, as my mom peeked around the corner. "Welcome home Akina. Did you have fun a school today?"

"Yeah. Nothing spells 'fun' like school." I said rolling my eyes as she laughed. "I'll be in my room."

My mom nodded as I walked up the stairs to my room. I shut my door and walked over to my desk to set my bag down, as my eyes drifted to the notebook that hadn't been touched since that night a few days ago. I wondered if the shinigami would come soon. Did it even know I had the notebook yet?

"You haven't used it."

I screamed and jumped turning around, only to have my eyes widen in fright at the monster standing before me. Well, I guess the correct term would be shinigami.

It kind of looked like Ryuk I suppose, only it was a light pinkish color, and its hair was a darker shade of pink and to its shoulders. Its outfit consisted of a skirt, that was kind of like the bottom of Ryuk's shirt only slightly darker than its skin, meaning it frayed at the ends. The top was the same color, and was sort of like a halter top type thing. Though its color seemed cute, it was anything but. (A/N: Sorry I'm not good at explaining how I wanted it to look.^_^ I tried my best though!) However there was something feminine about its face, which I suppose is why its voice sounded female too.

"Why haven't you written in the notebook yet?" she asked, and I came out of my shock.

I gulped and took a deep breath before speaking. "I….I'm sorry. I didn't want the notebook to begin with. I picked it up on accident."

The shinigami stared at me confused for a second. "You don't seem frightened."

I smiled. "Why should I be? I already have to deal with one of you around, another can't be much different. Which reminds me…" I sighed and picked up the book glaring at it. "We have to make a short trip."

"…..What is your name girl?" she asked as I walked to the door.

"It's Akina." I said pausing and looking at her. "And you?"

"Miru." She said and I smiled at her.

"Well its nice to meet you Miru. Now lets go."

"Where are we going?" Miru asked as I walked down the hall.

My eyes narrowed as I stared ahead. "To see a friend of mine."

* * *

I knocked on Light's front door, and waited a few seconds for Sayu to answer it.

"Hey Akina!" the girl smiled happily. "Light's in his room!"

I smiled and walked in. "Thanks Sayu!" I said before walking upstairs.

I didn't bother knocking on Light's door as I just walked right in. Light looked over, apparently about to get angry at someone for barging in his room, but stopped when he saw me.

"Akina….what are you doing here? Didn't I just see you?" I noticed him glance at Ryuk as the shinigami started laughing.

"I have something for you." I said walking over to him and shoving the notebook at him.

"A notebook?" he asked confused looking up at me.

"Just take it Light." I glared.

Light stared at me for a few seconds, before something seemed to click in his head. He looked down at the notebook in my hands, and reached out, taking the notebook from me. I crossed my arms as Light looked up, and his eyes drifted behind me, before widening.

"When did you get this?" he asked.

"The other day. But I don't want it. You can have it. I'm sure you'll make more use of it than I will."

"So….this is where you've been Ryuk." Miru said watching Ryuk who was smirking. "I had heard you had been stuck here with a human."

"It seems you're no different now, eh Miru?" Ryuk chuckled and the other shinigami merely glared at him.

"Akina….." I looked down at Light, taking my attention from the shinigamis, and saw he was holding the notebook back to me. "I want you to keep this."

"What?!" I said shocked. "No! I'm not using this Light! I'm not a murderer!"

Light ignored me and looked up at Miru. "Miru, was it?" he asked and she glared at him. "If Akina keeps this, she doesn't necessarily have to write names in it does she?"

Miru hesitated before answering. "No, she doesn't."

Light smiled at me, that gorgeous smile that was so hard to ignore. "See? So you can keep it."

I looked away, trying not to give in. "No Light."

I heard him get up from his chair and walk over to me, but decided to ignore him. Unfortunately, that became hard when he wrapped an arm around my wait, and placed his other hand under my chin, tilting my head to look at him. My eyes widened.

"Please Akina? For me?" he asked quietly, in a seductive tone.

God was he so hard to say no to when he acted like this. He was always doing things to get me to do what he wanted, but it got worse recently. "Light…." I said pleadingly. Why did he have to do this to me?!

"Please?" he asked again in the same tone, getting close to my lips.

My heart began racing, and my breathing became uneven. And I couldn't believe what I was about to do. "O-Okay….." I whispered.

Light smirked triumphantly, before pressing his lips to mine. I ignored Ryuk who was chuckling as I kissed him back.

* * *

**A/N: So again, sorry if I couldn't explain Miru's look right. I can see it in my head, but its hard to put into words. ;P lol. But anyway, review please and let me know what you think!!!^_^**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait!! i couldn't decide what to do next, but after long thought I decided. So, here's the next chapter! Oh and just to remind everyone, the stuff in italics is Akina's thoughts. That's how its always been. Alrighty well enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, just Akina and Miru.**

* * *

I sat on my bed, deep in thought. I had gotten back from Light's house a few minutes ago, and the death note was on my desk. But that's not what I was thinking about. I kept repeating everything my mom had said earlier in my head, about how Light had feelings for me. That couldn't be true. We were just friends, even though I admitted a while ago I loved him. But to Light we were only friends…..right?

I thought about all those times Light had kissed me, including tonight. Could it really only have been to stop me from talking or to get me to do something? And he had been acting jealous lately when it came to other guys, which he never used to do.

I put my fingers to my lips. _Could he really have feelings for me?_

"Is this what humans do?"

I jumped and looked over at Miru. I had been so deep in thought, that I forgot she was here. She was standing a little away from the bed staring at me.

"Oh….um, no. I just….I'm really confused about something." I said looking away. But then I thought of something. "Hey Miru can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"Lets say Ryuk liked you as more than a friend. What would you do?" I asked, and she gave me a weird look.

"I would probably want to kill myself."

I sighed. "Ok so you don't like Ryuk. That's understandable. I would probably want to kill myself too. But lets say someone you did like, liked you too. What would you do then?"

Miru stared at me for a few seconds not saying anything. "Is this about that boy Light?"

I blushed and looked away. "No……well, maybe….." I took a deep breath. "Its just, he's so confusing. We're just friends, but he gets all jealous whenever I'm talking to another guy, and lately he's been kissing me and I know I kissed him back but friends don't kiss each other. And my mom has this idea that he likes me as more than a friend but I don't know what to think."

I looked up at Miru and saw her staring at me with an unreadable expression. "Then why don't you just tell him how you feel?"

I stared at her before looking away, putting my hand to my chin. "Tell him how I feel……" I laughed. "Yeah right! And risk ruining our friendship if he doesn't feel the same? No way. I'd rather just stay friends then do something like that."

"I will never understand you humans." Miru said.

I smiled. "Yeah we are pretty complicated huh?" I looked over at the time and sighed. "Guess I should get some sleep. Good night Miru." I got in bed, then turned off the light, before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

We didn't have classes today for school, so I decided I'd get some studying in. But every time I tried to read something, my mind went straight back to Light. I tried taking breaks and going downstairs to get snacks, and talk to my mom. But of course that didn't work since my mom brought up Light each time I tried to have a conversation with her. Was she trying to drive me insane?!

"Argh! Why can't I get him out of my head?!?" I groaned laying back on my bed and stared at the ceiling. It was pointless for me to try to do something productive. I glanced over at my phone that was sitting on my night stand. _Maybe I should call Light to see what he's doing….._I shook my head and sat up. _No! Stop thinking about him! I can do something on my own. I don't need to be around him all the time. _

I looked up at Miru. "So Miru what's it like being a shinigami?"

She hesitated before answering. "Its hard to explain."

"Well try!" I said smiling.

"What's it like being a human?" she asked.

I stared at her, before sighing. "Ok I get it. Its hard to explain. But I bet its better than being human. You probably don't have to worry about whether your best friend is in love with you or if he's just playing with you to get you to do what he wants." I glared. "You know, if he wasn't so damn persuasive he wouldn't be able to get me to do stuff so easily! There are a lot of things I wouldn't have done if he didn't flash that gorgeous smile at me, or be all seductive…." I stopped and looked up at Miru, who was giving me a wierd look. I smiled nervously. "Sorry…I was rambling huh?"

"A little." She said and I laughed.

"You know, its nice having another girl around. Since Kita left to move in with her dad in the United States, its just been me and Light, which gets kind of hectic if you haven't noticed, even though you've only been here one day."

She stared at me for a few seconds before looking over at my desk. "Are you ever going to use the notebook?"

I looked over to the desk as well, as my eyes drifted to the drawer that the death note was in. "No. I don't believe what Light is doing is right. And I'm not using it to help him."

"…Even if he persuades you?" she asked, referring to my rambling earlier.

"Yes. Even if he persuades me." I said crossing my arms defiantly, though I didn't feel as confident as I sounded. Because I knew if Light asked me to use it, and he did what he normally does to get his way, I wouldn't be able to say no.

I sighed and turned on my T.V. Talking about all this was making things worse, so I figured maybe watching some T.V. would get my mind off things. Unfortunately, it didn't.

Sakura T.V. was on and they were talking about Kira. "So much for that idea…" I muttered annoyed. I was about to change the station, when they started talking about how they were being held hostage at the station or something. My eyes widened and I turned the t.v. up.

The reporters said they had to air a tape that was given to them by Kira at 5:59 pm. I looked over at the clock and saw it was 5:57 pm. I looked back at the t.v. confused. "Light…..what are you doing?"

"Is something wrong?" Miru asked, standing next to me.

"I'm not entirely sure yet….." I said watching the t.v. as they continued talking.

As soon as the clock said 5:59, a picture came on the screen that said 'KIRA' in weird writing, and a distorted voice started talking.

"I am Kira. If this video is being aired on April 18th, at exactly 5:59 pm as I requested, the time now is 5:59 47….48…49…please change the channel to Taiyo t.v. The news anchor Mr. Kuzuhiko Hibima will die of a heart attack at exactly 6 o'clock."

My eyes widened. _What?! _Quickly I changed the channel to the other station, and sure enough, the guy was laying in his chair dead. "Light…." What was he doing?! He was only killing criminals! And people who were after him…..but this guy was innocent! I changed the channel back before quickly grabbing my phone. I was going to find out what was going on. That is until the voice started talking again.

"Mr. Hibima continued to insist on the air that Kira is evil. This is his punishment. I will present you with another victim. My next target is, NHN TV commentator, Mr. Seiji Kumaizumi, who is scheduled to appear at a live broadcast. He too has dared to defy Kira."

I quickly changed the channel again, and there was the news anchor, dead. I couldn't believe what was happening! Was Light really killing all these people?! And when did he make these tapes? I was normally with him almost all the time, so when did he have time to…..I changed the channel back, still horrified by what Light was doing.

"Now that you've seen proof of my powers, you should have no trouble believing that I am Kira. People of the world, please listen to me. The last thing I want to do is kill the innocent. I hate evil, and love justice. I've always thought of the police as allies, not as enemies. I intend to create a new world, a perfect world that is free from evil. If you are going to join me in my mission I know we can make it happen. And as long as no one tries to catch me, I promise that the innocent will not die."

The T.V. went blank as I turned it off. I couldn't watch anymore of that. I still didn't understand what was going on. I dropped the remote to the ground, and took a deep breath. That really didn't seem like something Light would do. But….I had to be sure.

I ran downstairs and quickly put my shoes on.

"Akina, are you alright? What's the rush?" my mom asked coming from the living room.

"I'm fine. I need to go to Light's. There's a paper we have due that I need help on. I'll be back soon." I stood up and opened the door.

"Wait dear, I don't think you should go out right now!" my mom said, and I could hear the anxiousness in her voice. I was guessing she was watching the news.

"I'll be fine mom. Kira's only killing people who are speaking out against him and people who are criminals." I said reassuringly.

My mom sighed. "Alright but still, be careful. I just don't understand. Why would Kira do something like this?"

"I don't know mom." I said walking out the door before muttering "But I'm going to find out."

* * *

**A/N: Well thats it for now! Review please and let me know what you think!!**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Sorry its been so long!! I've been busy lately. And I couldn't think what i wanted to do before the one part of this but I figured it out so here's the chapter! Its longer than my last couple so I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, just Akina.**

* * *

I ran to Light's house, everything that just happened playing over and over in my head. I was glad I stopped watching it. I didn't even wanna know what else was said in the tape.

"Is something wrong?" Miru asked, floating behind me.

"Sort of…." I said. "I'm just not sure exactly what yet."

When I got to Light's, I knocked quickly on the door, which was opened a few seconds later by Sayu.

"Hey Akina!" she smiled happily.

I tried to calm myself and smiled back at her. "Hey Sayu. Is your brother here?"

"Yeah, he's upstairs like usual." She said moving aside to let me in. "I hate when I'm home alone with him. He never does anything with me."

I laughed as I took my shoes off. "Sorry about that. I'll try and talk him into hanging out with you more when he's watching you."

"Really? Great!" she grinned. "You're probably about the only person he'll listen to!"

"Well I'm not so sure about that, but if you're right, my power will come in handy." I said winking before running upstairs.

I ran to Light's door, and knocked once before walking in. Him and Ryuk looked over at me a I glared at him.

"What are you doing here Akina? Its late." Light said walking over to me.

"Were you watching the T.V.?" I asked, trying to keep calm for now. Light seemed to immediately know what I was talking about.

"Oh. That wasn't me." He said smiling.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Do you really think I'd do something like that?" he asked and I shook my head. I had my doubts that that was something he'd do, but still…..

"Well then who was it?!" I asked angrily.

"I'm not sure." Light said. "But I'm guessing whoever it was has the shinigami eyes, since he killed those people without even knowing their names."

Again I stared at him confused. "Their names were on the T.V. so how could he not know their names?"

"You didn't watch the whole thing did you?" he asked.

I shook my head. "I couldn't! It was too….." I looked down, not really knowing how to describe what it was. I guess the word would be painful.

"Akina…." Light sighed and I felt his arms wrap around me.

_Oh no…._I thought, as I felt myself relaxing into his embrace. This is exactly what I wanted to avoid! At least until I knew what was going on!

"You don't have to worry about anything." He said quietly. "I won't let anyone hurt you. I promise. And when all of this is over, and I've gotten rid of everyone in my way, you will rule beside me, as the Goddess of the new world."

My eyes widened. Was he being serious right now?! Why would I do that when I don't even agree with what he's doing?!

I pushed him away gently so as not to seem like I was rejecting him. "Light…..I should go. I just came to ask you about that T.V. stunt. So…good night." I turned to leave, but stopped feeling his hand on my wrist.

"Don't go." He said in that tone he uses to get what he wants, and I silently cursed him. He knew exactly what he did to me when he acts like this, and he was using that to his advantage. "Stay the night. You know my parents won't care."

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. _All I have to do is not look at him. I can ignore his voice fine but if I look at him…. _"I'm sorry Light. I can't. Besides I didn't even bring any clothes-"

"Then use Sayu's. You're about the same size." He said, still in that tone as he turned me around. I kept my eyes shut, hoping it could stop him from persuading me again.

"No Light. I have to go home." I said. I felt a hand under my chin, and my eyes opened wide, which was a big mistake. He was giving me that look…..and the smile that was so hard to say no to….

"Please Akina?" He asked again and I sighed. Why did he have this power over me?

"Fine." I said looking down.

"Great. I'll go tell Sayu to let you borrow some of her clothes." He said walking by me and out the door.

I growled and stomped my foot, crossing my arms. "Dammit! Every time! Why can't I say no to him?!" I stopped and noticed the two shinigamis staring at me-Ryuk smirking and Miru with really no expression. I blushed and looked away from them, flopping down on the bed and pulling out my cell phone. Guess I had to call my mom and let her know I wasn't coming home because Kira got me or something. Well, actually that was the reason I wasn't coming home. How ironic.

**

* * *

****Light's POV….**

After I woke, I had completely forgotten Akina had stayed the night. And when I saw her, I was shocked at first. But the shock quickly went away to be replaced by longing. I wished I could wake up to seeing her face every morning.

"Did you have a nice night?" Ryuk asked from not far away. I didn't look up to see where he was. I didn't want to look away from Akina.

"Actually yes I did Ryuk." I said as I placed my hand on Akina's cheek.

**

* * *

**

**Akina's POV….**

I woke up to something rubbing my cheek. If felt like someone's fingers were running along the side of my face, down to my jaw, and to my neck. I froze and opened my eyes wide as the hand stopped on my neck. Light was smiling down at me, his face mere inches from mine.

"I'm sorry. Did I wake?" he asked.

I shook my head slowly, before sitting up and looking around. I forgot. I stayed at Light's last night because he persuaded me again. Remembering this I glared at him. "You can't just use your power over me to get me to do what you want Light!"

He chuckled and sat up too, and that's when I noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt. I blushed and looked away. "I don't know what you're talking about Akina. You agreed to spend the night. I didn't do anything to you."

I glared at him as he stood up and put a shirt on. He was such a liar! He knew exactly what I was talking about! I stood up and grabbed the clothes Sayu had agreed to let me borrow. She had seemed overly excited when she came up to me last night and dragged me to her room to pick out clothes. I guess she didn't get to let people borrow clothes often since she only had a brother.

"I'm going to get changed." I said angrily storming out of the room. I couldn't believe him! He had the nerve to tell me he didn't do anything last night! And I actually liked this guy?! Something was wrong with me.

* * *

I changed into Sayu's clothes, which did fit me pretty nicely even though they were the biggest clothes she had. But then again, I wasn't super tall to begin with.

I walked back to Light's room and opened the door to see him on the phone with someone. Ryuk was sitting on the bed eating apples and Miru was just standing by the window. I walked over to Light.

"Ok Dad." He said, before hanging up the phone.

"That was your dad?" I asked confused. "What did he want?"

Light looked up at me smirking. "L wants me to help out on the task force."

My eyes widened. "What?"

"And you too of course." He added standing up. "He wants us there now."

"Oh…um…." I had to think of something to get out of this! I really didn't want to go. I wanted to talk to my brother, but alone, not with others around. "Actually, I have to get home. I left my mom alone last night and I want to make sure she's okay."

Light stared at me for a few seconds before smiling. "Alright then. I'll tell L you're not coming."

I watched him as he walked out his door, with a smirking Ryuk behind him. What was my brother thinking?! He was playing right into Light's trap! This couldn't end well…..

**

* * *

****Light's POV…..**

I went to the hotel my father told me about, and walked up the stairs to the room L was apparently in. I couldn't believe he actually wanted me on the Kira case. I'd be working with him, to try and catch myself. But the best part about this, was I'd be able to get closer to L, get him to trust me, and then….finish him off. This should be interesting.

"Thank you Light." L said when I walked in.

"Not at all." I said shaking his hand. "After all I wanna catch Kira as much as you do Ryuga."

"I'll have to ask that you call me Ryuzaki here." L said, and I looked at everyone as they told me their fake names.

"Yes of course. Then perhaps I should call myself Light Asahi?" I asked.

"Yes please do." L said then he seemed to notice something. "Akina is not with you?"

"Oh that's right. She said she couldn't come today. She had to do something at home." I said.

L stared at me for a few seconds before holding his hand out. "Matsui, your phone."

"Uh…sure…." Matsuda said taking out his phone and handing it to L. "But….what do you need it for?"

"Since we're going to be one short, I'm going to call in someone else." L said dialing a number and placing it to his ear.

**

* * *

****Akina's POV….**

I sighed, walking home from Light's house. Maybe I should have gone with him. At least then I could keep an eye on the two. But I couldn't see L unless I could talk to him alone. Suddenly my phone starting going off. I pulled it out and looked at the number confused.

"Who is this?" I opened the phone and put it to my ear. "Hello?"

"I'm glad you answered." A familiar voice said in a slightly frantic voice.

"L?" I asked confused, then remembered his tone. "What is it? Is something wrong?"

"Yes. I need you to get here right now! Its urgent."

This sounded really bad….. "What's going on? Are you ok?"

"Just hurry!" he said.

"Alright! Okay I'm on my way now! I'll be there in a few minutes!" I said hanging up and hailing a taxi. What could be so urgent?! Did something happened?!

**

* * *

****Light's POV….**

I stared at L confused as he hung up the phone. Why did he just act like there was an emergency?

He handed the phone back to Matsuda, who looked just as confused as me. "Um…Ryuuzaki? Who was that?"

"My sister." He said, and my eyes widened. He had a sister?

"Your sister?" Aizawa said confused.

"Yes. She's as smart as me, and she's helped me out before, so I figured we could use her now." L said walking over to a chair. "She should be here in a few minutes. For now, lets talk."

I stared at L, as an idea came to me. This was perfect! Now all I had to do was get close to his sister, and get her to tell me L's real name. I smirked. This was going to be easy.

A few minutes passed, and we were still waiting for L's sister to come. "I wonder if she's like Ryuuzaki!" Matsuda said smiling. "Or maybe she's completely different!"

"So how old is this sister of yours?" Aizawa asked with his arms crossed.

"Hmm….she's about Light's age." L said eating a strawberry off a piece of cake.

My age? That made things even better. I'd have no problem getting close to her.

Suddenly the door burst open and someone ran in. Someone I was not expecting.

**

* * *

****Akina's POV…**

I ran in the hotel door quickly, not bothering to knock. "What's wrong L?! Did something…." I trailed off, as I noticed all the eyes in the room turn to me.

My brother was sitting on a chair, and he smiled when he saw me. "Ah Akina. You got here faster than I thought you would."

I stared at him, my eyes slightly wide, as I realized he had tricked me to get me to come today. But I didn't have time to be angry at him. There was a bigger issue at hand here. I slowly turned to look at everyone in the room, lastly landing on Light. And his expression was exactly what I expected, but one I wished I was never going to have to see.

"Looks like your secrets out." Ryuk said chuckling.

_I am so dead…_I thought, as I turned away from them, trying to ignore all of the staring.

* * *

**A/N: Well that's it! I've been wanting to get to this part for a long time so I'm glad I'm finally here! Not looking forward to doing the Misa stuff though. I was thinking of maybe not putting her in anymore after L dies, cause I dont think she's really important after that. But I'm not sure. What do you guys think? Review please!!**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews!! This chapter isnt as long as the other one so sorry about that! But anyway, I hope you enjoy!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, just Akina.**

* * *

I stood there, as all the guys stared at me, not sure what to do. My mind was going in circles right now. Light wouldn't do anything to me here, in front of everyone, but once I left this room, I knew he was going to kill me. And it was all L's fault! I was doing so good at keeping this a secret!

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet my sister, Akina." My brother said, bringing me out of my thoughts. "Akina, this is Aizawa, Matsuda, Mr. Yagami who you should already know…"

I smiled at Mr. Yagami nervously, but he just smiled back. "I had no idea Ryuuzaki was your brother Akina."

"Yeah…no one was supposed to know." I said smiling still.

"And of course you know Light." L continued, and I sucked in a breath before glancing at Light. He was still staring at me with that same expression. The one that made me want to start planning my funeral.

I quickly looked away and back to my brother, glaring at him. "Why did you tell me there was an emergency?"

"Oh. That was the only way to get you here." he said turning back around. "Ok then, lets get down to work. We'll start by looking over all the information we've collected. Light, I'd also like you to examine these videos. They were sent to the T.V. station but never aired."

I followed Light as he walked over to sit in front of the T.V. Were these more of these tapes like the ones shown last night? I don't think I could watch any more of them.

"For security reasons, you're not permitted to take notes and all materials must remain here." L continued.

"I understand." Light said. He was very good at hiding his anger. I was guessing he put it to the back of his mind for now, so he could keep up this charade for my brother.

"We will begin now." L said, and he pushed the play button on the remote.

* * *

I watched the videos with Light, even though I didn't want to. But they were really strange. It seemed like whoever made this was on Light's side, but why do all this?

"So what do you make of this Light? Have you come to any conclusions?" L asked standing next to me, causing me to jump. I hadn't even seen him get up.

I glanced between Light and my brother as they stared at each other. Things seemed even more tense now then they were before.

"Its hard to say for sure but there might be another person out there with Kira's power." Light said standing up.

"With Kira's power?!" Mr. Yagami said shocked. "But what do you mean by that Light?"

"At the very least, I'd say this tape was not created by the Kira we're familiar with." Light said. "Its extremely out of character for him to use these kinds of victims in his killings. Sine we've established that he needs a name and face to kill, it makes you wonder how he was able to kill that detective and those two officers right outside the television station like that."

I stared at Light, my eyes slightly wide. Why was he giving out all of this information to them? It was going to get them closer to finding out that he was Kira!

"It….Its the same…" Aizawa said shocked and I looked over at him confused.

"That's…almost exactly how L-I mean Ryuuzaki said it!" Matsuda said and my eyes widened.

What?! So…L and Light came up with the same conclusion about these tapes? Light I wasn't so shocked, since he pretty much knew what was going on. But L…..he has no idea about who Kira is and the shinigamis and all of that. _So if he came up with that on his own then….._I looked at my brother. _Maybe he's closer to finding out about Light sooner than I thought._

"I think you're exactly right about that." My brother said shocked. "We also believe that this is the work of a second Kira."

"I knew it!" Light said. "So you knew about this all along Ryuga-sorry, Ryuuzaki? Which means this was just another one of your tests?"

"It wasn't my intention to test you." L said. "The truth is if I was the only one that thought there was a second Kira it wouldn't be convincing. The fact that we both came to the same conclusion makes the theory that much more believable. As expected you did not disappoint us. You've been a great help."

I stood there, glancing between Light and my brother, not sure what to do. It was even harder now than it was before to see them together. L seemed to have a pretty good idea on Kira's powers and all, so that meant the more time he spent with Light, the easier it would be for him to catch Kira. But the problem was….I didn't want him to. If they found out who Kira was, Light would be executed. I couldn't even bear to think about that! But if Light killed L, then I'd lose my brother. My life was just getting more screwed up by the second.

"Its decided then." L continued. "First we must focus on stopping this copycat. From what we've seen, he sympathizes with the real Kira, but clearly lacks his sophistication. I think he may even be willing to obey the original. If so, we could lure him into a trap by sending our own message from the real Kira."

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised." Light said. "You literally took the words right out of my mouth."

"Oh and Light." My brother said. "I would like you to play the part of the real Kira."

Light's eyes widened, as did mine. L wanted Light to play Kira?! Was he doing this on purpose?

"Huh? Me as Kira?" Light asked shocked.

"Yes." My brother said. "You're the only one I can think of who'd be able to pull something like this off. At any rate, we don't have time to waste. Do you think you could script a message from Kira in time for it to be aired on this evenings national news?"

Ryuk laughed as I looked between the two again. I was pretty sure Light wouldn't say no. I mean, it would look bad if he did, and plus it'd give him a chance to say something to this 'second Kira' as they were calling it.

* * *

I sat on the couch, staring at Light as he wrote the message. I wanted so badly to know what he was writing, but I was too afraid to talk to him right now. I knew he was still angry with me, and even though I knew he wouldn't do anything right now, I was still scared to go over there.

"Are you thirsty?"

I looked up startled and saw Matsuda standing there with a glass of water, smiling at me nervously. I smiled took the cup.

"Yes. Thank you." I took a sip as Matsuda sat down next to me.

"So what's it like being Ryuuzaki's sister?" he asked.

I glanced at him then looked at my brother, who was sitting on a chair in his normal way eating a piece of cake. "Its definitely different." I said smiling. "And even though he seems strange, he can act normal when he wants to."

"Yeah you're nothing like him." Matsuda said and I looked over at him. He blushed slightly and looked down. "Well I mean, you're not….weird…like he is."

I giggled and smiled at him. "Well thank you. I'm glad I'm not weird."

Matsuda looked up at me and smiled shyly, and I had to admit, he was kind of cute. I felt eyes on me, and looked up to see Light glaring at me. And that, added with his already being angry at me, was really scary. I looked away and took another sip of my cup, trying not to think about what would happen to me after I left this hotel.

* * *

**A/N: Alright well thats it for now! I thought that was a good enough place to stop. I'm dreading writing after Misa comes in, because its going to make the AkinaxLight thing more complicated. Stupid Misa! She's always gotta make things difficult! lol. Anyway, review please and let me know what you think!!!**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: O.M.G. I am SO sorry its taken so long to get this chapter out!!! I've been so busy lately with school and my externship, I haven't had time to work on anything. But now I decided to finish this chapter, since I have some free time. And I took some of your advice and did the first part of this in Light's point of view. So I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note.**

* * *

**Light's POV**

I couldn't believe Akina had walked through that door. I didn't know what I was expecting to see, but I definitely know it wasn't her. And I think, above everything else, I was most angry about the fact that she lied to me! Well I guess she didn't lie, since she never said 'No, L isn't my brother.' But it makes it easier for me to be angry with her because she lied. I knew there was nothing I could say to her while we were here, and by the way she was acting she knew that too. But we both knew what would happen as soon as we were alone.

L-or Ryuuzaki-told me he wanted me to write a note as Kira to this other Kira. I knew he picked me because I was a suspect, but it still irritated me. I agreed of course, since it would seem bad if I refused. Besides, this would give me a chance to find out what this 'other Kira' was planning.

"Are you thirsty?"

I looked up hearing Matsuda's slightly nervous voice and saw him standing next to where Akina was with a glass of water, smiling at her nervously. My eyes narrowed slightly when she smiled back and took the cup.

"Yes. Thank you." She said taking a sip as Matsuda sat down next to her.

"So what's it like being Ryuuzaki's sister?" he asked her, and I tuned into their conversation more, forgetting about the message I was supposed to be writing.

Akina glanced at him then looked at L, who was sitting on a chair in his weird way eating a piece of cake. "It's definitely different." she said smiling. "And even though he seems strange, he can act normal when he wants to."

"Yeah you're nothing like him." Matsuda said and when Akina looked over at him, he blushed slightly and looked down. "Well I mean, you're not….weird…like he is."

I glared at him as Akina giggled and smiled. "Well thank you. I'm glad I'm not weird."

Matsuda smiled back at her, seeming a little less nervous than before, and I felt something in me that I had been feeling quite a lot lately. Jealousy. I didn't understand it myself. I cared about Akina, sure. I always have. But I never had a problem with her interacting with other guys until recently. Now every time I saw her talking with a guy, I wanted to…kill him. A couple times I even went home and got out a pen ready to write their names down. But I never did. Because every time I got ready to write, Akina's face would pop up in my mind, angry and upset. And I never wanted to see her like that. I wanted to make this world a better place so she could be safe and happy. So it'd be better for her….and for us.

Akina, apparently sensing my stare, looked up at me, and her eyes widened slightly. I guess I looked as angry as I felt. I decided I'd have to deal with her later, and looked away, continuing to work on the message.

**

* * *

****Akina's POV….**

It was very awkward sitting in the room with my brother and Light. Not that I hadn't been in the same room as them when L had the stupid idea to come to college, but now that Light knew about L being my brother…..well, lets just say I was surprised no one else could sense the anger coming from him.

However, talking with Matsuda was easing my worries a little. He was just so adorable when he got really embarrassed or nervous, it was hard to not like him. I almost felt bad, because I could feel the pair of eyes boring into the two of us, and I knew if it wouldn't blow his cover, Light would kill Matsuda the first chance he got. But thankfully, Light wouldn't risk his chance of being caught just because of a little jealousy…..right?

"Ryuuzaki does this look okay?" Light asked handing my brother the paper he had been writing on. I was kind of afraid to know what he wrote on that, seeing as how he was not in a good mood. "I think I managed to make it believable."

"I think you've done an excellent job with this." L said. "However if we don't emit the part that says 'You're free to kill L.', then I'm gonna end up dead."

My eyes widened as Light laughed. He actually put that in the message?! What was he thinking?! "Uh, sorry. I guess I got carried away playing the part. I figured if I was him I'd probably demand that you be killed. I was improvising. Feel free to change it to whatever you like."

I couldn't believe the joking tone in Light's voice as he spoke. He was acting like what he wrote and just said was just a joke, when I knew for a fact he was being completely serious.

"That sounds good." L said still holding the paper, and I sighed looking down at my lap.

How much more of this could I take? My mind was stressed to the limit, and I was about to explode. I looked up at L and Light. My brother and….well, I guess Light was still my best friend. We hadn't really talked about the kissing and everything, and I wasn't sure I wanted to. I didn't want to hear him tell me that he was just using me.

"Ok Aihara. The script is ready, I'll leave it to you." L said, handing the finished message to Aizawa.

"Alright." Aizawa nodded taking the paper.

* * *

A couple hours later, everyone had started to leave. It was getting pretty late and everyone was tired and ready to go home. Well, almost everyone. I, however, wanted to stay here for the rest of my life, because I knew as soon as I left this hotel, I would never be coming back.

"Um…..Akina?" I looked up startled and saw Matsuda smiling nervously down at me. "Would you….like me to take you home? It's not safe for a young lady to travel alone at night."

I smiled politely up at him. "Thank you, but no. I'm gonna stay a little while longer."

"O-Oh…alright then. Good night!" Matsuda waved and walked out.

I continued to stare at the door for a few moments, before I felt eyes on me again. I turned slightly, and immediately looked away from that look that was all too familiar to me now.

"Well I should probably be getting home too." Mr. Yagami said standing up and grabbing his coat. "Light?"

"Actually I'm going to stay for a bit. I'll be home later Dad." Light said, and my heart sunk. Great. Just what I needed…..

Mr. Yagami nodded, before walking out, leaving me alone with L and Kira. Awesome. Maybe I should have taken Matsuda's offer after all…..

"Would either of you like some cake?" L asked, and either he was completely unaware of the tension in the room or he was ignoring it. I'd have to go with the fact he was ignoring it.

"No thanks." Light said and I shook my head to decline.

"Very well. All the more for me then." My brother said taking a piece and eating it.

* * *

No one had spoken in a while, and the silence was becoming very awkward. I didn't want to be in here any longer, but I knew it was the safest place for me right now. Finally Light stood up. "Well, I guess I should get home. It's getting pretty late."

"Alright. We'll see you tomorrow then Light." L said.

Light looked over at me, and I looked away, trying to avoid his gaze. "Why don't I take you home Akina? Its late."

I gulped and glanced at him. "Um, I-I think I'll stay here actually…."

"No go on. I'll be fine." L said eating a strawberry off his cake. " You should check on your mother, and its dangerous to walk around alone this late. You'll be safe with Light."

_That's what you think….. _I took a deep breath and stood up, before walking to the door. "Good night…L."

"Good night Akina, Light." He smiled as the two of us walked out the door, Light following closely, and I could feel death creeping closer and closer, the further we got from the room.

* * *

**A/N: Please review and let me know what you think!! And I'm dreading writing the next chapters cause the more chapters I write the closer I get to bringing Misa in. lol. I hate her so much . Anyway, like I said, review please!!!**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: OMG Long time no talk people!!!^_^ I know I've been kind of off the radar lately but I've been really busy with work and school and I haven't wanted to really work on anything. But my last day of work was Friday so I don't have as much to worry about right now. So on that note, I decided to update. I'll try to get chapters out quicker than I did the last couple, but only if I get some reviews!! Anyway, hope you enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note.**

* * *

I glanced nervously at Light out of the corner of my eye as the taxi drove down the road. He hadn't said a word since we left my brother's apartment, and I think that just made it worse. I had no way of knowing what was going through his head. Was he thinking about today? About school? Or……was he planning how he was going to kill me? I gulped and looked back out my window, trying not to think about that last option.

That's when I realized we weren't on my street. "Light this isn't my street!" I said confused.

He proceeded to ignore me, as the driver slowed, and finally stopped in front of a house. It was then I realized where we were. Light's house……This was even worse than I thought. But then again, maybe it would be safer this way. His family would be home. So he'd have to be quiet, meaning there were less ways to kill me.

Light opened the door and got out, holding it open for me to follow. I sighed nervously and followed, as Light paid the taxi driver, who thanked him and drove off. Light started walking up his sidewalk, and for an instant I contemplated running. If I could just get far enough away, I could call my brother or something to come pick me up. Then again, that'd probably make Light even angrier than he already was, so I gave up on that idea and followed him into his house.

We quietly took our shoes off, since his parents and sister appeared to be in bed, then headed upstairs to his room. He let me go in first, and I hesitantly stepped through the door and walked into the room. My heart about stopped when I heard the door close and a click. I was locked in.

I would have been surprised if Light couldn't hear my heart beating. It felt like it was going to jump out of my chest. I hadn't turned around to face him yet, but I heard footsteps walk over and stop a few feet from me. Taking a deep breath, I slowly turned to face him, finally looking him in the eyes for the first time since leaving the apartment. And boy if looks could kill……

"Light…." I started quietly. "I'm-"

Suddenly he grabbed me and pushed me back on the bed. I shrieked as he put his hand over my mouth and hovered about me, holding my hands about my head.

"Don't make any noise. It wouldn't be good to wake my family up." Light said, and I could hear the dangerous edge in his voice.

I nodded silently, and he moved his hand, only to place it on one of my wrists, so now both his hands were holding my arms down. If it wasn't for the look he was giving me that told me he was really thinking about killing me, I probably wouldn't have minded being in this position-though I mentally slapped myself after that thought.

"Ryuga is your brother." Light said quietly. It wasn't a question, but I knew he wanted an answer. All I could do was nod slowly. "And you knew all along he was L." Again, I could only nod, afraid what he was going to do. His eyes narrowed as he leaned closer to my face. "Why didn't you tell me?"

I gulped. "I'm sorry Light…." I said quietly, trying to hide my fear, though I know it wasn't working very well. "I couldn't…..he didn't want anyone to know and…..and if you knew you….you would have…."

"Killed him?" Light said and I flinched at the words. "Of course I would have. He's trying to kill me Akina. Do you really want that?"

I stared at him, knowing he knew that answer all too well. He knew I didn't want him caught, otherwise I would have told on him by now. He had to have figured that much out. However, I shook my head.

A small, satisfied smirk appeared on Light's face, before his expression became thoughtful. "L is your brother…." I gave him a slightly confused look, not seeing what he was thinking. "You know his name."

My eyes widened as I realized what he meant. "No….Light please…."

"Tell me his name Akina." Light said glaring at me. "Tell me his name, and all of this can be over."

I closed my eyes. "Please…..he's my brother…." I whispered in a pained voice, opening my eyes again to stare into Light's. "Don't make me…."

He had to understand. I couldn't tell him L's real name. He was the only family I had left. I couldn't lose him. Something in my expression must have gotten to Light, because his expression suddenly softened slightly, and he released my wrists, sitting up.

"Fine." He said not looking at me. "I won't make you tell me his name. I'll figure it out on my own. But one way or the other…." He looked over at me. "He will die, Akina."

I swallowed hard and looked away from him. I knew in the end of all this I would have to give up one of them. I just wasn't sure which one I could live without. Because right now, I needed them both. L was my only family, and he had always been there for me, always teaching me things while we grew up in the orphanage. But Light…..he had been my best friend as long as I could remember. I could tell him anything. He was always there if I needed something. And now, however psycho and crazy he may be, he was turning into more than just a friend. I was in love with him, and I needed him in my life, even if he didn't feel the same for me.

After a few moments of silence, Light sighed and stood up. "Get dressed. You're pajama's you always wear are in the top drawer of my dresser."

I looked up at him confused. "What? But Light I have to go home. My mom's going to be wondering where I am."

"Then I guess you better call her and tell her you're staying here. Because you're not going anywhere." He said walking out of the room.

I stared at the door for a few seconds before sighing and taking out my phone. There was no point in arguing with Light, especially after what just happened. And it was getting pretty late, so it was probably a good idea for me to stay.

"Light handled that better than I thought he would." Ryuk grinned from the corner of the room. Miru watched him emotionlessly, so I couldn't tell what was going through her mind about all this. "I figured he would have killed you. Guess he cares about you more than I thought."

I glared at the smirking shinigami. "Shut up Ryuk!" I turned away from him as he chuckled and dialed my house number, hoping my mom wasn't already in bed.

* * *

A groaned and stretched, squinting my shut eyes as light from outside shown into the room. I rolled over and sat up, looking around, before noticing Light sitting at his desk, in only his pajama bottoms. I blushed slightly and looked away.

Light looked over, apparently hearing my movement, and smiled. "Good morning Akina."

I looked up at him as he stood up and walked over to sit on the bed facing me. "Um….good morning…." I said confused. He was acting really nice compared to how he was last night.

Light sighed and looked me in the eyes. "I'm really sorry about last night. I shouldn't have gotten so angry at you."

My eyes widened and I looked down. "Um…no, its ok." Though in my mind I knew full well it wasn't, but I didn't want to make him angry again. "I get why you were angry."

"No. Its not ok." Suddenly I felt Light cup my chin and he lifted it up so I could look him in the eyes. The expression he wore was very kind and caring. "I made you upset. And that's the last thing I ever want to do."

I stared at him, eyes slightly wide as he slowly leaned in. His behavior was so different from yesterday… I didn't know how to react. I liked him a lot more when he acted like the old Light, the one before he found the Death Note.

I closed my eyes, just as our lips were about to touch. KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK.

Light sighed annoyed and turned to the door as it opened and Sayu popped in smiling. "Good morning Light! Good morning Akina!" she added seeing me.

"What do you want Sayu?" Light said, not hiding the annoyance in his voice very well. Obviously Sayu noticed it, seeing as how her eyebrow raised slightly as she looked between us.

"Mom said to let you know breakfast will be ready soon." She continued to look between us as a knowing look crossed her face. "Did I interrupt something?"

Light took in a deep breath and smiled. "No. Not at all. We'll be down in a few minutes."

"Whatever you say." Sayu giggled before turning and closing the door.

I sighed. "She knows a lot more than you give her credit for."

Light chuckled and stood up. "I guess that's true. Get dressed. After we eat, we're heading back over to Ryuuzaki's."

I saw the slightest hardening of his face when he mentioned my brother, and I was hoping the good mood he was in this morning wasn't just demolished. Fortunately, he didn't say anything else as he grabbed his clothes from the dresser and left the room.

I sighed again and looked around the room-always making sure Ryuk wasn't still in here-before starting to change. I really hoped today was a lot better than it was yesterday.

* * *

**A/N: K well thats it for now!! I'm still dreading writing about Misa so I'm trying not to think about how close I am to that part lol. Anyway, please review and let me know what you think!!!!**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: Hi all!^_^ Sorry for the longish wait! As I've said before, I'm dreading the part where Misa comes in, which is very soon, if you can't tell._ But, I'm trying to deal with it, and just write the chapters, so I don't make you guys suffer. Anyway, here's the next part. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note.**

* * *

The next few days went by slower than ever. Whenever we would go over to the hotel, I could feel the tension in the room rise. I was surprised no one else noticed it. I hated being in the same room as Light and my brother now. I was half afraid L would just fall over one of these days, dead. But I knew I was just being paranoid. Light didn't know my brother's name, so there was no way he could kill him.

Though the tension lessened slightly whenever Matsuda would talk to me, which was just about every day I visited. I actually found myself enjoying spending time with him. Matsuda was just so sweet to talk to, it was a nice change from talking to Light all the time. Unfortunately, every time Matsuda would talk to me, Light looked like he was about ready to kill the poor guy, which I couldn't understand why.

Finally one day, we were all sitting in the room, when a 'W' appeared on the open laptop, and Watari's voice spoke out. "Ryuuzaki, we have a reply from the second Kira."

This caught everyone's attention. "What?" Mr. Yagami said, turning from talking to Light and my brother.

"Really?" Matsuda said shocked, sitting next to me.

I couldn't believe it either! The other Kira had actually replied? I glanced at Light, but his expression hadn't changed at all. Then again, he was always a good liar.

"I'll be bringing over the envelope and tape that we received, but in the meantime, I'm streaming a copy of the video so you can view it on your end." Watari said, as everyone crowded around the computer. L sat down in the chair and I stood off to the side, next to Light, as the word 'KIRA' appeared on the screen.

"Kira, thank you for your reply." A distorted voice spoke. "Please do not worry. I will follow orders, and do as you say."

"Whoa…" Matsuda said shocked.

"It worked." Mr. Yagami said.

I glanced up at Light, and saw him glaring slightly at the screen. I couldn't tell what he was thinking, and I didn't like that.

"I really want to meet you." The voice continued. "I don't think you have the eyes."

My eyes widened as I heard Light gasp quietly. 'The eyes'? That could only mean one thing…..this person had the shinigami eyes. But….to talk about out in the open like that….

"But you don't have to worry. I would never try to kill you. That's a promise."

I glanced around, and noticed no one else really paid attention to that obviously. Or at least none of them thought anything of it, thankfully. Or at least I thought….

"What's this having the eyes supposed to mean?" Aizawa asked. "Is it a code?"

"Yeah…" Matsuda said slowly.

I continued watching the screen as the voice continued talking. "Please tell me how I can meet you without the police knowing. You'll think of something. And when we meet, we can confirm out identities by showing out shinigami to each other."

"Shinigami?" Matsuda and Aizawa said shocked, as I froze. What was this person thinking? I may not agree with all this stuff, but they were talking about stuff that could get Light caught! And…well, I couldn't let that happen. I glanced up at Light nervously, and gulped, seeing how shocked and nervous he actually was. Obviously he knew how bad this was too.

Suddenly, L threw his hands up in the air screaming, and fell over in his chair. "Brother!" I said shocked and confused. I had no idea what that was supposed to be about.

"Ryuuzaki!" Aizawa yelled, as him and Matsuda ran over to my brother. "Are you alright?"

"Shi…shinigami?" my brother said shocked, eyes wide. "Am I supposed to believe that? That shinigami actually exist?"

I glanced at the two shinigami behind me and Light, and shifted uncomfortably. Light nudged me subtly, and I looked up at him, seeing the look he gave me, and tried to stand still. I really hated lying to my brother.

"That's impossible…." Matsuda said.

"Obviously they don't exist." Aizawa stated.

"Yes that's right Ryuuzaki." Light said and I glanced at him. "Listen to yourself, of course shinigami don't exist!"

I looked away from him to the ground. Sadly, I wished I could lie as good as him. L looked back at Light, still looking shaken.

"You're probably right, but remember Kira had those prisoners write something suggesting the existence of shinigami."

_Nice going Light…. _I thought as I glared at him slightly.

"So based on that fact, perhaps we're dealing with the same person after all." Mr. Yagami said. "That would definitely explain why we're hearing the same words."

"I don't think so." Light said. "Because, if this was the same person, it's highly unlikely he would have responded to our video in the first place. And why would he agree to let L live after going through all the trouble of getting him to appear on the TV. The real Kira wants him dead. So, it doesn't make sense."

I glanced at L, who was still on the ground, and noticed he didn't look shaken up anymore, but the expression he now had worried me even more. It made me want to tell Light to stop talking, and saying smart stuff, because apparently that meant something to my brother.

"Then maybe there's some other connection between the real one and this new guy." Aizawa added. "They could have already met and decided to use the word 'shinigami' as a way to confused us."

"No. I'd say that's unlikely." We all looked at my brother as he put the chair back up right, and sat in it in his normal way. "Its as Light says. If the two Kira's were connected, I don't think the imposter would be so willing to give up on his plan to kill me. All of this suggests to me, that the copycat has his own agenda, and is acting independently of the first. I believe his actual motivation is to meet the original."

I stared at my brother, not entirely as shocked as I should have been. I mean, this was L we were talking about. Of course he'd be able to figure that out. But….the more he figured out, the closer he came to finding out who Kira was.

"I think you're right." My eyes widened as Light spoke. "He's acting out of an interest in Kira. The word shinigami could very well be some reference to their killing power. Saying 'we can confirm our identities by showing our shinigami's to each other' probably means that they'd confirm their identities by somehow demonstrating their ability to kill."

_What are you doing? _I thought, glancing between L and Light confused. Light was just fueling the information they already had! Was he crazy?

"Yes that's it." L said quietly. "Based on their messages, we can assume that the word 'shinigami' must hold some other meaning that only the real Kira and the second Kira are aware of. Now we just need to convince this copycat to tell us what that is."

"So are you going to respond and force him to be more specific?" Light asked. "We have to be careful how we handle this. We can't make it too obvious that we're asking, otherwise he'll realize we're not Kira."

"No from now on its best that we leave it up to the two Kira's." L said.

"Huh?" I said confused, as everyone else looked just as shocked as me.

"What do you mean?" Aizawa asked.

"I imagine that the second Kira is probably quite satisfied with the current situation, now that he's received a televised response. He's sent a message to get Kira's attention, and as far as he knows, he now has it." L said matter of factly. "Also there's that word he used. One that only the two of them would understand. We'll arrange to have this reply broadcast today on Sakura's 6 o'clock news. Naturally, this will be of interest to Kira, and he'll be following this exchange between the copycat and the one we have invented. Now if I were Kira himself, my priority would be to prevent this imposter from coming into contact with the police. This is good for us. Because it means that the real Kira may feel pressured to respond this time."

I swallowed nervously as I glanced up at Light, wished I wasn't here right now. Could my brother be right? I mean obviously Light would want to take care of this other Kira, because he didn't seem very smart, what with blabbing about shinigami's and everything. But then….I glanced at L. He'd be one step closer to catching Kira. Why did everything have to get so complicated?

"Okay, but lets say that he doesn't respond? Then what do we do?" Aizawa asked.

"Yes. I've been thinking about what the second Kira might do if he gets no response." L said, tapping his leg with his finger. "For one, he might reveal more information that he knows Kira wants kept secret, to pressure him into a meeting. Of course that would make Kira nervous." He looked up smiling. "It could be interesting."

_Yeah for you maybe… _I thought nervously, glancing at Light, who still had that perfect mask of indifference on.

"And what would be more interesting…" my brother continued. "…is if Kira sends a message of his own, to prevent this from happening. Ideally, this could provide us with the physical evidence we'll need to build a case against him. In the meantime, lets gather all the information we can on this copycat."

* * *

I sighed as I sat on Light's bed, while I waited for him to come back from downstairs. Light had been making me stay at his house a lot lately, and I couldn't figure out why. Not that I really minded that much, but I just didn't understand it. It started after he had found out L was my brother. I thought maybe it had to do with me talking with Matsuda, but that couldn't be it. Because that would mean…Light was….jealous.

"What's wrong?" I looked up and saw the two shinigami watching me. I had almost forgotten they were there. Miru was the one who had spoken.

"Oh…nothing. I was just thinking about something, that's all." I said smiling.

"Hey Akina, Mom washed some of your clothes for you, since you forgot them here the other day." Sayu said, walking into Light's room.

I smiled as she set them on the dresser. "Thanks Sayu."

"No problem!" she said smiling, then she paused, glanced at the door, then quickly climbed on the bed getting really close to me. "Do you like Light?"

I leaned back slightly, eyes slightly wide. "Um…what?"

"Do you like my brother?" she asked still smiling, and I glanced up at the shinigami who were watching us.

"Uh…well yeah. I mean, he's my best friend."

Sayu crossed her arms, giving me a look. "You know what I mean Akina! I see the way my brother looks at you. Its not hard to tell how he feels."

My eyes widened, as I remembered my mom saying something like that before. Did Light really look at me in a different way than normal? I guess I never really paid attention.

"So? Do you like him or not?"

I looked at her and sighed. "Well, I-"

"Sayu, what are you doing in here?" We both turned to see Light walk into his room, glaring slightly at his little sister.

"We were just talking!" Sayu said smiling.

"Right, well its late. So get to bed." Light said as Sayu stuck her tongue out at him and stood up.

She turned to look at me. "We'll finish talking later Akina!" she winked before skipping out of the room.

I sighed and looked down as Light shut the door and walked over to the bed. "What did she want?"

I blushed and looked away from him. "Uh, she was just giving me my clothes that your mom washed."

I glanced up at Light and saw him giving me that look that told me he knew I was lying, but didn't say anything as he sat down on the bed. "Fine. Don't tell me."

I looked over at him, and decided I needed an answer. "How come you've been making me stay over here a lot lately?"

Light stared straight ahead for a few seconds without saying anything, before finally turning to me smiling. "Is there a problem with that?"

"Well….no…" I said slowly. "But I just wanted to know why."

"We haven't spent a lot of time together." he shrugged and I gave him a look.

"We see each other every day."

"True. But we're not normally alone." he said smirking and I blushed slightly looking away.

"Oh…."

Light chuckled before placing his hand on my cheek and turning me to face him. "You know, you're actually really cute when you blush." He said before leaning in, and placing his lips on mine.

My eyes widened slightly for a second, before I closed them and kissed him back. I still didn't understand why he would kiss me, if we're not really together. I mean, we hadn't even said anything about liking each other more than friends! So why did he do it?

Light pulled away and smiled at me, before standing up and turning the light off. I watched him as he walked back over and laid down on the bed. "Light?"

"Yeah?" he said looking up at me.

I hesitated, not sure if I wanted to say it or not. I could very well ruin our friendship, if he didn't feel the same way. Then again, why would he kiss me if he didn't like me? Everyone seemed to think he had feelings for me, and maybe they were right.

"Akina?" I looked up at Light and saw him watching me confused.

"Oh um...nevermind. I forgot what I wanted to say. Goodnight!" I smiled and laid down, turning away from him. My smile faded as I stared out the window. I just couldn't bring myself to do it. I couldn't tell Light those three little words. I sighed and closed my eyes, deciding I needed to stop thinking about that and just get some sleep.

* * *

The next day we didn't go over to the hotel, since we had classes. I was actually thankful we didn't go. I definitely needed a break from everything for at least a little while.

After our classes ended, Light and I went to a restaurant to just hang out for a bit. I really liked these times we got to spend together like this, without having to think about Kira and L and all of that. It made it feel like everything was normal for a change.

I stared at Light kind of nervously as I sipped my soda. He had been glaring at the table for a few minutes now, not saying anything, and it was beginning to worry me. I glanced over as a girl walked in and sat at a table in the other corner of the area we were in. She was wearing a black dress, and had blonde hair that was up in pigtails.

"A strawberry sundae please!" she said, loudly enough for us to hear. I glared at her slightly. I hated loud people.

"Something wrong Akina?" I looked up and saw Light watching me.

"Uh no. Nothing." I said smiling. "Its just nice, hanging out with you like this. It makes everything seem....normal."

Light smiled. "Yeah. I know what you mean."

I watched him as he paid the waiter, then stood up offering me his hand. I took it happily and followed him out. As we were leaving, we passed the girl with the pigtails. I looked down at her as she glanced up at me and smiled waving slightly. I hesitated then smiled slightly, as Light pulled me out of the building.

* * *

**A/N: Well thats it for now! I hope this was long enough for you guys! I'll get started on the next chapter right now so if I get some reviews, maybe I'll post it either tonight or tomorrow!^_^ So...review please and let me know what you think! I'm not going to update until I get some reviews!**


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews! Here is the next chapter. Getting closer and closer to Misa. =( But I suppose that's inevitable. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, just Akina.**

* * *

I had been studying for a test with Light, when his phone rang. When he saw it was his dad, he answered it quickly. Apparently Watari had delivered the envelope with the tape from the second Kira, and it had a journal with it. Naturally, they wanted me and Light over there, so we put our studying on hold, and made our way to the hotel.

When we got there, Mr. Yagami was looking at the notebook, while the others were hanging around, and my brother was sitting in a chair, the same way he always did.

"He wanted the journal shown on TV?" Light asked, as we walked over to his dad.

"Yes, this is it." Mr. Yagami handed the journal to Light, and I leaned in close to look too. But what I saw shocked me. All the entries…they were from last year!

"2006? These entries are from last year." Light stated.

"Please take a look at the entry he made on the 30th." L said, and Light and I both looked down at the papers again.

'_Confirmed our shinigami at the Tokyo Dome.'_

My eyes widened. What did this mean? Was this guy planning on meeting Kira on the 30th? I glanced back at Ryuk as he chuckled, then looked back at the paper. How would Light and this other guy confirm their shinigami in the first place? I mean, didn't you have to touch the Death Note in order to see a shinigami? So unless Light let him touch his notebook, there'd be no way he could know that Light was Kira.

I glanced up at Light and saw he looked slightly shocked. I looked back down at the notebook and glanced over the other entries, before finally stopping on one.

'_22__nd__-My friend and I showed off our notebooks in Aoyama.'_

My eyes widened. So did this mean that he would be in Aoyama on the 22nd? I glanced up at Light. He looked like he was really thinking about this. I'd definitely have to ask him about this later.

"What do you think?" my brother asked, walking over to stand with us. "Is it real?"

I glanced between Light and L, as they stared at each other. After a few seconds, Light finally spoke. "At this point in time, all I can say for sure is he must be stupid."

"Yeah, I agree." Matsuda said, standing next to me. "I mean its completely obvious he wants to meet Kira at the home game."

Of course. They wouldn't think anything of the May 22nd entry. All it talked about was a notebook, and how could these guys know anything about that? All they knew was that shinigami's had a role in this whole thing, so obviously that would be the only entry they'd pay attention to. I watched my brother confused as he walked away.

"Doesn't he understand that if we aired this message, it would create an immediate panic and the game would have to be canceled?" Mr. Yagami said, his hand on his chin.

"To be honest, its so stupid…" we all looked over at my brother as he stuffed a piece of chocolate in his mouth. "I'm not even sure how to deal with this whole situation anymore." He walked over and sat-well, crouched-in a chair. "If we make the diary public, then we'll be forced to make some televised announcement, canceling the game on the 30th. But if we don't broadcast it, we can be sure the second Kira won't do anything."

"Won't canceling the game make him angry?" Matsuda asked, as him and Mr. Yagami walked over to sit with L. Light and I followed, standing behind Mr. Yagami as Aizawa joined us. "There's no telling what he'll do."

"Frankly that's not a big concern. From what we witnessed, its safe to say the second Kira admires the real one. He gave his word to the Kira we invented that he would refrain from killing aimlessly. I'm inclined to believe that. I say we make it public, and we air an announcement canceling the game. At the same time, we'll announce that on May 30th, we'll set up checkpoints on all roads leading to the Tokyo Dome. And finally, we'll send a response from our invented Kira, something like 'I understand and I agree to meet you there.'"

My eyes widened. Was he serious? What was I thinking, this is my brother we were talking about. Of course he's serious. I sighed and closed my eyes.

"Ryuuzaki! You don't honestly expect him to go there if we set up checkpoints around the dome do you?" Mr. Yagami asked.

L took a sip of his drink and picked up the paper. "I don't think that Kira would even consider it. But its possible the other one might. That all depends on how stupid he really is." I glanced at Light, wondering how he was taking this, but again, like always, he was perfectly calm. Well, at least on the outside. "However, assuming he's not actually the idiot we think he is, there could be another message, hidden in the diary. One that's not so obvious. If there's a message here, written in some code that only people that have this shinigami power can understand, there'd be no way for me to decipher it. Still, it would only make sense for us to look into all of the places that were mentioned in the journal."

My eyes widened. Oh no….I should have known this was coming. After all, this was my genius brother! Of course he'd be able to figure out that there was something else in the journal. I glanced at Light. This was not good.

"On the 22nd he's meeting a friend in Aoyama, 24th meeting another friend in Shibuya. We have to be prepared for the possibility that all our efforts will be fruitless. Lets keep an eye out for people with notebooks in Aoyama, and people at clothing stores in Shibuya."

I clenched my hands into fists. This wasn't good at all. If this other Kira slipped up and got caught, then they'd most likely find out that Light's Kira. And then he'd be….

I looked up at Light as I felt him touch my hand slightly. He gave me a look that said 'Keep calm'. I just nodded subtly and looked back at my brother, wondering how on earth someone was supposed to keep calm in a situation like this.

"All we can do is place surveillance cameras in Aoyama and Shibuya in the hopes that we might capture something." L continued. "We should also arrange to have undercover officers in both locations on these dates."

"I should probably go to Aoyama and Shibuya, since I'll blend in with the crowd there you know?" Matsuda said smiling. "And Akina could come with me! So we'd blend in better and I wouldn't look like I'm there by myself!"

"I'll go too." I looked up at Light shocked, and didn't miss the glare he had been giving Matsuda, before the others had turned to him.

"But, Light…" Mr. Yagami started.

"I'll be alright. Don't worry." Light said. "Aoyama and Shibuya are places I'd go anyway. Not to mention out of all of us, I'd probably look the most natural hanging out with Matsui and Akina there."

I gave Light a look, knowing full well that wasn't the reason he wanted to go at all. He wanted to go in case this other Kira was there. But I couldn't help but think there was another reason, besides that.

"Besides, the second Kira will be there looking for Kira, not for the police." He continued. I glanced at my brother, and saw him giving Light a look that I didn't quite like.

* * *

"Okay, we'll talk more about our trips tomorrow." Light said to Matsuda, as we stood outside the hotel, ready to leave.

"Sounds good Light. See you tomorrow." He said before looking at me. "You too Akina! Have a nice night!"

I smiled. "Yeah you too."

"Careful getting home." He said as Light and I got into the cab.

I sighed as I leaned back in my seat. Today had been a long day, and I knew things were just going to get worse. Would we really find the second Kira in Aoyama or Shibuya? I couldn't help but think that it was a bad idea for Light to go with us. And it seemed like every time we went to see my brother, he got one step closer to finding out who Kira was.

Thinking about the trips, made me think of something else. "So why'd you say you'd go with Matsuda and me?"

Light glanced at me then looked back out his window. "You know why."

I gave him an annoyed look and glanced at the cab driver, knowing I couldn't say anything here, and neither could Light. "Whatever." I sighed and leaned back on the seat again, closing my eyes.

* * *

When it was time for us to take our trip to Aoyama, I made my way there by myself, since Light said he had something to do.

"Akina!"

I turned and smiled, as Matsuda ran up to me. "Hey! What are you doing here?"

"Uh, well I didn't know if you would be walking with Light or not, so I figured I'd come meet you so you didn't have to walk around by yourself." He said nervously, not looking at me.

I stared at him then smiled. "Thanks! That's really sweet of you!"

"Sure no problem!" he said smiling, scratching the back of his neck nervously.

"Come on. Light said he had to do something and then he'd meet us there." I said, taking Matsuda's hand and pulling him along.

We walked in silence for a few minutes, until finally Matsuda spoke. "So um….are you and Light, like a couple?"

My eyes widened and I looked up at him confused. "What?"

"Uh well I mean….you guys are always together. And he seems….really protective of you and everything….so I just thought…."

I stared at Matsuda for a few seconds then looked away, to watch ahead of us. "No….we're not a couple." _At least I don't think we are…. _I added in my head.

"Oh well that's good!" he said, and I looked up at him confused. He blushed and looked at the ground. "I mean….its good that….you guys are friends….and um…."

I giggled as he stumbled over his words, which just caused him to blush more. Surprisingly I found myself having a lot of fun just talking with Matsuda. He seemed really easy to get along with, and he was actually pretty cute too.

"So what about you? You got a girlfriend or anything?"

"Huh? Oh no. Not me. I'm…not very good when it comes to girls." He said smiling shyly.

"Really? That's hard to believe. You seem like a great guy, I know a lot of girls would love to go out with you." I said smiling, and he blushed again.

"Y-You think?"

I nodded. "Yep!"

There was silence for a few seconds, until Matsuda looked up at me again. "Uh Akina?"

"Yeah?" I asked not looking at him.

"W-Would you….maybe want to-"

"Hey there's Light!" I said cutting him off as I pulled us over to where Light was standing with a bunch of people.

Light looked over when he saw us and glared slightly when he noticed my hand. I quickly pulled my hand out of Matsuda's and looked up at him, confused at his somewhat depressed look. I looked around at all the people, and noticed most of them from some of my classes. I was confused as to why Light invited them though. Most of them waved when they saw me, and I smiled and waved back.

"Uh excuse me, Light? So what's going on here?" Matsuda asked, looking at all the people too.

"Oh these are some of my friends from school." Light said and they all smiled.

"Nice to meet you." Matsuda said, nodding to them all.

"This is my cousin Taro." Light said. "It's his first time ever in Tokyo and he wants to see Aoyama and Roppongi so I figured the least we could do was show him a good time. I'm counting on you guys. Oh yeah. He also told me he's looking for a girlfriend, so does anyone wanna volunteer?"

"Hey I never said that!" Matsuda said, looking embarrassed.

"Why not Akina?" one of the girls said grinning. "She seems like she'd be good for him."

My eyes widened as I glanced at Light, who was now glaring at her.

"Nah, Light's already called dibs on her remember?" one of the guys said nudging another guy as the two grinned, and a few others laughed.

I blushed and looked away, as Light put his arm around me grinning. "That's right. Akina's off limits."

I sighed and moved Light's arm off me. "Alright so uh….lets get going shall we?" I said, trying to change the subject.

Thankfully it seemed to work, since everyone agreed and we all started walking. Though I did notice that Light immediately took my hand, and intertwined our fingers as soon as we started walking. I glanced up at him, as he just stared ahead, before sighing and looking ahead too. Looks like today was going to be a _very _long day.

* * *

**A/N: Ok well that's it for now! i have part of the next one finished, but not all of it yet. I'm gonna work on it probably later today. Anyway, please review and let me know what you think!**


End file.
